Ace Savvy: Una Nueva Esperanza
by UnderratedHero
Summary: La esperanza y el optimismo de Royal Woods se esfumaron con la muerte del último gran héroe de la ciudad. Lincoln, testigo del crimen, siente en su corazón la responsabilidad de continuar con el legado de su ídolo. En el camino, encontrará aliados, obstáculos, y comenzará a desentrañar los secretos de su pasado. ¿Puede un niño devolver la esperanza a su ciudad? [Heroverse AU]
1. Una mala tirada mató a mi héroe

**¡Buenas a todos! Espero que estén tan entusiasmados como yo por ver Kings of the Con. Ni idea cómo lo llamarán aquí. ¿"Reyes de la Convención"? Como sea, he estado planeando esto por meses, y creo que no hay mejor momento para finalmente publicarlo que ahora mismo, justo después de un especial de superhéroes.**

**Pues bien, les voy a compartir algunos datos sobre mí: me encantan los universos alternativos. Amo las historias de superhéroes. Amo los cómics. Amo las películas de Marvel y el MCU. Amo The Loud house.**

**Esto que voy a lanzar ahora mismo es mi gran, gran proyecto para el fandom. Esto va a ser más ambicioso e importante para mí que mi último gran proyecto, Réquiem por un Loud. Voy a replicar el MCU en formato de fanfiction.**

**Esta es la primera entrada del Heroverse. Una serie de historias interconectadas, todas ocurriendo en el mismo universo, con personajes que se encuentran los unos a los otros, haciendo equipos, viviendo sus propios arcos personales. Trato cada una de estas historias como una película, y tienen en sí una estructura muy similar a las de las películas.**

**Por supuesto, no podría haber iniciado esto con nada que no fuera Ace Savvy. Lincoln es nuestro pilar, y me parece bien empezar todo con él.**

**Dos pequeñas cosas antes de comenzar:**

**Uno: aunque tengo planeado que las historias estén todas interconectadas, la idea es que cada historia pueda sostenerse por sí misma. Como Marvel, básicamente, lol.**

**Dos: Recuerden, este es un universo alternativo. No vean Kings of the Con y el Full Deck y piensen que así es como todos van a ser en este universo. Esta es una interpretación personal y original de cada uno de los personajes, y la mayoría de ellos no tiene nada que ver con su contraparte canónica.**

**Así, sin más, ¡empecemos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:  
Una mala tirada mató a mi héroe.**

Les seré honesto: a veces desearía no ser un héroe.

Ser un héroe es complicado. Es sacrificado. Es difícil y peligroso. Tienes que ser responsable, tienes que ser un ejemplo, tienes que arriesgarte constantemente para proteger a tu comunidad. Tienes que perderte citas o reuniones con tus amigos para poder ir a ayudar a gente que no conoces. Ocupa casi todas las horas del día y ni siquiera te pagan. No es como que puedas ponerte tu capa, tu máscara, y pedir un descuento en palomitas de maíz en el cine. La gente creería que te estás aprovechando de tu reputación, y eso no es muy heroico, ¿no?

Pero al final del día sí siento que estoy haciendo algo importante. Y sí, a veces es un poco molesto, y sí, a veces uno preferiría quedarse en casa antes que evitar balas en la calle, pero tengo que admitir que incluso eso tiene su lado divertido.

Sí, ser un héroe es complicado, pero creo que no lo cambiaría por nada.

Mi nombre es Lincoln McBride, y ésta es la historia de cómo me convertí en un héroe, todo por una mala tirada. Y como toda gran historia, comenzó con nuestros héroes reunidos en una taberna.

* * *

Por supuesto, la taberna era imaginaria, y los que estaban reunidos no eran exactamente nuestros héroes, sino mis amigos y yo, pero cuando estás jugando _Calabozos y Dragones_ está bien referirse a tí mismo por tu héroe. Estábamos todos reunidos en el sótano de mi casa, rodeando una mesa sobre la cual nuestra amiga Stella colocaba las miniaturas y dibujaba los mapas. Fue ella la que nos introdujo a _Calabozos y Dragones_, y es una gran DM, con sus descripciones breves pero inmersivas, su vocabulario elocuente, y su gran capacidad de improvisación. Nos motivaba a ser mejores jugadores, originales y participativos.

A todos nos encantaba meternos en personaje, actuar con voces, describir nuestras acciones y hasta hacer efectos de sonido cada vez que atacábamos con un arma o lanzábamos un hechizo. De hecho, y haciendo gala de mis habilidades de costura y diseño, hasta había hecho disfraces de tela para cada uno de nosotros, ¡y nos los poníamos sobre nuestras ropas comunes cada vez que nos sentábamos a jugar!

Ok, miren, realmente podría estar hablando durante horas acerca de la campaña que estábamos jugando y cómo el destino de los Reinos Olvidados dependían de nosotros, pero no viene al caso, así que déjenme avanzar rápido hasta el momento en el que los dados cambiaron para siempre mi vida y la de la todos en Royal Woods.

Nuestro grupo de héroes se había abierto paso a través de una gran mazmorra llena de monstruos de toda clase. El grupo estaba compuesto por Liam y su Explorador, Zach y su Brujo, Rusty y su Pícaro, Clyde y su Clérigo, Jordan y su Barda, y por supuesto, yo y mi Paladín, el Caballero Hojaplateada. Elegí su nombre porque tiene una espada plateada con bonificación de +2 contra muertos vivientes, lo cual me pareció súper genial.

Tras acabar con un puñado de arañas gigantes, dejamos atrás una habitación llena de interesantes objetos mágicos y tesoro, y nos adentramos en lo que acabaría siendo el escenario de la muerte.

—Cierran la puerta detrás de ustedes, colocando una vara de hierro para evitar que se abra desde el otro lado, y voltean para encontrarse en lo que alcanzan a entender como la ladera de un precipicio —describió Stella, poniéndome los pelos de punta—. La oscuridad es casi enloquecedora, pero el brillo de la espada de Hojaplateada les permite ver la roca tallada sobre la que se encuentran de pie. Este espacio no es natural. Más allá, dos antorchas que brillan con un fuego color verde que no alumbra demasiado flanquean el inicio de un viejo y gastado puente de soga y tablones de madera. La suave brisa que recorre la cámara lo hace tambalear, y un tenue sonido de agua en movimiento alcanza a acariciar sus oídos desde abajo, casi como el susurro de un mar de almas en pena.

Los jugadores intercambiamos una mirada.

—Hay algo en el fondo del precipicio.

—Unos tentáculos gigantes nos atacarán en cuanto lleguemos a la mitad del puente.

—Probablemente.

Stella simplemente nos sonrió, lo cual sólo hizo que nos sintiéramos aún más nerviosos.

— ¿Qué tan lejos estamos del puente? —Preguntó Liam.

—Yo diría que a unos veinte metros. Es el espacio que hay entre la pared de roca con la puerta de la que salieron y el borde del precipicio.

—Por las barbas de Merlín, eso estuvo cerca —dijo Zach, en la voz grave de su personaje—. No sé ustedes, pero yo gasté casi toda mi magia, sólo me queda un hechizo, me vendría bien un descanso corto.

— ¡Ha! Sabía que no podrías seguirme el ritmo. Debería haber tomado esta misión yo solo —dijo Rusty con la voz rasposa de su asesino gótico edgy que lanza dagas y odia socializar. No es un secreto que a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta su personaje.

—Lo que Sombra Oscura trata de decir es que quizás es peligroso descansar aquí —dijo Jordan, hablando con un acento inglés sumamente estilizado y formal. No es ningún secreto tampoco que ella suele ser la voz de la razón en nuestros juegos. —Por más de que un descanso me vendría bien para recuperarme de mis heridas.

—Al escuchar eso, Hojaplateada se acerca y usa Imposición de Manos sobre Circe para que recupere quince puntos de vida —dije yo casi de inmediato, saltando ante la oportunidad de ayudar al personaje de Jordan.

Bueno, supongo que debería mencionarles que ella me gusta.

Siempre fuimos amigos en la escuela, compañeros de curso desde que teníamos seis años, pero no fue sino hasta el verano pasado que empecé a darme cuenta de que me quedaba mirándola más de lo necesario, que siempre trataba de estar en el mismo equipo que ella, y que me ponía celoso cuando Liam o Rusty se acercaban a hablarle o ponían un brazo alrededor de su hombro a modo de broma. A decir verdad, quizás no me habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba si Clyde no hubiera sido quien, un día en nuestra habitación, me lo hubiera señalado. Nunca había entendido lo que estos sentimientos realmente significaban, y desde entonces, Clyde había tratado de convencerme de que la invitara a salir.

Por supuesto, no iba a hacer eso. No podría soportar un rechazo y que nuestra amistad cambiase para siempre. Tan sólo tenemos once años, no hay necesidad de apurarnos, ¿verdad? No, no, no quería saber nada acerca de confesar mis sentimientos. Es una responsabilidad que no estaba listo para tomar.

Pero eso no significaba que no podía gastar la mitad de la reserva de mis poderes curativos para sanar sus heridas.

—Muy bien, ¿cómo la curas? —Preguntó Stella con una sonrisa sabionda, moviendo su mano hacia mí y Jordan, quien estaba sentada al lado mío, en un inconfundible gesto de "demuéstranos".

Solía hacer ese tipo de preguntas para que nos sintiéramos "en personaje", pero yo estaba convencidísimo de que ella sabía de mis sentimientos hacia Jordan, y estaba tratando de hacerme quedar en ridículo. O quizás trataba de ayudarme, pero en ese caso, no me conocía lo suficiente.

Miré hacia la derecha, y los bonitos ojos de Jordan se cruzaron con los míos. Sentí pequeñas mariposas en mi estómago, y mi garganta se secó.

—Levanto mi mano y la coloco… s-suavemente en la mejilla de Circe —dije, levantando mi mano en el aire delante de mí, pero Stella volvió a señalar a Jordan, y mientras movía obligado mi mano hasta colocarla en su mejilla, deseé que aquel precipicio con el puente se materializara allí mismo en el sótano para que yo pudiera saltar y caer al vacío, donde mis amigos no vieran mi rostro sonrojado—. Cierro los ojos y pienso en mi juramento sagrado, y dejo que la magia la cure.

Hice como dije, cerrando los ojos, fingiendo que era para entrar en personaje, pero en verdad era para evitar la vergüenza por estar tocando el rostro de la chica que me gustaba. El contacto sólo duró unos pocos segundos, pero pude sentir perfectamente el rabillo de sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa. Y fue muy rápido para poder decirlo con certeza, pero casi podría jurar que sentí su mejilla ligeramente más cálida de lo normal.

—Gracias, Hojaplateada —dijo Jordan con una sonrisa mientras anotaba sus nuevos puntos de vida en su hoja.

Traté de responder, pero terminé tratando de disfrazar mi incoherente balbuceo con una tos fingida.

— ¿Se puede ver qué hay más allá del puente, o es sólo oscuridad? —Preguntó Clyde, quien como buen hermano, estaba tratando seguramente de desviar la atención de regreso al juego para que yo no muriera de la vergüenza.

Ok, ya, seguramente se preguntarán "¿Hermano? Pero Lincoln, él y tú… uh…" Sí, es cierto. No nos vemos como hermanos, yo con mi lacio cabello blanco, él con su rizado cabello negro. Lo cierto es que soy adoptado. El papá de Clyde y su esposo me adoptaron cuando yo tenía tres años, así que desde que tengo memoria, él ha sido mi hermano y mejor amigo. Es una inspiración para mí. Súper inteligente, súper amable, súper atento. Es definitivamente lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, y daría todo por él.

—Realiza un chequeo de percepción, por favor —pidió la DM.

Clyde tomó su dado, sopló en él, lo tiró, y gruñó decepcionado.

—Siete...

Todos nos miramos preocupados. Stella sonrió. Tragué saliva.

—Es una oscuridad total, apenas puedes ver el puente por la luz tenue de las antorchas de fuego verde. Ves que sigue unos cinco metros, pero luego de eso, nada. No sabes si el puente sigue por diez metros más, o por cincuenta.

—No podemos descansar si no sabemos qué hay al otro lado del puente —dije en voz alta, antes de mirar a Stella—. Voy a hacerles un gesto a mis compañeros para que esperen aquí y voy a tratar de cruzar el puente, ver hasta donde llega. Mientras avanzo, voy a mantener la guardia para cualquier cosa que trate de atacarme desde abajo.

La sonrisa de Stella se volvió más pronunciada, más maligna incluso, y supe que estaba cayendo en su trampa. Seguramente había algo de lo que me arrepentiría, pero mi personaje era un héroe, no huía de los problemas. Si debía exponerme a una trampa con tal de asegurar que mis compañeros de aventura estuvieran a salvo, lo haría, pues eso es lo que un buen líder hacía.

—Antes de que vaya, Circe se acerca, besa su mejilla, y le dará inspiración de bardo —dijo Jordan, anotando en su hoja el uso de su habilidad, antes de mirarme—. Puedes agregar 1d8 a… bueno, prácticamente todas tus tiradas.

¿Un beso en la mejilla? Por Dios, ¿por qué era esta chica tan buena y bonita? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo loco que me ponía por ella? Le agradecí el gesto y traté de mantenerme serio mientras Stella describía a mi personaje atravesando el puente, pero no pude evitar echar furtivas miradas hacia Jordan.

Estaba tan distraído que apenas si escuché cómo, a mitad de camino, un ejército de zombies apareció desde la oscuridad, acercándose rápidamente hacia mi personaje. Traté de volver, pero Stella era malvada, por lo que hizo que desde el techo de la caverna (no desde el fondo como todos imaginábamos), un Grick (un gusano gigante con pico de águila y cuatro tentáculos alrededor de su cabeza) cayera sobre el puente, interponiéndose entre mi héroe y sus amigos.

Genial.

No sólo eso, sino que, tras tirar iniciativa, mi personaje se quedó con el último turno.

Súper genial.

De nuevo, no quiero aburrirlos demasiado con esto, así que iré al grano: para cuando llegó mi momento de actuar, mis puntos de vida ya se habían reducido a un estado crítico. El Grick era un monstruo de alto nivel, y estacionado en el extremo del puente, evitaba que mis compañeros llegasen a mí. Podría seguramente tratar de acabar con uno o dos zombies, pero a menos que hiciera una jugada brillante…

Le pedí a Stella unos minutos para pensar mi jugada, y ella y mis compañeros fueron muy pacientes en esperarme. Tenía muchas ideas… Revisé mis hechizos, revisé mis puntos de vida, traté de calcular las probabilidades matemáticas de sobrevivir… Lo pensé durante mucho tiempo, pero a fin de cuentas, decidí dejar de pensar en qué era lo mejor mecánicamente hablando, y concentrarme en su lugar en qué es lo que mi personaje haría.

Hojaplateada era honorable. Creía en su causa. Era valiente, amable, determinado. Sabía que él y su grupo de aventureros estaban a punto de lograr grandes cosas. Había una misión de la cual millones de vidas inocentes dependían. Era una misión que no podía permitir que fracasase.

Incluso si él no pudiera completarla.

Suspiré, resignado, y levanté lentamente la mirada hacia Stella.

—Voy a usar una acción extra para mirar hacia atrás, a mis compañeros, a mi hermano, a Circe, a Hoja Oscura, a todos… y con mi acción, voy a cortar las sogas del puente.

Fue como si alguien lanzara el hechizo Polimorfar en el rostro de Stella, pues su sonrisa divertida y cuasi-maníaca dio paso a una mirada de sorpresa y terror que casi me dio lástima. Parpadeó incrédula, y comenzó a mirar frenéticamente sus notas, mientras el resto de mis amigos se ponía de pie para decirme que no lo hiciera, que debía haber otra forma, que cambiara de opinión. Pero no era un decisión apresurada. Eso es lo que mi personaje haría.

Lo que un verdadero héroe haría.

—Yo… uh… Todos… Todos ustedes ven cómo Hojaplateada corta las sogas del puente —relató Stella, claramente afectada por mi decisión—. La hoja brilla mientras se desplaza por el aire, formando un arco perfecto que parte primero una y luego la otra soga que mantiene colgando al puente. Durante un segundo, un instante que se estira y queda grabado en sus retinas… Todo permanece igual. La gravedad no hace efecto, el tiempo se detiene, y la mirada de todos ustedes se cruza con la de su compañero. Y luego, tras este pequeño instante… el puente cae, arrastrando consigo a la docena de zombies, al Grick frente a ustedes, y a Hojaplateada, con el resplandor de su espada perdiéndose en el vacío oscuro del precipicio, extinguiéndose como una estrella fugaz… Y-Y ahí es donde terminaremos por hoy.

Tan sólo habíamos estado jugando por dos horas, pero nadie se quejó. Todos estaban tomándose el rostro, mirándome con bocas abiertas y ojos incrédulos. Acaba de causar, prácticamente, la primera muerte de un personaje principal en nuestra campaña. Fue un momento duro para todos nosotros, especialmente para mí, pero traté de pretender que no me afectaba demasiado.

Aún así, no estuve muy animado mientras todos guardaban sus cosas y se quitaban los disfraces, y Clyde y yo ordenábamos nuestro sótano. Zach, Liam y Rusty se acercaron a despedirse y se disculparon por no haber podido ayudarme, antes de dirigirse a tomar sus bicicletas y pedalear a sus casas. Stella se acercó luego de ellos, y noté en su tono de voz que ella se culpaba a sí misma por mi decisión. Como si la trampa que ella creyó que sería un interesante desafío hubiera sido la razón por la que todos habíamos terminado el juego antes de tiempo, sintiéndonos miserables.

—Oye, no pasa nada —le aseguré, tratando de sonreír—. Creo que fue un momento súper dramático. Fue una batalla muy interesante. Además, siempre quise jugar un Monje, heh. Supongo que ahora tendré una excusa para hacerlo.

Mis intentos de bromear parecieron al menos calmarla un poco, pero aún así me pidió que no crease un personaje nuevo aún. Que le diera unos días para pensar. Nos saludó a Clyde, a Jordan y a mí, y enseguida se alejó, también en su bicicleta.

Fui consciente del hecho de que ya la única que quedaba era Jordan, y creo que mis manos comenzaron a sudar de los nervios.

—Yo también debería ir yendo —dijo ella, tomando su mochila y abrigándose con una campera.

— ¿No te vienen a buscar? —Preguntó Clyde.

—No, mis papás están ocupados a esta hora. Me tomaré el autobús en la parada aquí a unas calles.

A decir verdad, no me agradaba la idea de que ella se volviera sola ahora que ya estaba entrada la noche. Si estuviera en su bicicleta, quizás, ¿pero una niña de once años esperando sola el autobús? Llámenme anticuado, pero no me sentía confortable con esa idea.

—Iré contigo —me encontré a mí mismo diciendo antes de que mi cerebro pudiera procesar las palabras. Ella me miró, y enseguida me convertí una vez más en presa de mis nervios—. E-Es decir, a la parada de autobús. N-No estaba implicando que te iba a acompañar a tu casa, no. Es que, ya sabes, es de noche, y… pues…

—Lincoln tiene razón —intervino Clyde, probablemente evitando que cavara mi propia tumba—, no está bueno esperar solos en la parada de autobús.

Jordan rió suavemente, aunque noté cómo cambiaba el peso de una pierna a la otra, y sus manos jugaban con los tirantes de su mochila.

— ¿Se están ofreciendo a acompañarme a la parada de autobús para protegerme de cosas peligrosas? —Dijo, alzando una ceja— ¿Y cómo podrían ayudarme si es que algo pasara?

—Oh, no, yo no voy a salir —dijo Clyde, levantando las manos y dando un paso hacia atrás—. Si no dejamos el sótano y nuestra habitación impecables para cuando nuestros papás lleguen del trabajo, van a matarnos. Metafóricamente hablando.

Oh, genial, eso me dejaba solo con Jordan, lo que significaba que mis probabilidades de comportarme como un idiota y arruinarlo todo se habían multiplicado por diez. Ella me miró, esperando una respuesta a su provocativa pregunta. Traté de responder con ingenio y confianza.

—Bueno, si algo llegase a ocurrir, estoy seguro de que yo podría gritar por ayuda más fuerte que tú —le dije, tratando de burlarme de lo suave que ella hablaba y-

Espera, ¡rayos! Eso no era para NADA valiente. ¿Acababa de burlarme de mí mismo? Pues así lo pareció tomar ella, pues rió.

—No puedo decirle que no a eso —admitió—. ¿Vamos, entonces?

Tomé mi sudadera naranja con mangas negras y cierre al medio y la coloqué sobre mi remera favorita. Los dos nos despedimos de Clyde, quien, en cuanto ella volteó, me sonrió y levantó ambos pulgares. Me sonrojé un poco, lo admito, y traté de hacerle un gesto de desimportancia.

Salimos de mi casa y nos adentramos en las afortunadamente iluminadas calles de un bonito barrio semi-residencial cerca del centro de Royal Woods. La mayoría de las manzanas estaban conformadas por viviendas individuales, con árboles en las aceras y jardines al frente y al fondo, pero tras caminar tan sólo un par de calles alcanzábamos una zona más central, con edificios de dos o tres pisos y negocios en planta baja. La parada de autobús que llevaba a la casa de Jordan estaba a unas ocho calles, lo cual nos dejó con varios minutos de caminata hasta llegar allí.

Los primeros metros fueron un incómodo silencio. Bueno, en verdad, el silencio no era incómodo para mí. Quizás suena muy cursi, pero el simple hecho de estar caminando con ella a mi lado era suficiente para mantenerme feliz y contento. Pero seguramente ese no era el caso para ella, así que me apresuré en iniciar una conversación para que ella no creyera que yo era mala compañía o un aburrido.

— ¿Te divertiste esta noche? —Pregunté.

—A decir verdad, fue súper divertido. No me esperaba entrar a una habitación llena de arañas gigantes —reconoció, riendo ante la memoria, aunque luego me miró a los ojos con una pícara sonrisa—. Pero obviamente no podías desaprovechar la oportunidad de causar drama, ¿no?

Bufé, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera y fingiendo enfado.

—Lo dices como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

—Oh, vamos, Pelo de Algodón, tú _sieeeempre_ estás buscando el momento para destacar. ¿Por qué otro motivo te ofrecerías a ir primero a explorar el puente?

Mi sonrisa flanqueó un poco. ¿Es así como ella pensaba de mí? ¿Como alguien siempre buscando ser el centro de atención?

—Mi clase de armadura es la más alta del grupo —expliqué, tratando de justificarme—. Y soy el que menos daño había recibido en la batalla anterior. Si Clyde hubiese ido y había una trampa que hiciera daño, probablemente habría caído inconsciente. No lo hice para _destacar_.

Quizás me puse demasiado a la defensiva, porque la sonrisa juguetona de ella también se desdibujó un poco, y comenzó a caminar más lento junto a mí. Oh, rayos, lo había arruinado una vez más, ¿no?

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento —se disculpó, hablando más suavemente—. La verdad no sé qué decir. No esperaba que te… sacrificaras así.

—No estaba en mis planes cuando pedí ir a explorar el puente —admití, tratando de sonar un poco más animado para que ella no se sintiera mal—. Pero bueno, supongo que ya podré crear un nuevo personaje. Quizás lo vuelva un cobarde, para que nunca se ofrezca a ir primero.

Los dos reímos un poco.

—Es una lástima, me gustaba tu personaje.

—A mí también. La verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de sacrificarlo.

— ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó, genuinamente curiosa— No sabemos qué hubiera pasado si seguíamos. Quizás hubiera habido una posibilidad de salvarte. ¿Por qué no te arriesgaste?

Me tomé unos segundos para considerar su pregunta, pero no los necesité para saber la respuesta. Lo había tenido sumamente claro cuando tomé la decisión.

—Porque eso es lo que Ace Savvy haría —le dije con una gran sonrisa mientras levantaba la vista hacia las estrellas. Ella asintió suavemente, sonriendo también, y noté que sus ojos se desviaron hacia la remera roja que llevaba debajo de mi sudadera abierta, dejando ver el logo negro del último gran protector de Royal Woods.

* * *

Oh, cierto, quizás debería explicarles quién es Ace Savvy, en caso de que ustedes no vivan aquí en Royal Woods.

Pues bien, como todos sabemos, a principios de los ochenta hubo una explosión cósmica en la atmósfera de la Tierra, justo por encima de Norteamérica. No se sabe con exactitud qué es lo que la causó, o qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió. Lo que sí sabemos, es que liberó una increíble cantidad de energía que se expandió por todo el planeta. La mayoría de las personas no lo sintieron, pero esta energía causó cambios en el 0,01% de la población mundial. De un día para el otro, estas personas obtuvieron habilidades de todo tipo, distintas para cada uno. Antes de que la humanidad pudiera reaccionar, había superhéroes entre nosotros, o como los medios los llaman, "metahumanos". Muchos se transformaron en el momento de la explosión, pero de alguna forma que la ciencia no puede explicar, el resto de la humanidad quedó impregnada con potenciales genes metahumanos, por lo cual incluso hasta el día de hoy hay una mínima chance de que un bebé nazca con superpoderes que usualmente se manifiestan en los primeros dos años de vida.

Por supuesto que esto tuvo sus repercusiones geopolíticas a nivel global (el final de la Guerra Fría, la caída de la bolsa de valores, los países sudamericanos y del oeste de África alzándose como las nuevas superpotencias y la desaparición del K-Pop entre otros géneros musicales inferiores), pero dudo que eso les importe demasiado, así que volvamos a lo que nos compete.

Los superhéroes comenzaron a dominar las ciudades. Se convirtieron en figuras públicas, símbolos de respeto y esperanza, alcaldes, gobernadores. Abrieron sus propias compañías, sus propios canales de televisión, sus marcas de ropa. Pero obviamente, así como algunos decidieron utilizar sus poderes para el bien, muchos otros (la gran mayoría, desafortunadamente) decidieron usar sus poderes para el mal. Los supervillanos también aparecieron. ¿Pueden imaginarse lo que eso significó para ciudades como Nueva York? De un día para otro, más de ocho mil personas con superpoderes comenzaron a dominar las calles de la ciudad. La mayoría con intenciones egoístas, la minoría queriendo ayudar a restaurar el orden.

En un pueblo pequeño como Royal Woods, el impacto no fue tan grande. Creo que durante las primeras décadas sí se notó un mayor impacto. Pero a partir de los años 2000, nuestra ciudad comenzó a hacerse famosa en lo que quedó de los Estados Unidos del Norte (el país se dividió en cuatro, por cierto) por el… alto índice de desaparición de metahumanos. Uno a uno, los héroes protectores de la ciudad comenzaron a desaparecer junto con los villanos. Es el gran misterio de nuestra ciudad. Nadie sabe por qué, pero ningún metahumano dura más de cuatro o cinco años antes de desaparecer en misteriosas circunstancias y que nunca más se sepa de ellos. Es por eso que la mayoría de los villanos sólo atacan un par de veces nuestra ciudad antes de dirigirse a otros pueblos o ciudades, incluso si ellas son más grandes y llenas de héroes. Prefieren no arriesgarse. Todos los héroes que alguna vez decidieron defender a Royal Woods desaparecieron, uno por uno.

Todos menos uno.

Ace Savvy, el Vigilante Nocturno, es prácticamente el último héroe que nos queda (no exactamente, pero no nos adelantemos). Inició su carrera en los años noventa, y desde entonces ha protegido a todos los ciudadanos de nuestra ciudad. Es mi héroe personal, mi ídolo, mi inspiración. Hojaplateada estuvo claramente influenciado por él. Un hombre valiente, talentoso, que no duda en arriesgarse por los demás, que ha estado siempre dispuesto a repartir justicia y proteger a los más débiles. Más aún, es el único héroe que ha logrado sobrevivir durante casi treinta años en esta ciudad que parece tener una maldición contra metahumanos.

Todavía recuerdo esa vez en la que Katherine Mulligan le preguntó acerca de por qué continúa defendiéndonos, y su respuesta quedó grabada en mi mente.

"Porque puedo. Y mientras pueda ayudar a otros, será esa mi tarea por el resto de mis días."

¡Dios, lo amo! Una vez estuve junto a él en un acto de apertura de una peluquería. Bueno, no exactamente "junto a él". Había unas doscientas personas entre él, la periodista Katherine Mulligan (quien más entrevistas y primicias tenía acerca de Ace Savvy) y yo, ¡pero si miras los videos, hay un momento en el que puedes ver mi cabello blanco en el fondo! ¡Ace Savvy y yo en un mismo cuadro en una grabación! Es mi mayor inspiración, y estoy convencido que de no ser por él, tampoco tendríamos a Nova y Eclipse.

Ellas son dos jóvenes heroínas, lo cual es sumamente raro. Verán, en otros lugares del mundo, los metahumanos comienzan su vida pública como héroes o villanos tan pronto como se sientan listos. La mayoría suele comenzar a usar sus poderes públicamente durante la adolescencia, aunque no es raro que haya metahumanos de diez años o incluso menos que se paseen por las calles salvando gatos o robando golosinas. ¿En Royal Woods, sin embargo? Si usas tus poderes, para bien o para mal, es probable que acabes siendo otro más de los metahumanos desaparecidos. Por eso ya no hay nuevos héroes, y sólo Ace Savvy quedaba de la vieja camada. Según las estadísticas, debería haber unos treinta metahumanos en Royal Woods, la mayoría de ellos menores de veinticinco años, y sin embargo los únicos que se conocen son Ace Savvy y, desde hace un año y medio, Nova y Eclipse.

En cierta parte es un alivio que yo no haya nacido con superpoderes. No me imagino lo feo que debe sentirse tener poderes pero no usarlos nunca por miedo a ser raptado, o morir, o lo que sea que le pasa a los metahumanos. Es por eso que le estoy tan agradecido a Eclipse, Nova, y por supuesto a Ace Savvy.

No le temen a nada, y arriesgan sus vidas sólo porque creen que es lo correcto.

* * *

—Por eso es que Hojaplateada se sacrificó —comenté—. Si los zombies y el Grick los acorralaban contra la entrada, era muy probable que todos muriéramos. Pero él tuvo la opción de detenerlo todo antes. Sacrificarse, llevándose consigo a todos los enemigos, y asegurarse de que ustedes estuvieran listos para completar la misión y salvar a los Reinos Olvidados.

—Vaya… ahora me siento un poco mal por burlarme de tu egoísmo—dijo Jordan, dándome un suave golpe en el hombro—. Creo que no te doy suficiente crédito.

—Sí, bueno, quizás no me conoces tanto como crees.

Llegamos a la parada de autobús, y nos detuvimos bajo la luz de la farola.

— ¿Qué significa eso, Mr Misterioso? —Preguntó ella.

—Significa que quizás hay más de Lincoln McBride de lo que ves a simple vista.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué? —Dijo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y recostándose contra la farola.

Su cabello rubio brillaba como el vellocino de oro bajo la luz de la lámpara, y sus ojos se veían tan bonitos y cautivantes como siempre. Sentí que se me secaba la garganta, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no quedarme mirándola.

—Tengo muchas habilidades que no conoces.

—Me imagino.

—Lo digo en serio. No me gusta presumir al respecto, pero soy un fantástico cocinero.

Quizás fue mi sonrisa traviesa, o quizás creyó que estaba bromeando (no lo estaba, me encanta cocinar), pero dejó salir una hermosa risita que trató de ocultar colocando un puño delante de su boca.

—Vaya, qué vergüenza. Tengo un amigo varón que sabe confeccionar ropa y cocinar mejor que yo. Mi mamá estaría decepcionada.

—Eso es sexista.

—Pero bueno, imagino que debe ser peor para ti saber que incluso siendo chica soy mucho mejor deportista que tú.

No pude evitar reír ante eso.

—Eso es aún _más_ sexista.

—Pero es cierto.

—Lo es, sí.

Compartimos una muy animada risa, y me sentí como el rey del mundo en aquel momento. Casi no pude evitar mostrar mi rostro decepcionado cuando vimos acercarse el autobús que la llevaría a su casa. Ella se separó del poste de luz y acomodó su ropa.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Lincoln —me dijo, ya sin burla en su voz, regalándome una agradecida mirada—. La pasé muy bien hoy.

—No es nada. Yo también la pasé bien.

—Ahora que me dijiste que sabes cocinar, vas a tener que prepararme algo uno de estos días —añadió, su cabeza inclinándose ligeramente hacia el suelo, pero con sus ojos fijos en mí.

—Yo, uh…

¿Qué decir? ¿Debía decir que no y hacerme el difícil? ¿Bromear y seguirle el juego? Espera, ¿estaba bromeando o lo decía en serio? ¿Me estaba pidiendo que le cocinara algo? ¿Que le llevara algo a la cafetería? ¿Debía invitarla a comer a mi casa? ¿Aceptaría la invitación si es que la hacía o se reiría de mí?

—...no sé —acabé diciendo, en lo que fue probablemente la más grande oportunidad desperdiciada de mi vida.

Noté de inmediato que no era la respuesta que ella esperaba. Su sonrisa se deshizo un poco, y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el autobús se detuvo frente a ella.

—Nos vemos luego —me dijo, no tan animada como hacía un minuto.

—Nos vemos, Jordan.

Y sin más, la puerta del autobús se cerró, dejándome solo en la oscuridad de la silenciosa noche. Me maldije a mí mismo mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar de regreso a mi casa. Todo había salido casi a la perfección. Había tenido diez minutos a solas con la chica que me gustaba, y había sido genial. Y justo al final… justo cuando ella quizás me había dado la oportunidad perfecta para invitarla a salir, o por lo menos a que nos viéramos solos, mis miedos e inseguridades me habían dominado. A veces odiaba ser tan tímido. Vi una lata vacía de soda en la acera, y la pateé con fuerza para desquitar parte de mi frustración conmigo mismo.

Cuando la lata golpeó el suelo, produjo un estruendoso ruido que rompió el silencio de la noche, como si un cubo de basura lleno de ladrillos y copas de vidrio hubiera caído sobre un gong. Fue tan atronador que me quedé helado durante unos segundos, hasta que caí en cuenta de que no había forma que la lata hubiera causado tal conmoción, y una nueva explosión ocurrió hacia mi izquierda. Levanté la mirada, y allí fue cuando los vi.

Saltando entre los techos de los edificios, moviéndose por encima de las luces, envuelto en un manto de misterio y oscuridad, se encontraba un hombre vestido como un cowboy del Viejo Oeste, con sus botas de cuero negro con espuelas, chaqueta negra sobre un chaleco azul, guantes burdeos, un pañuelo burdeos que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro, y un sombrero alto de ala ancha. Como si temiera que estuviera siendo demasiado sutil en su disfraz, cargaba también sobre uno de sus hombros un gran saco de arpillera lleno de vaya uno a saber qué, y en su mano libre empuñaba una pistola.

Mis músculos se congelaron como una liebre en la carretera, e instintivamente retrocedí hacia la pared más cercana, apoyando mi espalda allí como si quisiera traspasarla.

—Wild Card Willy —susurré para mí mismo.

No había dudas, este era uno de los villanos más famosos de Royal Woods. Me refiero a él como villano y no _super_villano porque no era un metahumano. Es la misma diferencia entre los héroes y los superhéroes. No todos los que se ponen un uniforme y salen a ayudar a los demás son súper. Durante mucho tiempo se discutió si el motivo por el que Ace Savvy no había desaparecido como el resto de los superhéroes era porque no tenía poderes, pero su fuerza, destreza y reflejos sobrehumanos demostraron lo contrario.

Y hablando de ello…

Observé cómo Wild Card Willy miraba por encima de su hombro y disparaba con su arma. Esperé una bala, pero lo que salió del cañón fue un resplandor de un rojo que me recordó a los blasters láser de Star Wars. Atravesó el aire casi más rápido de lo que mis ojos pudieron captar, pero tras recorrer unos quince metros, un pequeño rectángulo blanco con un As de Pica grabado en el centro lo interceptó en medio del aire, causando una pequeña explosión similar a las dos que me habían asustado hace algunos instantes.

En cuanto reconocí aquel rectángulo, mi corazón se convirtió en un rinoceronte en medio de una estampida, tratando de escapar de mi pecho. Giré la cabeza hacia mi izquierda, y ahí estaba, moviéndose con la determinación y agilidad de una pantera, Ace Savvy.

Incluso con la poca luz con la que contaba pude identificar su traje rojo oscuro, sus braceletes, su cinturón de utilidad, su antifaz negro protegiendo su identidad secreta, y su ondeante capa azul nocturno. Se movía a través de la azotea, siguiéndole el paso al villano de turno, listo para repartir justicia y hacerlo pagar por sus crímenes.

Nunca jamás en mis once años de vida había tenido una vista en vivo tan clara de él. Aquella vez en la peluquería apenas si había podido ver flashes de su cabello o su capa. Ahora podía verlo a cuerpo entero, con ese spandex, como el que mis papás usaban para sus diseños de ropa, corriendo bajo la tenue luz de las estrellas tras uno de sus más clásicos enemigos. Ace Savvy ya había puesto a Wild Card Willy tras las rejas en trece ocasiones.

Pueden confiar en los datos que les digo. No en vano soy moderador del subreddit de Ace.

Lo sensato hubiera sido que volviera a mi casa, le contara a Clyde lo que acababa de ver, los dos habláramos entusiasmados acerca de nuestro héroe favorito, y quizás, mientras él estaba ocupado con videojuegos, yo pudiera ir a mi atelier secreto en el ático para continuar con mi cosplay ultra realista de Ace, en vista de la próxima Comic Con. Lo sensato hubiera sido quedarme con el recuerdo, grabarlo en mi retina, atesorarlo por siempre, y continuar con mi vida.

Pero, como podrán confirmar mientras más me conozcan, la sensatez no es una de mis virtudes.

No queriendo perderme la oportunidad de ver a mi héroe en acción, y quizás grabarlo con mi teléfono celular, comencé a correr tras las figuras en los tejados. Wild Card era peligroso, claramente, pero no había forma de que presentara una amenaza para Ace. En ningún momento pensé que mi integridad pudiera correr peligro alguno.

Pese a que eran adultos, y el atletismo nunca había sido algo en lo que me destacase, el hecho de que ellos tuvieran que ir saltando de azotea en azotea me ayudó a mantenerles el paso. Y no fue difícil seguirlos con las grandes explosiones que su persecución causaba. Conocía estas calles muy bien debido a la cercanía que tenían a mi casa, por lo que pude encontrar algunos callejones por los que acortar las distancias. Miraba hacia arriba cada tanto, tratando de ver más de mi superhéroe favorito, y de hecho logré ver fugaces imágenes de su capa y su cabello.

Tras unos cincuenta segundos persiguiéndolos, noté que estarían por llegar a la esquina. Los dos eran grandes acróbatas, pero no había forma de que lograran saltar de una acera a la otra. Pensando rápido, imaginé que tratarían de hacer un giro en noventa grados, dirigiéndose hacia la izquierda. Si tomaba el primer callejón hacia el pulmón de manzana, acortaría el camino, y podría llegar a colocarme justo por debajo de ellos mientras saltaban de un lado a otro.

Confié en mi instinto, y eso fue justo lo que hice. El callejón era oscuro, con paredes de ladrillo sucio y lleno de arte callejero no muy bueno. El olor de un par de bolsas de basura abiertas y olvidadas desde hace algunos días invadió mi nariz, pero decidí ignorarlo y continuar hacia delante. Llegué a una intersección de dos callejones que se encontraban en un ángulo recto en el pulmón de la manzana.

Las buenas noticias fueron que mis cálculos habían sido correctos, y yo había llegado justo a tiempo para interceptar la persecución.

Las malas noticias fueron que el saco de arpillera cayó unos metros por delante de mí, y tras escuchar unas maldiciones, vi que Wild Card Willy comenzaba a descender por una escalera de incendios, bajando al nivel donde yo me encontraba.

Mi primer pensamiento fue una palabra que mis papás no hubiesen estado orgullosos de escuchar. Mi segundo pensamiento fue mucho más concreto y útil: "Escóndete". Miré a mis alrededores. Podía retroceder hacia el callejón por el que había llegado, pero Willy estaba a punto de voltear, y lo último que quería era acabar acribillado por un villano de poca monta. Mis ojos se enfocaron en un contenedor de basura lo suficientemente amplio como para cubrirme por completo, y casi sin pensarlo, me lancé hacia allí, haciéndome lo más pequeño posible y tratando de calmar mis piernas temblorosas.

Wild Card Willy parecía estar a punto de llegar al nivel del suelo, pero entonces una figura cayó ágilmente justo por delante de mi escondite, y pude ver a Ace Savvy con un nivel de detalle que nunca había soñado.

En persona parecía incluso más impresionante que en mis pósters y fotografías. Era alto, midiendo probablemente casi un metro noventa. El spandex se aferraba a sus músculos, enfatizando desde sus poderosos gemelos, tan grandes como mis dos piernas juntas, hasta los pequeños músculos debajo de las axilas. Su pecho ancho estiraba el logo del As de Picas, negro con la A blanca en el centro, y su mandíbula ancha y rectangular acababa con una barbilla en punta que enfatizaba su sonrisa sarcástica.

Una sonrisa que flaqueó durante unos segundos cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. El tiempo se detuvo, y mi corazón casi lo hizo también. Deseé haber tenido mi teléfono a mano para poder sacarle una foto, pero probablemente no hubiera sido el mejor momento para pedir un autógrafo.

No sé qué vio en mi cara. Probablemente una mezcla de terror absoluto por estar en una situación que debería haber considerado con mayor detenimiento, mezclado con adoración y fascinación por estar frente a mi ídolo. No era fácil leer su rostro, pero me pareció verlo pasar por sorpresa, confusión, y finalmente resolución. El contacto visual duró tan sólo unos instantes, y en seguida él se paró erguido, mirando con una nueva sonrisa socarrona a donde, imaginé, Wild Card se encontraba tratando de llegar a su saco.

— ¿Robando perfumerías otra vez? Vamos, Willy, creí que habías jurado no robar más —dijo Ace, con su voz grave y amena sonando como si estuviera charlando con un taxista en medio de un largo viaje al centro.

— ¡Juré que sólo le robaría a los que se lo merecen! —Lo desafió Wild Card, a quien no podía ver desde mi posición. — ¡El dueño de este lugar tiene cinco empleados en condiciones precarias! ¡Les niega sus vacaciones y los hace trabajar horas extra los fines de semana! ¡Debe pagar por su insensibilidad!

—Sí sabes que su negocio está probablemente asegurado, ¿verdad? No está perdiendo dinero.

— ¡Pero la burocracia lo aburrirá! —Retrucó Wild Card, como si acabara de desbaratar los argumentos de su contrincante— ¡Imagínatelo pasando seis horas asegurándose de tener todos sus papeles en regla, lidiando con los secretarios lentos de las empresas aseguradoras! ¡Eso le enseñará una lección!

Ace Savvy rió suavemente, y casi pasó desapercibido para mí, pero mientras tenía la vista fija en el villano, su mano derecha me hizo un claro gesto para que me quedara quieto en mi lugar. Perfecto, pensé. No pensaba moverme de todas formas.

—Willy, tú sabes que te aprecio. Si no fueras un ladrón crónico fanático de los cowboys, probablemente podríamos ser amigos. Pero no puedes seguir así. Tienes que dejar de robar a todos los malos empleadores.

—Oh, claro, está mal que yo robe a los empresarios viles, pero ellos pueden robarle a los trabajadores y nadie bate un ojo. Sólo porque la ley los protege de sus actos de villanía.

Curiosamente, fue en ese momento que comprendí que Wild Card no era tan villano como yo creía. Era más un caótico neutral, me pareció.

—Las leyes son las que mantienen el orden y la estructura, Willy —mencionó Ace, claramente legal bueno, en términos de D&D—. En fin, los dos sabemos cómo va a acabar esto. Ríndete, deja que te espose, y hablaré con la policía para que consideren reducir tu sentencia. O al menos darte televisión satelital en tu celda para ver Los Siete Magníficos.

—Esta vez las cosas son distintas, Ace —dijo, con una seguridad que me desconcertó.

Hubo un silencio durante algunos segundos, pero noté los ojos de Ace entrecerrándose.

—Sí, lo noté. ¿De dónde sacaste esa arma?

— ¡Ja! ¡Como si fuera a decírtelo tan fácil! —Rió Wild Card— Digamos que un patrocinador secreto cree que tengo razón en mi búsqueda de justicia social. Me dio estas dos armas para que pudiera salirme con la mía.

— ¿Y qué es lo que hacen? —Preguntó Ace con cautela.

—Yo… Bueno, la roja parece ser un tipo de disparo de contusión —dijo, sonando un tanto confundido—. La verde… No sé qué es lo que hace. ¡Pero la nota decía que la usara en caso de emergencia!

Hubo lo que pareció ser un duelo de miradas, y el silencio me crispaba los nervios. ¿Qué no podía Wild Card rendirse y terminar con todo esto antes de que mojara mis pantalones?

—Willy, no sé quién te envió esas armas, pero no creo que estén de tu lado. Déjalas a un lado antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas.

— ¡No tengo que arrepentirme de nada si es que tú no intervienes!

—Tengo que hacerlo —dijo Ace con solemnidad—. Es mi deber como héroe.

El callejón tenía unos cinco metros de ancho. Desde mi posición tan sólo podía ver lo que Ace Savvy hacía, pero por la forma en la que se movía, me pareció que estaban manteniendo sus distancias, girando circularmente en un duelo de miradas. Ace se alejaba de mí, lo cual significaba que Wild Card estaba probablemente acercándose, lo cual me puso casi tan nervioso como esa vez en la que Rusty me convenció de entrar al baño de chicas a escribir el número de teléfono de Liam en el espejo. Sentía que iba a ser descubierto en cualquier momento, y que ese sería mi fin.

—Deja el botín —ofreció Ace Savvy—. Déjalo aquí, tira tus armas, y vete. Ni siquiera voy a arrestarte. Esto no tiene por qué escalar.

— ¿Y desde cuándo dejas escapar a un criminal? —Preguntó Wild Card.

—No te estoy dejando escapar, estoy haciendo un trato. Esas armas… algo no está bien. Dime quién te las dio, y a cambio de tu colaboración en mi investigación, te ofrezco la posibilidad de disfrutar de tu libertad condicional por más tiempo.

Hoy en día, con más experiencia bajo mi cinturón, soy capaz de comprender cuál era el plan de Ace. Estaba tratando de dialogar con Wild Card, de mantenerlo concentrado en él, de evitar que se fijara en sus alrededores. Estaba haciéndolo girar para que acabase dándome la espalda, lo cual me daría la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirme sin que me viera, sano y salvo.

Era un buen plan, pero en mi estado asustado e hipertenso, no lo entendí. Lo único que vi era cómo Ace se alejaba de mí, y escuchaba al villano acercándose hacia mi posición. Wild Card no era un asesino, era un ladrón, pero aún así estaba cargado con armas, y tenerlo cerca no me producía ninguna gracia. Me asusté, entré en pánico. Escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos, mis dedos temblaban, y un frío sudor caía por mi frente.

Giré a mi izquierda, hacia el callejón por el que había llegado. La esquina estaba a unos cuatro metros. Calculé mis distancias. Si ganaba un buen impulso, podría saltar hacia delante, rodar, empujarme con mis talones y salir del callejón en un segundo. No le daría tiempo a Wild Card de reaccionar, y en el peor de los casos, Ace reaccionaría antes.

Respiré hondo un par de veces antes de decidirme, y en un acto de estúpida valentía, me abalancé hacia mi salida.

Y esa tirada demostró ser el punto de quiebre en la historia de Royal Woods.

Por supuesto, había sobreestimado mis capacidades acrobáticas. Mi idea de tirarme hacia delante y rodar tomaba por sentado de que yo era a) capaz de lanzarme casi paralelamente al suelo y b) lo suficientemente ágil como para iniciar el giro en el aire y continuar el momento en tierra.

No fui capaz de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Mi pechó golpeó contra el suelo duro de concreto, y mi cabeza rebotó, haciendo que mis dientes se cerraran dolorosamente sobre mi lengua. Inmediatamente sentí el sabor metálico de mi sangre, pero no fue nada comparado con el inmenso terror que me envolvió en aquel instante. Decir que me sentí congelado funciona en más de un sentido, pues no sólo noté que mi cuerpo entero se bloqueaba, dejándome inmóvil, sino que una fría sensación de terror me inundó, como si alguien hubiera dejado caer una cubeta de hielo debajo de mi camisa.

Todo sucedió tan extremadamente rápido que lo viví en cámara lenta. No sé cómo explicarlo. Es como si la información hubiera sobrecargado mi cerebro, y en lugar de vivirlo en tiempo real, mi organismo tuvo que tomarse unos segundos y analizar cuadro por cuadro la secuencia que acababa de entrar por mi retina, para asegurarse de que era real.

Lo primero que oí fue un grito de sorpresa y una voz mucho más grave exclamando "¡DETENTE!". Sentí un cosquilleo en cuello, como si todos los vellos de mi nuca se estuvieran erizando. En el poco tiempo que le llevó a mi cabeza girar hacia atrás, noté cómo todo el callejón se iluminaba, y cuando giré, vi que el arma de Wild Card Willy me estaba apuntando, y un rayo de luz verde comenzaba a ocupar todo mi campo de visión.

En ese momento, recordé.

Era un recuerdo tan extraño, tan lejano, que durante mucho tiempo creí que se trataba sólo de una pesadilla. Una pesadilla recurrente que solía tener cuando era niño, esos meses que pasé en el orfanato, y los primeros años que pasé en la casa de mi nueva familia, los McBride. Lo había olvidado por completo, pero en ese instante la memoria me golpeó como un rayo. Imágenes rápidas de dos personas corriendo, sonidos vivos de mí llorando, un grito de mujer, y una luz verde cegadora…

Incluso si mi cuerpo no estuviera congelado, el shock que aquel recuerdo me trajo me hubiera dejado paralizado, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Y así fue como sucedió. No pude moverme. No pude salvarme. No pude defenderme a mí mismo.

Y fue mi inutilidad lo que llevó a que Ace Savvy saltara. A que él se interpusiera entre el arma y yo. A que se colocara con los brazos abiertos. A que el destello y la explosión cuando el rayo de luz impactó con su pecho dejara ver su silueta a través de la capa azul.

La secuencia entera duró tan sólo unos instantes, pero para mis ojos todo sucedió en cámara hasta el momento en el que el cuerpo de Ace Savvy cayó humeando frente a mí.


	2. Charlas de chicas

_Muchas gracias a la agradable recepción que le dieron al primer capítulo. Les dejo el segundo._

_Agradecimientos especiales a Sylar Díaz, J0nas Nagera, WOKELAND, El Maestro, Kennedy G. Barnsfield, Luis Carlos, Deadly Ice 88, nahuelvera2, Ant y Luna Plataz._

* * *

**Capítulo 2:  
****Charla de chicas.**

—Oh por Dios… ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

Las palabras que reverberaban en las frías paredes del callejón pertenecían a Wild Card Willy, pero durante aquellos confusos y desgarradores momentos, creí que se habían escapado de mi boca. Por supuesto, debería haber sabido que eso era imposible, porque mi garganta estaba cerrada, seca, y no hubiera sido posible que ningún sonido escapara de ella. Mis ojos tenían visión túnel, y mis sentidos dejaron de funcionar correctamente. Ya no olía la basura, ya no sentía mi frío sudor, el callejón y el suelo de concreto se veían borrosos, y lo único que podía percibir con claridad era el cuerpo de Ace Savvy, caído boca abajo justo delante de mí.

—No —murmuró Wild Card, aunque su voz me llegaba como un distante eco—. No, no, no, no, ¡no!

Debería haber estado asustado. Wild Card podría haberme disparado a mí también. Si lo hubiera hecho, aquel habría sido el final de mi historia. "Hola, mi nombre es Lincoln McBride. Un día estaba jugando Calabozos y Dragones, luego vi una persecución, hice que le dispararan a Ace Savvy y morí. Genial, ¿no?". Tendría que haber intentado escapar de allí, o haber gritado por piedad. Y sin embargo, lo único que atiné a hacer fue ponerme de rodillas y quedarme en silencio, tratando de entender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sentí un vuelco en el estómago, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar los Doritos que había comido durante la partida en mi sótano. Mis oídos parecieron taparse, y comencé a oír mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón como si alguien los estuviera amplificando. Wild Card gritaba, pero no entendí lo que decía. Apenas volteé cuando escuché un impacto, viendo una de sus armas en el suelo. Eran raras, no parecían pistolas comunes. Eran de un metal plateado muy brillante, casi blanco, con algunos detalles en rojo o verde. Una de ellas, la verde, tenía una voluta de humo escapando del cañón.

Wild Card huyó. Las pistolas y el saco de arpillera lleno de objetos robados quedaron olvidados en el frío suelo, y me dejó solo junto al cuerpo de Ace Savvy.

¿Cuerpo… o cadáver?

—Ace… ¡ACE!

Volví a controlar mis articulaciones. Me acerqué a Ace, y coloqué mis manos sobre uno de sus hombros. Sus músculos eran como piedras, y cuando traté de voltearlo boca arriba, fue como tratar de dar vuelta un lavarropas. Mis brazos débiles y sin entrenar tuvieron que esforzarse al máximo para conseguirlo, pero lo hicieron, y pronto pude ver su rostro.

El aire que había estado conteniendo dentro de mis pulmones escapó aliviado cuando vi que sus ojos se abrían por detrás de su máscara.

— ¡Estás vivo! —Dije, sintiendo que un gran peso se desprendía de mis hombros.

Desafortunadamente, el peso volvió a instalarse, diez veces más pesado, cuando noté un pequeño hilo de sangre cayendo por un lado de su boca. Y cuando mis ojos descendieron hasta su pecho, donde una marca negra lo cubría casi por completo, con una parte de su traje roto dejando ver sus pectorales, de los cuales brotaba sangre.

Ace tosió, y movió sus brazos ligeramente, colocando uno sobre sus heridas.

—Niño, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó con suavidad.

— ¡Estás herido!

— ¿Lo estás tú? —Insistió— ¿Te lastimaste?

—N-No…

Suspiró suavemente, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Eso es bueno. Muy bueno —volvió a toser, y su labio inferior se manchó de más sangre que salía de su boca—. Willy… pobre Willy.

—N-No te preocupes, llamaré una ambulancia —me apresuré en decir, mi mano internándose en los bolsillos de mis pantalones para tomar mi teléfono.

Estaba a punto de sacarlo, pero la mano libre de Ace se cerró suavemente alrededor de mi muñeca.

—No hace falta —me dijo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír—. El arma que le dieron no es normal. Sea quien sea… quería acabar conmigo.

— ¡Y no v-vamos a dejar que eso pase! —Le aseguré, encerrado su inmensa mano con las dos mías, mucho más pequeñas.

Lo miré intensamente, y apreté sus dedos tan fuerte como pude. Él se quedó mirándome, clavando sus ojos verdes en mí.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, niño?

—S-Soy Lincoln, señor. Soy su fan número uno —admití, tratando de mantenerlo conmigo.

—Lincoln. Ok, Lincoln, necesito que me prestes mucha atención, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo una misión para ti.

Su voz comenzaba a sonar cansada, como si pronunciar cada palabra le costase horrores. No supe a qué se refería, pero acerqué mi rostro a él. Podría haberme pedido lo que fuera, y yo lo haría. Cualquier cosa por él.

Le aseguré que tenía mi total atención.

—Necesito que tomes el símbolo de mi cinturón. Tómalo y ve a la dirección que tiene escrito del otro lado. Es una llave de mi casa. Entra sin que nadie te vea, y busca la biblioteca en la planta baja. ¿Me sigues?

Asentí, aunque honestamente todos mis pensamientos se confundían en la nebulosa de mi cabeza. Ace dejó escapar un quejido de dolor, y por un instante su rostro se ensombreció, pero en seguida volvió a sonreír.

—Esto que voy a pedirte es muy peligroso, así que ten mucho, mucho cuidado. Hay un kit de emergencia en una pequeña vitrina, junto a un extintor de fuego. Toma una botella de alcohol, tira todo lo que puedas sobre la alfombra grande que cubre la biblioteca… y préndela fuego. No te arriesgues. Sólo enciende una parte de la alfombra, y huye tan rápido como puedas. La alfombra es muy inflamable. Una pequeña llama hará que todo se incendie. Vete, y asegúrate que nadie te vea. Deja que la casa se incendie.

— ¿Q-Quieres que incendie tu casa? —Pregunté, asustado, confundido y preocupado.

—Hay algunas cosas que no puedo confiarle a nadie.

—P-P-Pero ¡tú vives ahí! ¡Vas a salir de esta! ¡Tú siempre sales adelante!

Apretó un poco mis manos, y aunque no dijo lo que pensaba, lo pude ver en sus ojos.

—Todo estará bien, Lincoln.

— ¡N-No! ¡Ace, tienes que levantarte! —Le rogué. — ¡Te necesitamos! ¡Eres… eres nuestro último héroe!

—Las ciudades no necesitan superhéroes, niño. Sólo personas comunes dispuestas a ayudar a los demás. Cuidar de sus familias y amigos. Cualquiera puede ser un héroe… lo único que necesitan es contar la esperanza de que las cosas pueden estar mejor, y la voluntad para hacer lo correcto.

Quizás, en cualquier otro contexto, habría encontrado sus palabras inspiradoras. Si fuera un discurso en un acto escolar, me habría puesto de pie para aplaudirlo y vitorear tan tierno mensaje. Era un poco complicado, sin embargo, sentirme esperanzado mientras sostenía en mis brazos el cuerpo moribundo de mi ídolo y mi más grande inspiración. Su rostro estaba cada vez más pálido, y el agarre que tenía sobre mis manos se debilitaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Ace Savvy estaba muriendo, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. No sólo eso… sino que era todo mi culpa.

No sé si las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a caer antes, pero fue en ese momento cuando las noté, resbalando por mi rostro y dejando pequeños círculos mojados sobre el suelo. Me costaba respirar. Quería despertar de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo, pero no hubo caso, el escenario del callejón no cambiaba.

—Lo siento… Lo siento —le dije, cerrando los ojos y bajando mi cabeza.

—Lincoln… —la mano que le quedaba libre encontró su camino hacia uno de mis hombros, cerrándose sobre él como si de un padre se tratara— Siempre supe que no iba a llegar a retirarme y disfrutar de la vida en una casa de ancianos. Y sabes… siempre esperé que el día que tuviera que irme, fuera salvando a alguien. Es… es un lindo consuelo saber que tú estarás bien.

—Es mi culpa… ¡es mi culpa!

—Espero que realmente no creas eso… y si lo haces, e-espero que algún día comprendas que fui y-yo quien tomó la decisión…

—A-Ace…

El sepulcral silencio de aquella trágica noche se quebró con incipientes sirenas de policía que parecían crecer en intensidad con cada instante que pasaba.

—Alguien debe haber llamado por los disparos —dijo Ace, tosiendo a la máxima capacidad de sus pulmones—. Lincoln, toma la insignia de mi cinto. No hay mucho tiempo. No necesitas que la policía te interrogue…

Levanté mi rostro surcado por lágrimas y lo miré. Incluso alguien tan poderoso, sabio y valiente como Ace Savvy se veía igual de vulnerable que cualquiera de nosotros en las puertas de la muerte. Refregué mis ojos con la manga de mi sudadera y dirigí mis manos hacia su cinturón de utilidades.

La insignia se encontraba incrustada en el centro. Mis dedos se cerraron sobre ella y jalé, pero no parecía querer despegarse. Tuve que usar ambas manos para girarla y tratar de desencajarla hasta que finalmente se separó. Era un metal negro, bastante liviano, trabajado en forma de pica. Entraba perfectamente en la palma de mi mano, y me quedé observándolo hasta que el sonido de las sirenas comenzó a volverse insoportable.

Dirigí una mirada a mi héroe caído. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, y me dedicó una última sonrisa.

—Confío en ti, Lincoln. Ve.

Los vidrios de las tiendas de la acera de enfrente comenzaron a iluminarse con destellos rojos y azules. No sé si estaba justificado, pero por algún motivo me aterraba pensar que la policía pudiera llegar a interrogarme. Quizás temía que me arrestaran por ser cómplice del asesinato de Ace Savvy.

Sea como fuere, tan sólo atiné a correr. Corrí camino a mi casa. Corrí sin preocuparme por el cansancio. Mis pulmones luchaban por mantener el aliento, mis músculos ardían con el ácido láctico que los envolvía, y la palma de mi mano se cerraba tan fuertemente sobre la insignia de Ace Savvy que creí que me cortaría con la punta. La policía no me vio, pero si hubieran estado interesados en encontrarme, podrían haber seguido el rastro de lágrimas que dejé, como un deprimido Hansel. Para cuando llegué a mi casa, mi cuerpo estaba listo para caer desmayado.

Vi la camioneta de mis papás estacionada en la acera. Abrí la puerta de entrada y corrí hacia el baño. Mis papás estaban en la cocina, y Clyde en nuestra habitación. Nadie me vio mientras me encerraba allí, encendía el extractor de vapor para que hubiera ruido, y me sentaba en el suelo contra la puerta.

Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo me dolían. Mis ojos ardían por las angustiosas lágrimas que brotaban de ellos. La insignia de mi héroe resbaló de mis manos hacia el suelo, y tiré de mi cabello hasta que el dolor pudo más que mi odio hacia mí mismo. Estaba angustiado, aterrorizado, me sentía culpable, sucio. El hedor de mi transpiración me molestaba, y casi en modo automático, me quité mi ropa y encendí la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente cayera sobre mis hombros y espalda, esperando que el agua pudiera arrastrar todo lo malo fuera de mí.

Me duché por veinte minutos, hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse y mis ojos ya no podían llorar más. Me sequé como pude, me envolví en una toalla, dejé mis ropas sucias en el canasto para lavar, y escondí la insignia de Ace Savvy. Para mi sorpresa, Clyde ya no estaba en nuestra habitación cuando entré a ella. Me dio tiempo a cambiarme y tratar de poner un rostro sereno y tranquilo sin nadie que me interrumpiera.

Salí de mi habitación y fui hacia la sala de estar, pensando en cómo podía hablar de esto con mis padres o con Clyde. ¿Podía decirles lo que había pasado? ¿Sería seguro confiarlo? No iba a poder esconder el hecho de que Ace había caído por mi culpa, la verdad se sabría pronto. Debía ser directo.

Por suerte para mí, no necesité confesar nada. Al entrar a la sala, vi que mi familia adoptiva se encontraba de pie frente a la televisión, y llegué justo a tiempo para escuchar la voz del conductor de un programa de noticias.

—_...hospital regional, nuestra confiable y activa reportera Katherine Mulligan tiene noticias de último momento. Katherine, te escuchamos._

Me acerqué para ver mejor la televisión. Tras una breve transición, el estudio de televisión dio paso a una escenografía con el hospital regional de nuestra ciudad en el fondo. Se podía ver a un grupo importante de periodistas, con muchos llegando apresurados en autos y siendo detenidos por la policía mientras trataban de entrar al edificio. Katherine Mulligan estaba allí, con su cabello recogido en una coleta y adornado con una banda amarilla, haciendo juego con su saco y falda del mismo color radiante, que la hacían destacar como una musa de la información. Su usualmente bello rostro, sin embargo, se encontraba ahora transmutado en una máscara de angustia, con el maquillaje negro cayendo de sus ojos y sus labios luchando por mantenerse serenos.

El gráfico debajo de ella leía: ACE SAVVY FUE TRASLADADO DE URGENCIAS AL HOSPITAL.

—_Esta es Katherine Mulligan, reportando en vivo desde el Hospital de Royal Woods _—dijo, y su voz quebrada fue todo lo que necesitaba para confirmar mis peores temores—. _Y es con mucho dolor y desazón que debo informarles a nuestros oyentes que las peores noticias han sido confirmadas por el cuerpo médico. Hace tan sólo unos minutos… A-Ace Savvy falleció por un paro cardiorrespiratorio producto de heridas no confirmadas._

Mi corazón sufrió un vuelco, y mis rodillas casi ceden ante el peso de mi cuerpo. Mis padres jadearon, y mi hermano Clyde dejó escapar un grito de horror. Detrás mío, la ventana que daba hacia la calle estaba ligeramente abierta, dejando entrar una suave brisa nocturna. Junto con la brisa, sin embargo, comenzó a llegar a nuestra casa los gritos de nuestros vecinos. Hombres, mujeres y niños maldiciendo a los cielos, llorando a viva voz, tratando de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Katherine debía ser muy buena en su trabajo, o quizás estaba demasiado afectada como para continuar de inmediato, pero dejó una pausa lo suficientemente larga como para que todos en nuestras casas pudiéramos reaccionar antes de seguir informando.

—_La causa de su muerte es aún desconocida, y hasta donde hemos podido averiguar, no ha habido testigos. Esperamos obtener más información en las próximas horas… pero… pero la verdad, en este momento, no es más que un dato anecdótico. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, la única certeza que nos queda es que hemos perdido a nuestro héroe, y este día será por siempre recordado como la página más negra de la historia de Royal Woods. Mañana será un nuevo día, y será nuestra responsabilidad seguir adelante y salir de este pozo que a priori parece no tener fondo. Mañana será un día para comenzar a reconstruir y demostrar que nuestros lazos como comunidad pueden superar la más terrible de las tragedias. Mañana el Sol saldrá una vez más. Pero creo que hasta entonces, esta noche estaremos todos de luto. Recordemos y atesoremos todos los momentos que pasamos junto a Ace Savvy, e incluso con el dolor inmensurable que nos consume por dentro, guardemos un atisbo de esperanza y felicidad, pues estoy segura de que así es como Ace hubiera querido que lo recordáramos. Katherine Mulligan, despidiéndose de nuestra audiencia, y deseándoles a todos fuerzas en estos terribles momentos_.

El canal volvió a transicionar hacia el estudio, donde el conductor se había quitado sus lentes y cubría su rostro con una mano mientras lloraba sobre su escritorio, las lágrimas cayendo visiblemente hasta perderse detrás del nuevo título: ACE SAVVY HA MUERTO.

El resto de la noche pasó sin que yo lo comprendiera del todo. Lloré junto a Clyde y mis padres. En algún momento, supongo, cenamos. Me acosté en mi cama, Clyde en la suya, pero en algún momento uno de los dos se acercó al otro, y acabamos durmiendo sobre el mismo colchón, buscando algún consuelo. Incluso con mi cansancio, el sueño tardó en apoderarse de mis sentidos. Supongo que me habré dormido cerca de las dos de la mañana, y hasta que me desperté a la mañana siguiente, mi mente estuvo ocupada con horribles pesadillas. Wild Card Willy riéndose frente a mí, disparándole a Jordan mientras yo sólo podía quedarme de pie observando lo que ocurría, con Ace Savvy susurrándome al oído cómo todo era mi culpa, y repentinos flashes de luz verde acompañados por el grito de una mujer.

No hace falta decir que fue la peor noche de mi vida.

* * *

Un millón de cosas pasaron durante la noche y las primeras horas de la mañana hasta que Clyde y yo nos despertamos. En algún punto de la madrugada, Wild Card Willy se había entregado voluntariamente a la justicia, declarándose culpable de la muerte de Ace Savvy y aceptando una condena inmediata. Al parecer, el fiscal no le había creído al principio.

— ¡No hay forma de que tú lo hayas hecho, Willy! ¡Te encerró en la cárcel más de diez veces! —Le había dicho, supuestamente.

Pero, al parecer, Wild Card le había otorgado suficientes datos como para que tuvieran que aceptar que él había sido el culpable de esta tragedia. Estaba ya encerrado en una celda, a la espera de que le dictaran su sentencia. Ningún policía llegó a mi casa pidiendo interrogarme, y mi cara no apareció en la televisión como el responsable de la muerte del mayor héroe de la historia de nuestra ciudad, así que asumí que, por ahora, mi participación en el accidente se mantenía en secreto. Y para ser honestos… no estaba seguro de querer cambiar eso realmente. Siempre he sido un chico un tanto tímido y que pasaba desapercibido en la escuela, pero por más que quisiera ser famoso, no quería serlo si eso significaba ser la cara de una tragedia.

El segundo gran anuncio que oí al despertar y dirigirme al desayunador fue el hecho de que un funeral público iba a llevarse a cabo en el cementerio, y toda la ciudad estaba invitada a él.

—Quiero ir —le dije a mis papás, quienes estaban sentados junto a mí en la barra desayunadora.

Oh, cierto, creo que no los introduje a mis papás. Harold y Howard, el de cabello negro y el pelirrojo respectivamente. Uno más bajo y rechoncho, el otro flaco y alto. Los dos trabajan como diseñadores de moda, creando vestidos, trajes y todo tipo de vestimenta para algunos de los empresarios y celebridades más importantes de Royal Woods. Ellos me enseñaron todo lo que sé acerca de costura y confección de ropa. Así es como fui capaz de hacer mi disfraz y los de mis amigos para jugar Calabozos y Dragones.

Los dos oyeron mi pedido, y tras intercambiar una mirada, Harold fue quien habló primero.

—Lincoln… sabemos lo mucho que Ace Savvy significaba para ti…

—Y para ti, Clyde —dijo mi otro papá, mirando con tristeza a mi hermano.

—…pero no estamos seguros de que ir a un funeral sea saludable para ustedes.

—Sí, los funerales son tristes, y no es un lugar para niños de su edad.

— ¡Papá! —Se quejó Clyde, colocándose a mi lado— ¡Es Ace! ¡No podemos no estar!

— ¡Todo el mundo va a estar allí! —Añadí— ¡Se merece que lo despidamos!

Mi hermano y yo pusimos nuestras caras más tristes, y por primera vez en nuestros años de tratar de manipular a nuestros padres, no necesitamos fingir. Nuestras emociones eran reales, y el dolor que me producía la idea de perderme el funeral de la persona a quien le había causado la muerte me aterraba.

No pudieron negarse. Un par de horas más tarde, luego del almuerzo y cuando el Sol había alcanzado el punto más alto en el cielo, nos pidieron que nos vistamos de negro. En la televisión no habían dicho nada acerca de un código de vestimenta, pero en las películas todo el mundo siempre iba vestido de negro, así que no me pareció raro en absoluto. Me vestí con una simple camisa de polo y unos pantalones de jean negro. Clyde hizo lo suyo, y más que nunca, los dos realmente nos veíamos como hermanos.

Nos subimos a la camioneta, y tras unos silenciosos veinte minutos, llegamos a las afueras del cementerio, en la periferia de la ciudad. Nunca había entrado, pero de inmediato el lugar me dio escalofríos. Había grandes paredes de concreto, con portones de rejas que se alzaban como filas y filas de peligrosas lanzas negras apuntando al cielo. Una parte de mí estaba ligeramente asustada. ¿Por qué cerrar con tanto empeño un lugar de descanso? ¿Es que acaso temían que los zombies se alzaran e invadieran la ciudad?

Oh rayos, ¿era eso algo que podía pasar?

Mis miedos desaparecieron rápidamente sin embargo cuando reparé en la inmensa cantidad de gente que se encontraba peregrinando hacia el interior del cementerio. Una marea de personas. La mayoría estaba vestida completamente de negro, aunque había un importante número de personas que parecían nunca haber visto una película con un funeral, vistiendo ropa de colores.

Mi familia y yo entramos, y debo admitir que una vez pasado el umbral del exterior, el cementerio se veía completamente diferente por dentro. Era, sin lugar a dudas, el parque más hermoso y maravilloso que jamás había visto. Grandes superficies de verde césped se extendían en todas las direcciones, llenos de árboles y canteros de flores de todos los tipos y colores. Casi daban ganas de tomar un frisbee y jugar con Clyde, pero luego comencé a reparar en la inmensa cantidad de lápidas que se parecían brotar de la tierra, como pequeños monolitos de un mármol pulcro y magnífico. Caí en cuenta también del hermoso día soleado que hacía, y de lo mucho que eso me molestaba. ¿Qué no entendía el clima que estábamos de luto?

Era imposible perdernos. Sólo tuvimos que seguir a la multitud que guiaba el camino en sacra procesión. Para cuando llegamos al límite de la multitud, no podíamos ver la tumba. Pregunté a mis papás qué es lo que veían, y Howard respondió que había un pequeño escenario elevado, con gente importante como el alcalde y otros políticos locales, todos sentados. Había un micrófono y parlantes.

Llegada la hora acordada, el alcalde se acercó al micrófono y comenzó a hablar. Les soy honestos, no voy a repetirles todo lo que dijo porque me causa rabia el cómo pasó gran parte de su discurso hablando de su amistad con Ace y cómo su gestión había colaborado enormemente con la tarea de nuestro héroe caído.

Adelantaré solamente a la parte de su discurso que verdaderamente me afectó.

—_Ace Savvy creía en que la posibilidad de hacer el bien era el gran superpoder que todos, metahumanos o no, llevamos dentro. Que nuestras acciones y voluntades son lo que nos definen, por encima de nuestras capacidades. Él creía que incluso el más regular de nosotros podría marcar una diferencia llegado el momento de tomar una decisión, y que si elegíamos con sabiduría y bondad, los resultados serían siempre buenos_.

Si nuestras acciones nos definían, entonces yo era la peor escoria en pisar la superficie del planeta Tierra. Tendría guardado un lugar en el infierno junto a Hitler y Roman Reigns. Mis acciones habían causado la muerte de Ace Savvy. En ese momento fui consciente de que toda la ciudad estaba allí reunida por mi culpa. Una ciudad entera de luto, con hombres, mujeres y niños llorando debido a mi estupidez. Por querer haber presenciado un crimen, por haber querido escapar en lugar de confiar en mi héroe, lo había arruinado para todos.

Me sentí enfermo, con ganas de vomitar. Me excusé de mis padres, y cuando ellos y Clyde se ofrecieron a acompañarme o irnos todos a casa, les dije que no, que sólo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. No les mentí, por si acaso. Realmente sentí que me estaba asfixiando. Y estar rodeado de una multitud en un día soleado me hacía sentir al borde de la insolación. Además, el olor corporal estaba comenzando a afectarme.

Me alejé de la muchedumbre, caminando por el verde césped, buscando algún lugar donde detenerme. Todo a mi alrededor parecía estar cubierto de tumbas, sin embargo, y debo admitir que me ponía nervioso pensar que si me distraía podía acabar pisando la tierra bajo la cual un esqueleto descansaba para toda la eternidad. Miré por encima de mi hombro, y la congregación de gente en luto se veía como una relativamente homogénea masa de tristeza y desconsolación.

Todo por mi culpa.

Quizás no debería haberme escondido detrás del contenedor de basura. Quizás debería haber tratado de escapar. Quizás Wild Card no me habría disparado. Quizás sí lo hubiera hecho, y yo hubiera muerto allí mismo en el callejón. ¿No hubiera sido eso mejor para todos? ¿No hubiera sido objetivamente preferible que yo muriera y Ace Savvy continuase vivo para detener el crimen? Estaba convencido de que si fuera este mi funeral, no habría habido más de treinta personas tristes por mi muerte.

Cerré mis puños hasta que las uñas se clavaron en la palma de mi mano. Las lágrimas amenazaron con escapar nuevamente de mis ojos. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más inteligente. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido más curioso… si tan sólo hubiera sido yo quien recibiera el disparo en lugar de él…

—Estuviste ahí, ¿no?

La voz me sobresaltó. Por un pequeño instante, creí que se trataba de Jordan, aunque no sonaba como ella. Volteé tratando de verla, pero no encontré a nadie. No de inmediato, al menos. Parecía estar solo, sin nadie a mi alrededor, pero entonces noté una mancha oscura en el suelo. Una sombra. Levanté la mirada, y me quedé sin aliento.

Una chica estaba flotando en el aire, descendiendo lenta y suavemente en mi dirección. Tenía las manos ligeramente estiradas hacia los costados, como si estuviese haciendo equilibrio en una cuerda floja o un monociclo. Su cabello rubio y largo parecía ser lo único en ella atado a la gravedad, aunque aún así algunos mechones se curlaban en el aire como si tuvieran vida propia. Vestía unas botas largas y verdes, un traje blanco que cubría casi todo su cuerpo de los hombros hacia abajo, con detalles en el mismo verdeagua en sus antebrazos y como un bañador. Su antifaz era muy similar al de Ace Savvy, pero verde también. A la altura de su cadera contaba con una especie de cinturón dorado con una bonita piedra rosada incrustada en él. Y en el centro de su pecho, el símbolo plateado de una luna en cuarto creciente.

Retrocedí un paso, y mis ojos se abrieron tanto que temí desgarrarme los párpados.

—Eclipse —dije en voz alta, sintiéndome un tonto de inmediato. Por supuesto que era Eclipse, ¿qué otra heroína con traje verde y la capacidad de mover cosas con su mente teníamos en Royal Woods?

Ella descendió hasta colocarse a tan sólo unos pasos de mí. Por supuesto, la había visto a ella y a su compañera Nova en televisión, o en los videos caseros que la gente subía a internet cuando podían grabarlas combatiendo el crimen, pero creo que esta era la primera vez que tenía la posibilidad de realmente observarla. Me sorprendió lo joven que era. Sabía que era probablemente una adolescente, pero parecía ser apenas unos años mayor que yo. Se veía realmente como una niña, y me costó imaginarme a esta persona luchando contra ladrones y esquivando balas como si nada.

—Sí, esa soy yo —dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose y estirando su mano hacia mí—. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

Wow. Una superheroína estaba ofreciéndome un apretón de manos. Anonadado y sin saber cómo responder, estiré mi mano también y la estreché con ella. Su piel era suave, cálida, reconfortante. Esperé que la mía no estuviera sudando.

—Lincoln. M-Me llamo Lincoln.

De pronto fui consciente de que esta era la segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas que le confiaba mi nombre a un superhéroe.

La amable sonrisa de Eclipse flanqueó ligeramente.

—Oh… entonces _sí _estuviste allí cuando Ace murió —dijo, sonando extrañamente preocupada.

Esas palabras me sacaron abruptamente del momento fanboy en el que me encontraba. Como cuando estás haciendo mucho ruido en el asiento trasero junto a tu hermano y tus papás deciden pisar los frenos un poco para que la inercia te haga golpearte con el asiento delantero. Un recordatorio de la realidad que te saca de tu diversión y te pone alerta.

Así me sentí. Una heroína acababa de decir con mucha certeza, como si supiera, que yo había estado allí cuando Ace murió. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Me había visto mientras corría? ¿Habría estado allí buscándome para interrogarme o meterme tras las rejas?

Su rostro volvió a cambiar, mostrándose apenada y, quizás, un poco asustada.

—Oh, no, no —dijo levantando y sacudiendo las manos como si quisiera tranquilizarme—, no te asustes, no voy a hacerte nada. Lo siento, no era mi intención que te sintiera así.

¿Cómo supo eso? ¡No dije nada! Tan sólo lo…

—Un momento… ¿puedes leer la mente? —Pregunté en voz alta. Otro momento de estupidez. Podría haberlo pensado muy fuerte para saber mi respuesta.

—No es así como funciona —dijo, visiblemente más relajada, parándose derecha y con sus manos detrás de la espalda—. No es como que pueda ver tus pensamientos ni nada de eso.

— ¿Y entonces cómo…?

Ella me sonrió cálidamente.

—Además de la telekinesis, mis poderes me permiten sentir lo que los demás sienten. Puedo percibir su confusión, su enojo, su miedo… su tristeza —completó, dirigiendo la mirada al suelo.

Se la notaba muy triste, de hecho. Y en seguida comprendí por qué.

—Estabas alejándote de la multitud —aventuré—. Podías sentir toda la tristeza de miles de personas… y eso te afectó.

Pude ver en su genuina sonrisa que había dado en el clavo.

— ¡Wow! ¿Eres un detective, o también tienes un superpoder de conexiones para-empáticas?

Sonaba a una broma… pero tuve el presentimiento de que estaba haciendo una pregunta sería.

—Ninguno de los dos —le respondí.

—Hmm. Entonces eres muy listo. Pero sí, eso es lo que pasó. Estaba comenzando a afectarme, así que decidí alejarme un poco. Y justo cuando pasaba por aquí… percibí una emoción muy distinta. Culpa. Remordimiento. Y ahí fue cuando te encontré. No quería asustarte, lo siento mucho. Sólo quería hab…

— ¡Eclipse!

Un fuerte resplandor se acercó a nosotros desde el cielo, como si una estrella fugaz hubiese estado pasando por Royal Woods y hubiera decidido estrellarse (ja, ¿entienden?) en mi cara. Era totalmente posible, teniendo en cuenta mi suerte.

Pero no era una estrella: era una _súper_ estrella. Una chica, cerca de la edad de Eclipse, volando a través del aire siendo rodeada por una estela de energía azul que se movía incontrolable como el fuego. Aterrizó a gran velocidad, impactando el suelo con su rodilla y un puño, en una pose heroica que me hizo sentir como si estuviera en presencia de un Paladín nivel 18. Vestía un traje muy similar al de Eclipse, con casi todo su cuerpo cubierto por spandex. Parecía ser una base blanca, como Eclipse, pero los acentos de color no eran verdes, sino distintas tonalidades de azul. Su torso tenía un tono azul claro, que se encontraba luego con una especie de triángulo más oscuro que caía desde sus hombros hasta su pecho. Vestía guantes y botas con terminaciones angulares, y una máscara que tan sólo dejaba visible sus ojos y el espacio desde su nariz a su mentón. En el centro de su pecho, un símbolo como una línea angular muy pronunciada. Una V.

Nova. Me encontraba ahora en presencia de Nova y Eclipse, el dúo de heroínas. Las únicas nuevas heroínas que habían decidido alzarse contra el crimen en Royal Woods a pesar de la reputación de nuestra ciudad. Y desde anoche, los últimos dos destellos de esperanza en esta condenada ciudad.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Le preguntó a Eclipse, sonando ligeramente molesta. —Te busqué literalmente por todo el lugar.

—Oh, lo siento Nova. Es que me encontré con este chico —le dijo, señalándome con un dedo—. Se llama Lincoln. Lincoln, ella es mi hermana, Nova.

¡Así que sí eran hermanas! Las especulaciones siempre habían estado, pero ahora ya tenía una confirmación. Nova notó también ese dato.

— ¡Eclipse! ¡Sabes que no puedes revelar nuestros datos privados! ¡Es literalmente nuestra regla número uno!

—Pero si no dije nada.

—Ugh… olvídalo. Hablaremos de esto más tarde —dijo, antes de dirigir sus poco impresionados ojos hacia mí—. Un gusto conocerte, Lincoln. ¿Querías un autógrafo o algo?

¿Alguna vez entregaste una tarea que sabías que estaba mal, y la maestra te sonríe mientras te explica tus errores, y sientes que está siendo amable pero por dentro piensa " No puedo creer que este idiota votará en unos años"? Esa fue la sensación que Nova me transmitió. Y sí, la verdad es que me encantaría pedirles una foto. Clyde está enamorado de Nova, se volvería loco si se la mostrase. Pero ahora que ella lo había dicho así… pues se me fueron las ganas.

—Él no me llamó —explicó Eclipse—. Me acerqué porque se sentía culpable.

La máscara de Nova no dejaba ver sus cejas, pero por la forma en la que ladeó la cabeza, intuí que estaba levantando una.

— ¿Culpable?

—Él estuvo ahí cuando Ace murió. Siente que fue su culpa.

El lenguaje corporal de Nova cambió radicalmente. Sus hombros se relajaron, ya no mantuvo sus puños apretados, y por la forma en la que arqueó su columna, me di cuenta que había estado forzando una postura derecha. No lo había notado al principio, pero de pronto comprendí que gran parte del respeto que Nova imponía era una actuación.

Interesante.

Ella suspiró, y con una mirada mucho más comprensiva, se acercó a mí, agachándose para estar a mi altura.

—Escucha, niño. Este trabajo… Quien sea que se ponga un traje y salga todos los días y todas las noches a luchar por la paz y el orden sabe las posibles consecuencias. Sobre todo en esta ciudad. Ser un superhéroe significa arriesgarse constantemente, y quien quiera dedicarse a esto tiene que entenderlo. Ace lo sabía. Mejor que nadie más, probablemente. No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió anoche, pero _créeme _cuando te digo que nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa. Es parte de la vida del héroe. No te mortifiques.

Ace Savvy había tratado de decirme lo mismo. Que no era mi culpa, que todo estaba bien, que lo que había ocurrido había sido un terrible accidente. Pero, ¿no es eso lo que un héroe estaba obligado a decirle a un niño tonto y perdido como yo? Por supuesto que me harían sentir bien y me dirían que no en preocupase. Así de buenos eran los héroes. Y por eso mismo me costaba creerles.

Mis emociones al respecto eran muy claras.

—Sé que cuesta creerlo ahora, justo después de que algo horrible nos haya pasado —dijo Eclipse con ternura, entendiéndome mejor que nadie gracias a sus poderes—, pero lo decimos en serio. No podrías haberlo salvado. Sólo eres un niño, Lincoln, no un héroe.

Ellas no sabían. Ellas creían que me sentía culpable por no haber podido salvarlo. Era cierto, por supuesto, pero sólo era parte de la verdad. Lo que más me afectaba era haber sido la causa directa de que recibiera un disparo al pecho.

Tenían razón. Yo sólo era un niño. Un niño bobo, un iluso que no sabía lo que hacía.

—Supongo —les dije, sin muchos ánimos. Ni siquiera estar en presencia de superheroínas lograba levantarme el ánimo.

Las dos se miraron, y Nova se puso de pie, sacudiendo el polvo de su rodilla.

—Muy bien. Tenemos que irnos y patrullar la ciudad. Los criminales estarán ansiosos por atacar ahora que… En fin. Nos vemos, niño.

Sin más preámbulo, el cuerpo de Nova se rodeó de energía, como si alguien acabara de encender una hoguera con ella en el centro. Sus ojos se iluminaron con un resplandor azulado, y una leve brisa comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor. No estaba seguro de cuál era la fuente de su poder, pero no había dudas de que era una de las heroínas más poderosas que se habían asentado en Royal Woods. Podía volar a increíbles velocidades, disparar rayos de energía, y de alguna forma tenía también una súper fuerza que le permitía atravesar paredes o levantar autos con sus propias manos. Elevándose lentamente frente a mí, con el viento que movía su voluminoso cabello y las llamas azuladas rodeándola, parecía una tormenta personificada.

En un instante, aceleró, dirigiéndose hacia arriba y perdiéndose en el firmamento. Eclipse también se elevó en los aires. Antes de irse, volteó a verme. Su rostro triste me indicó que sabía cómo me estaba sintiendo. Me apuntó con la palma de una de sus manos, y de repente el cuello de mi camisa se acomodó por sí mismo. Me dedicó una triste y apagada sonrisa, y enseguida se alejó, volando a reunirse con su hermana.

Volví a quedarme solo en aquel cementerio lleno de gente. Eventualmente, regresé con mi familiar. Para entonces, las lágrimas ya estaban secas, y ya me había decidido.

* * *

Cuando estábamos a mitad de camino hacia nuestra casa, le pedí a mis padres si podían detener la camioneta. Aparcaron en el primer lugar vacío que encontraron.

— ¿Qué ocurre, hijo? ¿Te sientes bien?

— ¿Tienes náuseas? Tengo unas pastillas que pueden ayudarte.

— Si quieres vomitar tengo bolsas plásticas de repuesto y goma de mascar de menta para ayudar con el aliento.

— ¡Vayamos al hospital directamente y que te revisen!

— ¡Sí! Llamaré a ese amigo de la Doctora López. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese doctor amargado con el bastón?

—Papás —los interrumpí, sonriendo y levantando las palmas de mi mano—, tranquilos, estoy bien. No me duele nada.

Los dos suspiraron aliviados.

— ¿Y qué ocurre entonces? —Preguntó Howard, secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

—Bueno, yo…

Miré disimuladamente hacia la ventana.

—Me gustaría bajarme aquí y caminar un poco.

Clyde, sentado a mi lado, giró el torso para enfrentarme.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy. Sólo quiero… despejarme un poco.

— ¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

Le sonreí, jugueteando nerviosamente con mis dedos.

—En serio, estoy bien. Sólo necesito un tiempo a solas. Necesito… pensar, supongo.

Clyde se quedó mirándome, y noté en sus labios apretados y su ceño fruncido que entendía que no me encontraba bien. No debería haberme sorprendido que pudiera leerme como un libro abierto. Era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, me conocía mejor que nadie. Mejor que yo mismo, si la situación con Jordan significaba algo. Querer engañar o mantener algo secreto de Clyde era una batalla perdida. Yo era un muy mal mentiroso, y él era muy perspicaz.

Nuestra familiaridad con el otro era un arma de doble filo, sin embargo, y así como él me conocía, yo lo conocía a él. Y en sus ojos aumentados por sus gafas pude ver preocupación. Me encontraba a mí mismo difícilmente pudiendo escapar de él y tener un tiempo a solas para hacer lo que quería hacer.

Por supuesto, había subestimado lo buen hermano que Clyde era.

Miró a nuestros padres y colocó una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Creo que necesita un poco de espacio —dijo con suavidad—. La doctora López dijo que a veces es importante que tengamos nuestro momento a solas para reflexionar y pensar bien las cosas.

La apelación a la autoridad de Clyde fue brillante. Mis papás intercambiaron una mirada.

—Si la doctora López lo dice…

—Sí. Sí, de acuerdo. Está bien, Lincoln, puedes bajarte.

— ¡Pero no vayas por caminos peligrosos!

— ¡Mira bien por dónde caminas!

— ¡Ni se te ocurra tener tu teléfono apagado o en silencio!

— ¡Si un extraño te ofrece caramelos en una camioneta blanca, dile que se los puede meter en…!

— ¡Howard! ¡Cálmate!

— ¿Qué? Iba a decir en la guantera del auto.

Mientras nuestros papás discutían ligeramente acerca de mi seguridad y qué frases eran o no apropiadas para niños de mi edad, me tomé unos silenciosos momentos para agradecer a Clyde.

—Y escucha, lo siento si…

—Está bien, Lincoln —me interrumpió él, sonriéndome—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Sabes que si me necesitas, estaré aquí para ti.

—Eres el mejor, lo sabes, ¿no?

—No, tú.

Tras una breve despedida, me bajé de la camioneta, la cual en seguida continuó camino a casa. Suspiré. De repente el cuello de mi camisa de polo se sintió muy apretado, como si me asfixiara, así que desabroché un botón. La sensación seguía allí.

Caminé lentamente hacia la esquina contraria de donde me habían dejado. Mientras lo hacía, eché furtivas miradas a mis alrededores. No había nadie que pudiera verme.

Fue así como llegué a la calle que necesitaba, al 1900. Me encontraba en la vereda par, así que crucé a la acera de enfrente. Continué caminando hasta llegar a mi destino. Sólo para estar seguro, volteé una vez más, y al no notar a nadie, metí rápidamente mi mano en el bolsillo y saqué el objeto que había estado cargando toda la mañana.

La insignia de Ace Savvy. Mis dedos temblaban mientras la daba vuelta y leía las palabras allí escritas.

—Avenida Wayne, 1939.

Mirando hacia delante, confirmé que me encontraba en mi destino. Unas grandes y estilizadas rejas negras separaban la acera del jardín delantero de la que sin lugar a dudas era la casa más impresionante del vecindario. Una casa antigua, que se parecía más a un castillo que a una vivienda. Había una escalinata curva que atravesaba el jardín, rodeando flores y arbustos exóticos y muy bien cuidados. El edificio contaba con un pórtico cubierto flanqueado por bow-windows. La casa era de piedra gris y labrada, con tres pisos de altura y un sin fin de techos en ángulos raros que se cruzaban unos con otros. Estaba también lleno de ventanas y balcones, y mientras trataba de analizarla, me pregunté si era realmente necesario tener una casa tan grande.

Ese cuestionamiento me llevó a pensar en Ace Savvy. Si quería que quemara su casa, sólo me quedaba pensar que vivía solo. ¿Tendría familia? Nadie sabía su identidad secreta, por supuesto, y él nunca había mencionado un hijo o una esposa. ¿Qué tal sus padres? ¿Sabrían que su hijo había muerto? ¿Estarían vivos ellos? Debía de tener algún tipo de lazos con alguien. Y por mi culpa, aquellas personas, quien quiera que fueren, acababan de sufrir una gran pérdida.

No debería haberme quedado tanto tiempo allí de frente a la casa, mirando con tristeza y los ojos caídos a lo que pronto debía convertir en ruinas. Debería haber entrado cuanto antes, sigilosamente. No lo hice, sin embargo, y tan distraído estaba que no escuché a alguien acercándose a mí.

—Vaya... creí que era la única que conocía su identidad —dijo una voz bastante familiar.

Volteé y, en efecto, la portadora de aquella inconfundible voz era nada más y nada menos que Katherine Mulligan. Se hallaba de pie a algunos metros de mí, vistiendo unas ropas similares a las que usaba en los noticieros, sólo que negras en lugar de amarillas. Su semblante era tan deprimido y desgarrador como uno podía esperar.

— ¿Lo conocías personalmente? —Me preguntó, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos.

Uh oh. ¡Hora de mentir!

—No sé de qué me está hablando, señora.

Su rostro triste frunció el ceño.

—No me digas "señora". Y tengo mucha práctica entrevistando gente que quiere ocultar la verdad, pequeño. No puedes mentirle a Katherine Mulligan.

Incluso si hablaba en tercera persona, Katherine Mul… Digo, _ella_ tenía razón. Huh. Su nombre sí que era muy pegajoso.

—Yo… Este…

**Katherine Mulligan** me sonrió.

—Eso me dice todo lo que necesitaba saber —dijo, cerrando los ojos y asintiendo lentamente—. Veo que estás tratando de proteger la identidad secreta de Ace Savvy. No te preocupes, he mantenido el secreto durante muchos años. De hecho, Spade siempre me dijo que yo era la única que lo sabía.

Spade… ¿Era ese su nombre? Eché una rápida mirada al buzón. "S. Nifty". Al parecer, me acababa de convertir en la segunda persona en conocer el verdadero nombre de Ace Savvy. Y Katherine era la primera.

—Yo… no lo conocí tan bien —admití—. Él me salvó una vez.

—Seguramente por eso le caíste bien. Ya debía estar cansado de salvarme a mí.

Alguna vez había leído acerca del humor como mecanismo de defensa ante el dolor y la angustia. Saber eso volvió su broma bastante triste.

—Lo siento —dijo tras unos instantes de silencio—. No quiero molestarte. Sólo… es un poco reconfortante saber que alguien más conoce al hombre detrás de la máscara. Todo el mundo llora por el héroe, pero… creí que sería la única en llorar a Spade.

La forma en la que se refería a él… la forma en la que frotaba el dorso de su mano izquierda…

No me gustaba mentir o suponer, pero sentí que ella lo necesitaba.

—Estoy seguro que él también te amaba —le dije, tratando de sonar seguro, como si en verdad lo supiera.

Pareció realmente sorprendida por mis palabras, y le tomó un segundo recuperarse y dejar escapar una traicionera lágrima.

—Tuvimos nuestra pequeña aventura en su momento -me admitió, mirando hacia la casa—, pero su sentido del deber y la justicia ocupaba demasiado lugar en su vida como para que el romance fuera también parte de ella. No lo culpo, por supuesto. La vida de los héroes es muy solitaria, después de todo.

No sabía muy bien qué decirle a una celebridad local que acababa de confesarme que estaba enamorada del superhéroe más famoso de la ciudad, quien había muerto la noche anterior. Por mi culpa, dicho sea de paso. Afortunadamente, ella pareció darse cuenta de cuánto estaba compartiendo con un niño que no conocía. Se ruborizó y miró lejos de mí, visiblemente avergonzada.

—Lo siento, yo… Supongo que necesitaba compartir con alguien que también lo conocía.

—Descuide, no hay problema. Pero ya le dije, no es como que fuéramos amigos ni nada de eso.

—Pero te confió su identidad secreta.

—...si.

—Eso significa que vio algo en ti. Supo que eras especial, en algún sentido que ni siquiera voy a tratar de interpretar.

—Creo que me está dando mucho crédito.

—Tal vez. No lo sé. Sólo sé que Spades era un hombre muy listo, y podía ver la belleza y las cualidades de las personas. Incluso… y especialmente, cuando ellas no lo ven en sí mismas.

Sus ojos volvieron a desviarse a la mansión, y me dio la sensación de que por unos instantes ya no me hablaba a mí.

Una idea se gestó en mi mente. ¿Y si le daba la llave a ella? Ella era una adulta. Ella lo conocía personalmente. Era, definitivamente una mejor candidata. Podría decirle que Ace Savvy me había dado la llave de su casa un tiempo atrás (lo cual era técnicamente cierto) con las instrucciones de quemarla en caso de que muriera (lo cual no había dicho exactamente, pero lo había implicado). Ya si ella decidía seguir adelante con la última voluntad de Ace Savvy o no, era responsabilidad de ella. Yo no tendría por qué involucrarme más de lo necesario en este complicado asunto.

Y sin embargo… Ace me lo había pedido. Me había encargado esta misión. Y sí, sí, lo sé, me lo había pedido a mí porque yo era la única persona presente en el callejón. Pero aún así, era una misión que mi héroe me había otorgado. Era mi responsabilidad.

—En fin —dijo Katherine Mulligan, trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad—. Lamento haberte interrumpido. Sólo… sólo quería venir a ver la casa y… reflexionar, supongo.

—Sí… si, yo también.

—Fue un gusto conocerte. Eres muy agradable —dijo, sonriéndome—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ok, ¿realmente iba a darle mi nombre a _otra _persona ultra famosa y de alta influencia? Mis papás siempre me decían que no hablara con extraños, y sin embargo tres superhéroes habían aprendido mi nombre en las últimas 24 horas, y ahora una periodista me preguntaba por él una vez más. No señor, no iba a cometer ningún paso en falso.

—Rusty —le dije.

Ella rió.

—Una vez conocí a un Rusty. Fue a mi oficina tratando de convencerme de que tenía un superpoder para comer flores y absorber su energía vital para vivir por siempre. Pobre niño. No sabe que su acné es una reacción alérgica a comer plantas.

Mientras aguantaba las ganas de rodar en el suelo y llorar de la risa, decidí que atesoraría esa información por el resto de mi vida.

—En fin. Esta es Katherine Mulligan, despidiéndose y deseándote la mejor de las suertes en estos duros tiempos que corren. Y no te pierdas mis informes todos los días de nueve a diez, de trece a catorce, de diecisiete a dieciocho, y de veintiuna a veintidós. Adiós, Rusty.

Me despedí de ella, y fingí volver a concentrarme en la casa frente a mí. Lo cierto es que esperé a que se alejara, y disimuladamente miré a mi alrededor hasta estar absolutamente convencido de que no había moros en la costa.

Una vez libre, volví a tomar la insignia de Ace en mis manos. La determinación corría por mis venas como un fuego líquido.

—No te fallaré, Ace.

Presioné el centro de la insignia, y tras un metálico "¡Click!", las rejas de abrieron.


	3. La pubertad es extraña

_En este cap las cosas ya empiezan a entrar en movimiento. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo lol_

_Me pone muy contento que vean hacia dónde va la historia. La idea es que sea una historia de superhéroes, y como tal, hay muchos "tropes" que no quiero evitar. El hecho de que los detecten para mí no significa que mi historia sea predecible en un mal sentido, sino que todos estamos en el mismo entendimiento de que esta es una historia de superhéroes que cuenta con los elementos clásicos de una._

_Muchas gracias también por las palabras de aliento, me pone muy feliz eso también :D_

_Agradecimientos especiales a Luna PlataZ, Kennedy G. Barnsfield, El Maestro, Luis Carlos, J0nas Nagera, nahuelvera2 y Deadly Ice 88._

* * *

**Capítulo 3:  
****La pubertad es extraña.**

Entré al jardín, cerrando las rejas detrás de mí, y corrí hacia la entrada. Mientras menos tiempo pasara allí fuera, menores eran las posibilidades de que alguien me viera. La charla con Katherine Mulligan me había puesto ligeramente nervioso, pero ahora que me estaba acercando a esta especie de mansión para entrar e incendiarla, los nervios me pesaban como una mochila de plomo. Me moví rápido y tratando de silenciar mis pasos en los escalones de piedra. No sabía si serviría de algo, pero aún así quería realizar esta misión en Modo Sigilo. O bueno, tan sigiloso como un incendio pudiera ser. La verdad no lo sabía; nunca había iniciado uno.

Llegué rápidamente a la entrada, y fue allí donde el primer obstáculo se presentó ante mí.

—Rayos. ¿Con qué abriré la puerta?

Decidí tratar mi suerte y simplemente empujar. Quizás estaría abierta. No hubo suerte. Me detuve a pensar durante unos segundos. Volví a tomar el picaporte, y esta vez tiré en lugar de empujar. Sin movimiento alguno. Hubiera sido genial.

Ok, Ace Savvy no me enviaría a su casa si no hubiera una forma de entrar, ¿no? Revisé la insignia que me había dado. No parecía tener forma de llave ni mucho menos. Por las dudas, presioné el botón, pero nada ocurrió.

¿Y si se había olvidado de proporcionarme una forma de acceder a su hogar? Estaba moribundo, y probablemente no estaría cargando un llavero en su cinturón de utilidad. ¿Cómo podría entrar a la casa?

Bueno… podría romper una ventana. Él quería que quemase su casa, una ventana rota para conseguirlo habría sido la menor de sus preocupaciones. Comencé a estudiar mis alrededores en busca de la mejor ventana para destruir, cuando mis ojos se posaron en una maceta circular debajo de una de las ventanas que daban, presuntamente, al recibidor de la casa. Flores amarillas, muy bellas y bien cuidadas. Lo que no estaba cuidado parecía ser el suelo de madera, pues se veían algunas marcas de arrastre por debajo de la maceta. Como si fuera pivoteada frecuentemente…

— ¿En serio, Ace? —Dije, incrédulo.

Me acerqué y, en efecto, al arrastrar la maceta me encontré con una llave debajo de la misma. Superhéroe o no, aún era humano, evidentemente. Coloqué la llave en la cerradura, y tras dos vueltas, la gran puerta se abrió. Entré rápidamente para que nadie me viera, pero una vez dentro, tuve que deternerme y dejar escapar un silbido de admiración.

Mis papás ganaban mucho dinero con su trabajo. Algunos de sus clientes eran muy exigentes y de clase alta, por lo que sus trabajos de diseñadores tenían aranceles muy elevados, y sin ganas de presumir ni nada de eso, puedo decir con tranquilidad que vivíamos en una excelente situación económica. Esta mansión, sin embargo, estaba más allá de cualquier aspiración económica que mi familia pudiera tener. Los pisos de madera pulcra, las paredes con elegantes tapices, cuadros que parecían salidos del Renacimiento o el Barroco. No me hubiera sorprendido que, al entrar, un tocadiscos del siglo pasado estuviera inundando el lugar con música clásica.

Cerca de la entrada había un mueble de madera barnizada, seguramente para dejar las compras o donde guardaría algunas cosas básicas. Hacia la derecha, lo que parecía ser una pequeña puerta que daba a un tocador. Hacia el frente, sin embargo, la casa se abría hacia una sala en doble altura, rodeada por la escalera hacia el primer piso y con grandes ventanales en todas las direcciones. No quiero sonar exagerado, pero una casa "normal" podría haber entrado en ese espacio principal, que a su vez parecía estar dividido en dos áreas gracias a los muebles. Había algunos sillones que parecían formar un pequeño estar, con un mueble con televisión y una consola de videojuegos (¿quién diría que Ace Savvy era un gamer?). Y al otro lado, un diván reposaba junto a una chimenea, con las tres paredes que lo rodeaban llenas de estantes de libros.

—La biblioteca —reconocí de inmediato. En efecto, todo el suelo de aquel lugar estaba cubierto con una alfombra gigante.

Me acerqué a inspeccionarla, y la verdad no podía imaginarme cuánto costaría algo tan extenso. Era de color bordó, con intrincados diseños geométricos de color dorado. La pisé, y me sorprendió lo mullida que era. Esto definitivamente encendería fuego muy rápido.

Pensar en mi misión me entristeció. Eché una mirada melancólica a todo lo que había a mi alrededor. ¡Cientos de libros! Artículos personales. Recuerdos. ¿En serio quería que lo incendiara? ¿Que destruyera todo? Me daba pena, mucha pena.

Noté que había algunos cuadros y fotografías sobre la chimenea. Con curiosidad, me acerqué a revisarlos. Lo primero que llamó mi atención fue un cuadro bastante grande que enmarcan una especie de diploma.

"NIFTY SPADE - DOCTORADO EN ARQUEOLOGÍA".

Arqueólogo. Ciertamente no era la profesión que esperaba de un vigilante nocturno, pero en parte explicaba por qué siempre hablaba con mucha clase y elocuencia en sus entrevistas y actos públicos. Un doctorado seguramente requeriría cierto nivel de conocimiento, ¿no? Lo segundo que había allí sobre la chimenea eran algunas fotos de Ace Savvy, sin su máscara y con ropas casuales en un sitio de excavación. En todas sostenía diversos objetos antiguos, como vasijas o puntas de flecha.

Ver a mi héroe en tan casuales situaciones era… bizarro, por así decirlo. Era increíble pensar que el héroe más importante de la historia de nuestra ciudad tuviera tenido una vida paralela alejada del crimen y la justicia, en algo tan desprovisto de acción como la arqueología, de todas las cosas. Katherine Mulligan tenía razón; era triste pensar que poca gente sabría de esta faceta de nuestro héroe.

Sacudí mi cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. Tenía que concentrarme. No podía permitirme distracciones como esta. Busqué con la mirada, localizando rápidamente el extintor de incendios y la caja de cristal. Me acerqué y tomé la botella de alcohol que allí dentro se encontraba. Sólo debía echar eso sobre la alfombra y encenderla con una pequeña llama. Pronto se extendería a las estanterías llenas de libros y a las paredes y suelos de madera. Qué pena, pensé. Todos esos libros siendo quemados…

Me acerqué a la estantería más cercana. Parecían colecciones de varios volúmenes, con largas hileras de libros con el mismo diseño plano y, francamente, aburrido. Si hubiera tenido que adivinar, diría que eran de psicología o derecho.

Traté de sacar uno de los libros para ver si tenía alguna portada, pero el libro no se movía.

— ¿Huh?

Intenté con el de al lado. Ni un pequeño movimiento. Era como si estuvieran pegados a los estantes. Continúe tratando de mover los libros, pero extrañamente, todos estaban quietos y duros como estatuas. Era como si un héroe de alto nivel los hubiera sellado con Barras Inamovibles, un objeto raro que permite-

Oh, sí, lo siento. Es que me gusta mucho Calabozos y Dragones.

Estaba llegando a la conclusión de que eran todos una mera decoración para impresionar a sus visitantes, pero enseguida entendí la funcionalidad de aquella fachada. Traté de tomar un libro grande y rojo del tercer estante en la repisa del centro, y a diferencia de los otros, ese pivoteó cuarenta y cinco grados antes de detenerse y realizar un ruido metálico, como de encaje.

Inmediatamente, toda la sala comenzó a temblar. Dejé escapar un chillido muy agudo y para nada varonil mientras retrocedía y caía sobre mis gluteus maximus. Parpadeé incrédulo ante el espectáculo que mis ojos presenciaban. Placas del suelo parecían abrirse, y a través del hueco, las estanterías llenas de libros y la chimenea descendían por plataformas hasta desaparecer. El resto de los muros de madera que iban desde la estantería hasta el techo comenzaron a plegarse en un complejo juego de origami arquitectónico hasta esconderse detrás de las paredes.

Mis ojos no sabían dónde enfocarse con todas las rápidas transformaciones que la sala sufría. En tan sólo cuestión de segundos, el estar/biblioteca había desaparecido junto con una de las paredes, dejando a la vista una sala mucho más amplia, con pedestales, mesas metálicas, computadoras gigantes como nunca había visto, y una colección de artefactos que ni los mejores museos del mundo contaban en sus bóvedas.

Normalmente soy bastante lento en entender algunas cosas, pero reconocí de inmediato lo que acababa de suceder.

— ¡La guarida secreta! —Dije, poniéndome de pie de un salto. Bueno, no de un salto, eso implicaría destreza. Más bien rodé hacia delante hasta que mis rodillas chocaron con el suelo y pude levantarme.

No podía creer que acababa de descubrir el acceso secreto a la guarida de Ace Savvy. Todas las teorías apuntaban a una cueva en el bosque Evergreen, en las afueras de la ciudad. Eso quizás explicaría las leyendas acerca de un lugar encantado al que nunca nadie lograba acercarse. Pero ahora sabía que ninguna de esas teorías era cierta. ¡Había puesto su guarida secreta en su propia casa! Arriesgado, pero evidentemente efectivo.

Sintiéndome como un niño pequeño en Disneylandia, comencé a inspeccionar todos estos nuevos elementos que se encontraban ahora a mi disposición. No me centré en los grandes teclados y consolas llenas de botones de colores porque, honestamente, la tecnología nunca fue lo mío. Tampoco me puse a analizar un gigantesco mapa de la ciudad que ocupaba toda la superficie de una alargada y fina mesa metálica. Había también una estantería llena de biblioratos negros con rótulos en los dorsos.

Probablemente aquellos biblioratos contenían secretos políticos, redes de crimen organizado, jugosos datos e inteligencia que Ace Savvy había recopilado a lo largo de las décadas. Una persona inteligente habría ido allí primero, tratando de obtener información prohibida que nadie más en la ciudad contaba.

Yo, en cambio, fui corriendo hacia las cosas puntiagudas.

— ¡Los Aces! —Grité, observando con admiración una vitrina sobre la cual se hallaban colocados decenas de lo que parecían ser mazos de cartas con la insignia de Ace Savvy.

Tras tantas partidas de Calabozos y Dragones, mi primer instinto debería haber sido el revisar por trampas, pero yo era un Paladín, no un Pícaro, así que impulsivamente tomé el primer mazo sobre el que conseguí colocar mis manos. ¡Era bastante pesado! Tenía una hebilla, así que rápidamente la coloqué sobre mi cinturón. Me sentía el Rey del Mundo. Podía ver decenas de pequeñas láminas de acero dentro del mazo sin tapa. Traté de tomar una, pero estaban demasiado apretadas como para sacarlas. Recordando la llave con la que había logrado entrar a la casa, se me ocurrió presionar el símbolo de picas al frente del mazo. Efectivamente, en cuando lo hice, la primera carta salió disparada como por un resorte hacia mi palma. Dejé escapar una risa bastante tonta. Volvió a presionar el símbolo, y una segunda carta saltó hacia mi mano. Tomé estas dos y las examiné. Los bordes no eran filosos, pero Ace podía usarlas como pequeños proyectiles que él mismo lanzaba con sus manos. ¿Alguna vez vieron videos de personas lanzando cartas, clavándolas en frutas y otros objetos sólidos? Imaginen lo que un superhéroe podía hacer con cartas que eran en verdad pequeñas láminas de un acero relativamente liviano.

Sólo para probarlo, volteé rápidamente y lancé las dos cartas por el aire. Voló de la misma forma que un helicóptero piloteado por un chimpancé ebrio lo habría hecho. Cayeron en el suelo a tan sólo unos metros de mí.

—Ok, lanzamiento de naipes no es lo mío —admití sin pudor. ¡No me importaba no saber lanzarlas, tan sólo el haberlas tenido en mis manos había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida!

Dejé el mazo junto al resto, no sin antes notar que no todos los mazos eran blancos y negros. Algunos tenían bordes rojos, otros bordes azules, otros verdes. Cartas explosivas, eléctricas, y de humo. El arsenal completo de Ace Savvy. A esas sí que no me atreví a acercarme.

Continué recorriendo la sala, y estoy casi seguro de que un poco de baba cayó de mi boca cuando comprendí qué era toda esa colección de pedestales con extraños objetos sobre ellos.

— ¡Una sala de trofeos!

Me acerqué corriendo al primer pedestal, sobre el cual descansaba lo que para cualquier ignorante hubiera sido un simple y sencillo desatascador de baño. Pero para gente culta en la historia de la galería de villanos de Royal Woods, ese banal desatascador no era sino la principal arma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo del Excusador, un villano con fascinación por los baños.

Más allá, un puñado de bloques pixelados que imitaban texturas de madera, piedra, mármol, e incluso un pico en ocho bits con puntas de diamante. Reconocí de inmediato a qué villano pertenecían estos objetos.

—El Niño Rata —susurré, temblando al recordar las historias de aquel joven villano de tan sólo trece años que había aterrado a la población durante tanto tiempo antes de ser encerrado en la cárcel de juveniles.

Durante largos minutos, continué observando los trofeos y recuerdos que Ace Savvy había obtenido de sus batallas. Con cada nuevo villano que reconocía, una parte de mi corazón se entusiasmaba mientras que otra se entumecía. Me alegraba ver tantos momentos e historias que había estudiado y leído durante mis años de fan, pero también me deprimía el pensar que ningún nuevo recuerdo sería jamás agregado a este museo. La apoteosis de estos sentimientos fue cuando llegué al final de la sala, donde una gran vitrina iluminaba un maniquí desnudo. Era allí donde guardaba su traje. De allí lo había sacado la noche anterior, pero nunca más sería devuelto a su lugar de descanso.

Recordé mi misión. No estaba allí para disfrutar de un espectáculo o de hacer turismo. Había sido encargado con la tarea de incendiar aquel lugar hasta dejar nada más que cenizas. Todos los recuerdos, todos los aparatos, todas las computadoras, todo acabaría destruido y perdido para siempre en las páginas no leídas de la historia.

Supuse que mientras más que quedase allí, más difícil sería para mí tener que destruir aquella guarida secreta, así que en seguida di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la sala por la que había accedido, donde la alfombra esperaba ser incendiada.

A estas alturas, quizás hayan detectado uno de mis defectos fatales: soy muy curioso. No puedo evitarlo. Cuando algo llama mi atención, tengo que investigarlo, no puedo sencillamente dejarlo pasar. Soy muy malo enfocándome en una cosa, es como si mi mente estuviera constantemente tratando de buscar más cosas en las que concentrarse, o distraerse mejor dicho. Así que era inevitable que en lugar de ir a prender fuego la alfombra, me detuviera a examinar el cubo.

Ni siquiera debería haberlo notado, pues estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, con su pequeña plataforma rodeada por libros, mapas y más de esos biblioratos negros, pero aún así, el brillo rojo del cubo captó la atención de mis ojos. Me acerqué a inspeccionarlo, ligeramente confundido. ¿Era este otro recuerdo de un villano? No podía pensar en quién habría usado algo similar. En mis años como entusiasta de la historia de superhéroes de mi ciudad, jamás había visto algo similar. Era un cubo perfecto, de unos diez centímetros de lado. No tenía ni idea de con qué material estaba construido, pero parecía una especie de cristal. Una hermosa caja de cristal que, sin embargo, parecía contener una nebulosa roja en su interior. Era difícil de explicar, como una especie de humo brillante que se movía lentamente.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto, Ace? —Pregunté en voz baja.

No había ninguna inscripción o placa que pudiera darme una pista de qué clase de objeto era este. Miré a los biblioratos cercanos, leyendo las etiquetas en sus dorsos. "Expedientes Arqueológicos". "Mitología Egipcia". "Referencias culturales varias". "Geometría avanzada: La cuarta dimensión". "Reportes médicos".

Nunca me había gustado la matemática, así que la geometría avanzada no iba a ser algo en qué fijarme. Asumí también que lo relacionado con la mitología y culturas antiguas serían cuestiones de su trabajo. "Reportes médicos", sin embargo… Sólo por curiosidad, decidí tomar la carpeta y examinar su contenido. Pasé hoja tras hoja, sin entender realmente la mayoría de los papeles con estudios y diagnósticos.

Lo que sí llamó mi atención fueron las fotografías. Enganchadas con clips a distintas páginas, me encontré con muchas fotografías de quien era, indudablemente, Nifty Spade A.K.A Ace Savvy. Digo indudablemente porque su cabello y rostro no había cambiado… pero había una serie de fotografías que parecían sacadas a dos personas totalmente distintas. En las primeras, tomadas hace mucho tiempo, se veía a una versión más joven de Ace Savvy, quizás en los últimos años de la adolescencia, pequeño y flacucho. Parecía un miembro del club de ajedrez con gripe. Y sin embargo, las fotografías siguientes mostraban a la misma persona, casi con el mismo rostro, pero casi treinta centímetros más alta, con hombros anchos, pectorales del tamaño de una almohada y unas piernas casi más anchas que todo mi cuerpo. Había montones de anotaciones en fibras rojas y negras, resaltando las diferencias en altura (de 1,59m a 1,85m), peso (de 68kg a 115kg) y otros datos que no supe entender.

— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo…?

Mi cabeza comenzaba a doler mientras procesaba tanta información. No me hubiera extrañado ver humo saliendo de mis orejas. ¿Ace era en verdad dos personas? ¿Cómo es que había cambiado tanto? Dejé la carpeta a un lado. No sabía qué hacer con esta nueva información ni cómo interpretarla.

Volví a mirar el cubo, y… ¿Alguna vez sintieron el deseo de hacer algo que sabían que no debían hacer? No lo sé, ir caminando por la calle, ver un cesto de basura, y sentir un extraño impulso para patearlo. Sabes que no deberías hacerlo, e incluso si no hay nadie a tu alrededor que te lo impida, tu consciencia está frenándote para que no lo hagas. Y ni siquiera sabes por qué quieres patearlo. Sólo sientes un impulso por hacerlo. Pues así me sentía yo. Aquel extraño cubo parecía estar llamándome, susurrando a mi mente que lo tomara. Mi conciencia trató de detenerme, pero era una batalla perdida.

Sólo tocarlo por un instante, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Me acerqué lentamente, levanté mi mano, y cerré mis dedos sobre la superficie cristalina. Era extremadamente suave, un vidrio totalmente pulido. Lo levanté, y mientras lo giraba noté que se sentía cálido, como si aquel extraño elemento que se encontraba dentro del cristal estuviera emitiendo-

_**¡ZAP!**_

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Un chispazo enceguecedor salió emitido del cubo, como si un interruptor hubiera estallado por una sobrecarga. El ruido y la potente luz hicieron que gritara y soltara el cubo, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Retrocedí tan rápido que caí hacia atrás. Mis ojos tardaron unos largos segundos en recuperarse del destello, pero para mi absoluto terror, no volví a la normalidad. No me dolía nada, pero me sentía mareado. Estaba temblando, sintiendo un cosquilleo eléctrico que se expandía desde mi mano hacia el resto de los músculos de mi cuerpo. Traté de ponerme de pie, pero mis piernas parecían de gelatina, y tan sólo ponerme de pie fue casi tan dificultoso como una clase entera de educación física. Tambaleé hasta llegar a la larga mesa con el mapa de Royal Woods, sobre el cual me apoyé para tratar de recuperar el control de mi cuerpo. Los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban en mi cabeza como un balón de básquetbol en un gimnasio cerrado.

No voy a mentirles: creí que iba a morir.

Me asusté. Incendiar la casa se convirtió de repente en la última de mis preocupaciones. Ni siquiera recordé que para eso había ido allí. Lo único que quería era sobrevivir.

Corrí hacia la entrada, chocándome con varias sillas y muebles. Apenas noté que, cuando abandoné la biblioteca, las paredes volvieron a acomodarse, volviendo a adquirir la apariencia de una casa común y corriente. Poco me importó. Abrí la puerta y corrí hacia la reja de entrada.

Desafortunadamente, en mi estado de confusión y aturdimiento, olvidé por completo la presencia de escalones de piedra. Fallé en plantar mi pie con firmeza en el primer escalón, y caí hacia delante. Fue como si el tiempo se ralentizara. Observé en cámara lenta cómo el suelo se acercaba cada vez más peligrosamente a mi bello rostro con pecas, preparado para romperme la nariz o sencillamente arruinar mi día. El impacto parecía inevitable.

Pero reaccioné.

Mientras caía, noté que el peso de mi cuerpo se desbalanceaba hacia delante. No quería golpearme, así que instintivamente… lo evité. Agaché mi cabeza para aumentar el momento de mi caída, estiré mi mano derecha para apoyarla en el suelo, y aproveché el impulso para dar una voltereta y caer sobre mis pies un par de escalones más abajo.

De no haber estado tan confundido, mareado y desorientado, me habría impresionado o detenido a pensar cómo es que había hecho algo que jamás en mi vida hubiera sido capaz de hacer. Pero ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que había logrado. Tan sólo atiné a abrir la puerta de entrada con la llave que Ace me había dado y salir a la calle.

Parpadeé un par de veces. El suelo dejó de girar a mi alrededor, pero todo mi cuerpo todavía estaba temblando. Caminé como un ebrio hacia la esquina, y miré hacia el horizonte, dándome cuenta de repente de la cantidad de calles que faltaban hasta mi casa.

—Rayos.

* * *

Es con mucho placer que les informo que, a medida que las calles iban pasando, mi estado físico y mental continuó mejorando. Mis músculos se calmaron, mi mente pensaba con claridad, mi corazón volvía a latir sin amenazar con salirse de mi pecho al estilo Alien. Para cuando llegué a mi casa, ya me sentía mucho mejor, y sin contar una leve jaqueca, la única secuela visible de aquel pequeño incidente era el miedo que todavía recorría mis venas. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Había estado realmente al borde de la muerte?

Cuando entré a la casa, Clyde estaba pasando la aspiradora por la alfombra. Se detuvo para saludarme, y su rostro se llenó de preocupación al verme.

—Te ves terrible —me dijo, acercándose.

—Gracias.

—Tienes suerte que nuestros papás no estén. Les daría un ataque si te ven así.

— ¿A dónde fueron? —Pregunté mientras me dirigía a la cocina. Necesitaba beber agua.

—La heredera de Yates Enterprise los llamó de urgencia; tiene que atender a un evento y necesita un vestido más bonito que el de la hija de Sweetwater.

—Esa chica siempre parece estar necesitando algo —mencioné, llenando un vaso con agua fría y un par de cubos de hielo.

—Sí, bueno, gracias a ella tenemos lo que tenemos.

—Heh, cierto.

Terminé de beber el líquido y debo decir que me ayudó muchísimo. Mi garganta dejó de estar tan seca, y parte del molesto dolor que sentía en mis sienes se calmó. Aún así, todavía me sentía bastante impactado. Y confundido, principalmente. Muy confundido.

—Oye, ¿por qué no te sientas y ves algo de televisión? —Me sugirió Clyde, colocando una mano en mis hombros— Prepararé unas chocolatadas para los dos.

—Sí, yo… Sí, haré eso. Gracias.

Me sonrió, y me sentí agradecido con el universo por haberme dejado formar parte de la familia de Clyde. Era mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, la persona con la que siempre podía contar. Haciéndole caso, no tardé en sentarme en el sofá y encender la televisión. Mi intención era poner inmediatamente Disney+ y ver un poco de esa nueva serie de ciencia ficción de la que todo el mundo hablaba. Pero al encender la televisión, un canal de noticias estaba al aire, y me sentí atraído como una polilla a una lámpara de luz.

Era un medio de noticias locales, y al parecer, el conductor se encontraba entrevistando a un invitado. Conocía al conductor, por supuesto, pero era la primera vez que veía al invitado. Se trataba de un hombre de no menos de cincuenta años con la anatomía exacta de un muñeco de nieve: un torso grande y redondo y una cabeza que parecía ser 80% gordura, 10% rostro y 10% calvicie disimulada a través de las patillas. Sus ojos pequeños parecían estar escondidos detrás de una voluptuosa nariz de la cual brotaba un bigote blanco como el resto de su cabello. Su mentón era apenas visible por encima de una doble papada.

Era bastante desagradable para todos los estándares de belleza posibles, pero por lo menos estaba bien vestido. Tenía un traje ejecutivo de color azul oscuro, un pañuelo sobresaliendo de un bolsillo a la altura de su corazón, y un fular rojo en el pecho. Sobre su cabeza posaba un fino y alto sombrero de gala, casi caricaturesco en relación al tamaño de su cabeza.

No tenía ni idea de quién era este extraño hombre, pero el título de la entrevista estaba diseñado para que gente como yo se quedara a ver: "LA SEGURIDAD DE ROYAL WOODS SIN ACE SAVVY".

—..._violencia, con las fuentes policiales admitiendo que hoy mismo se han registrado ya más de trece llamadas de emergencia por denuncias de robo_ —se encontraba explicando el entrevistador—. _Sin Ace Savvy patrullando las calles, ¿cree que la policía y los organismos estatales de seguridad están lo suficientemente preparados como para mantener el orden en nuestra ciudad?_

El Hombre Michelin suspiró, pareciendo visiblemente triste y afectado.

—_Creo que la respuesta es definitivamente "no", David. Me duele decirlo, en especial por mis lazos de amistad con el actual alcalde, pero la realidad es innegable. Los datos están allí, son irrefutables: Royal Woods no está preparada para responder al crimen de forma eficiente y segura. Ace Savvy, que en paz descanse, era lo único que nos mantenía protegidos del caos absoluto. Ahora que él se ha ido, ¿en quién debemos confiar? ¿Eclipse? ¿Nova? Son niñas, David, niñas. No están preparadas para proteger a una ciudad. A mí no me generan ninguna confianza._

— _¿Diría usted entonces que es momento de entregarse al pánico?_

El hombre rió.

—_No, no, ciertamente no. Creo que las desgracias del destino nos han puesto en una situación donde ya no podemos resignarnos a lo que tenemos, y debemos comenzar a pensar en el futuro y en cómo mejorar nuestra situación. La era de los héroes ya ha quedado atrás. Sus actos de heroísmo han inspirado a millones, pero aquí en Royal Woods, no podemos seguir poniendo nuestra seguridad en manos de un pequeño grupo de metahumanos. ¿Por qué la población ha aceptado que nuestra seguridad depende exclusivamente de la voluntad de seres con poderes que muchas veces no saben controlar? ¿Por qué hemos aceptado que nuestras fuerzas de seguridad han de estar poco preparadas e indefensas ante los metahumanos? Entiendo que la fe en la humanidad y en que el bien siempre triunfará sobre el mal es un pensamiento reconfortante, pero yo soy un visionario, David. Un futurista. Y en mi visión, la humanidad no dependerá de la moral de los metahumanos para mantenerse a salvo, sino en sí misma, y en las capacidades que todos nosotros tenemos de protegernos._

—_Respeto tu visión como futurista, pero yo soy más un "presentista". Habiendo admitido hace unos instantes que nuestra policía no está preparada para preservar nuestra seguridad, ¿qué motivos tiene la población en general para sentirse segura hoy en día sin nuestro protector?_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre.

—_Esa es la pregunta del millón, David. ¿En quién hay que poner nuestra fe? Pues bien, es por eso que estoy aquí. Empresas Tetherby ha pasado la mayor parte de dos décadas desarrollando armamentos y logística de última generación en el ámbito de la seguridad privada, y desde hace algunos años, hemos también sido elegidos por prisiones de metahumanos a lo largo y ancho del Estado de Michigan para proporcionar seguridad a las cárceles. Nuestros números son infalibles: somos objetivamente la empresa de seguridad privada más confiable y segura que existe en estos momentos. Ya no tenemos héroes que nos protejan. Debemos armar y preparar a nuestros oficiales de seguridad para que puedan responder a las amenazas._

— _¿Está sugiriendo acaso que pretende armar a la policía con tecnología de último momento?_

—_No sólo armarlos, sino capacitarlos y entrenarlos para que sean más eficientes que las mismísimas Fuerzas Armadas._

— _¿Está Empresas Tetherby preparada para semejante tarea?_

—_Somos la única empresa preparada para hacerlo._

El hombre gordo se veía confiado y orgulloso. Su pecho inflado parecía un globo aerostático, empujando su segunda papada hacia arriba. Aparentemente era un empresario, pero a decir verdad, parecía una especie de rey. Un rey caricaturesco: bien vestido, rechoncho, mirando al resto de sus súbditos con arrogancia y hablando como si sus palabras fueran santas. Incluso siendo el entrevistado, parecía tener control sobre la situación. Se lo notaba muy seguro y confiado.

—_Entiendo _—dijo el entrevistador, acomodando unos papeles sobre su escritorio—. _Muy bien, estamos en línea con nuestra confiable periodista Katherine Mulligan. Katherine, estamos aquí en el estudio con Lord Tetherby de Empresas Tetherby._

—_Buenas tardes, David _—saludó la voz de la periodista con quien me había encontrado algunas horas atrás. Sonaba alerta, tensa —. _Señor Tetherby…_

—_Lord Tetherby, de hecho_ —la interrumpió el hombre.

—_Señor Tetherby_ —insistió—, _entiendo que defienda los intereses económicos de su propia empresa, pero ¿no le parece que debería al menos mencionarle a la población acerca de los contratos millonarios que Empresas Tetherby ha firmado con las prisiones le cuesta al estado un alto porcentaje de recursos que están siendo desviados en lugar de obra pública?_

El rostro confiado de Tetherby se tensó. Su sonrisa creció, pero parecía mucho más forzada que antes.

—_Creo que la población entiende que su seguridad es una prioridad en estos tiempos de peligro. ¿Qué no quieren las madres asegurarse de que los villanos y metahumanos peligrosos se encuentran bajo control?_

—_Seguramente, pero también les interesará mantener sus empleos_.

Tetherby y el entrevistador intercambiaron una mirada confundida.

— _¿Estás diciendo que hay una relación entre la seguridad privada de Empresas Tetherby y el empleo?_ —Preguntó el entrevistador.

—_Estoy diciendo que, quizás, Empresas Tetherby está desarrollando ciertas tecnologías destinadas a reemplazar a los trabajadores humanos. Y, quizás, Royal Woods es la única ciudad que no ha rechazado su propuesta de negocios. Imagino que ser amigo del alcalde no le lastima en ese aspecto. ¿No es así?_

No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero de repente me senté al borde del sofá. Sonaba muy seria, pero su voz tenía un cierto tono jocoso, como si supiera algo que el resto no. Sea lo que fuere, parecía ser algo que Tetherby reconoció, pues sus ojos se entrecerraron, y sus dedos formaron un puño sobre la mesa.

—_No sé de qué está hablando, señorita, pero estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que esté dispuesta a decir está respaldada por información fehaciente. De otro modo, se estaría exponiendo a una grave demanda. Imagino que no está dispuesta a meterse en problemas._

Hubo un incómodo silencio que se estiró durante algunos segundos. Estaba tan concentrado en la tensión que parecía estar gestándose en el estudio que mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho cuando Clyde apareció a mi lado con una chocolatada en mano.

—Aquí tienes —dijo con una sonrisa, sentándose en el sofá a mi derecha—. ¿Algo interesante en la televisión?

Miré al hombre gordo, quien había comenzado a hablar por encima de Katherine Mulligan, con el entrevistador tratando de calmarlo.

Tomé el control remoto y enseguida cambié de canal.

—Sólo noticias aburridas.

* * *

Me acosté temprano esa noche. Después de cenar, el cansancio volvió a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, como una pesada mano invisible tratando de empujarme hacia el suelo. Mis párpados apenas podían mantenerse abiertos. Me puse mi pijama, y creo que en cuanto apoyé mi cabeza sobre la almohada, fui arrastrado al reino de los sueños. Al menos eso imagino. Lo cierto es que no pude recordar haber soñado nada cuando la estúpida alarma me despertó cerca de las seis de la mañana. Siempre era difícil levantarse los lunes.

— ¡_Clyde, Lincoln, levántense_! —Dijo la voz de uno de nuestros papás desde fuera de nuestra habitación, mientras golpeaban suavemente la puerta. Los dos dejamos salir algunos gruñidos para demostrar que estábamos vivos y despiertos.

Froté mis ojos y me senté. Un segundo más tarde, mis ojos se habían abierto y todo mi cuerpo parecía estar activo. Parpadeé y moví mis piernas, sorprendido por no sentir los músculos cansados.

—Vaya —dije en voz alta—, me siento… despierto.

—Uhhhhhhh… —dijo Clyde, todavía escapando del mundo de los sueños, cubriendo su rostro con la sábana.

Normalmente, yo también habría estado así. Casi siempre me tardaba unos diez minutos en despertarme del todo. Esta vez, sin embargo, fue como si al abrir los ojos todo el cansancio hubiera abandonado mi cuerpo. Lo atribuí a una noche de buen sueño. Para no perder tiempo, tomé mis ropas para ir a la escuela, una toalla, y me dirigí al baño.

Una vez dentro, encendí la ducha, y mientras el agua se calentaba, lavé mis dientes. Terminado eso, y con el vapor del agua de ducha comenzando a escaparse por encima de la cortina, decidí quitarme el pijama. En cuanto iba a desabrochar la parte de arriba, sin embargo, noté que sentía los hombros y el pecho tirantes. Era como si mi pijama se hubiera encogido un poco durante la noche. Oh, bueno, quizás mis papás se habían pasado al dejarlo en el lavarropa. Les pediría uno nuevo si se volvía incómodo. Me quité la parte de arriba de mi pijama, e iba a doblarlo y dejarlo a un lado cuando noté mis brazos y mi pecho.

Casi grité.

Verán, la cierto es que yo siempre fui lo que muchos consideran un nerd. Con todo lo que estereotípicamente se le atribuye a los nerds. Me gusta la ciencia ficción, leer, me va bien en el colegio, juego Calabozos y Dragones, videojuegos, y nunca fui precisamente atlético. Era parte de los enclenques, de los poco atléticos, de los flacuchos que eran elegidos a lo último en las clases de gimnasia.

Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando me despierto y me encuentro con pectorales y abdominales marcados y unos brazos que, si bien no eran mucho más grandes que los que tenía, contaban definitivamente con más músculo que la noche anterior. Toqué mis abdominales con la punta de mis dedos, y me sorprendí al ver lo sólidos que eran. Pasé toda mi mano por encima de mi torso. Ya no era una superficie lisa y blanda. Era un terreno lleno de accidentes geográficos, como un valle atravesado por sierras.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Dije, examinándome. Mi rostro se veía también un poco más flaco. Mis hombros y mi espalda parecían más marcados. Y a la altura de mi cintura, podía ver claramente el inicio de la V abdominal que siempre notaba en los modelos y actores de Hollywood. Toqué mis cuadriceps y los noté también más musculosos que la noche anterior. Lo mismo con mis pantorrillas.

¿Y qué tal…? La curiosidad pudo más. Bajé mis pantalones.

—Santo Cielo…

Una lamparita se iluminó en mi cabeza. Ahora lo entendía todo.

— ¡Es la pubertad!

Sólo tenía once años, pero era la única explicación lógica a esta serie de… _grandes _cambios. Siempre había escuchado que era un proceso repentino y chocante, y ahora entendía por qué. No sabía cómo debería contarle a mis papás o a Clyde acerca de esto, pero se suponía que tendría que tener una charla con ellos o algo así, ¿no?

Traté de no pensar en ello mientras me duchaba. Cuando salí del baño, vestido ya con mi remera roja, pantalones de jean y zapatillas blancas, me sentía como si tuviera el mundo en la palma de mi mano. Era difícil de explicar. Me sentía de buen humor, con energía como para hacer lo que quisiera. La remera parecía ajustarse un poco más a la altura de mis hombros y pecho, pero no era para nada incómodo. Acentuaba un poco mi nuevo cuerpo atravesado por la pubertad, pero nada para preocuparse. Y cuando coloqué mi campera naranja con mangas negras, era casi imposible darse cuenta de que había algo distinto en mí. Camino a la cocina me crucé con Clyde, quien apenas se había levantado y estaba yendo camino al baño.

—B-Buenos días… Lincoln —dijo, bostezando.

— ¡Buen día Cadete Clyde!

Mis papás y Clyde parecían sorprendidos durante el desayuno de mi energía. Charlamos alegremente hasta que ellos nos llevaron a la escuela. Mientras estaba en el auto, pensé en el hecho de que no había quemado la casa de Ace Savvy como él me lo había pedido. Quizás lo haría más tarde. O a la noche. Estaba pensando en ello hasta que Clyde me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Me preguntó en un susurro, tratando de que nuestros papás no lo oyeran mientras discutían acerca del tráfico en la parte de adelante del auto.

— ¿Yo? Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que… bueno, ayer te veías muy afectado —comentó, luciendo preocupado—. Casi parecías enfermo. Y ahora… Te ves bien, pero también te noto pensativo.

Como siempre, él lo entendía todo.

—Lamento haberte preocupado. La verdad es que… sí, todavía estoy afectado por lo que pasó. Pero… hoy desperté diferente. Muy distinto.

—Te entiendo —dijo, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro—. Sigues triste, pero sabes que no puedes vivir con pensamientos negativos y tienes que poner una sonrisa para tratar de hacerle frente a la realidad y superarla.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Había estado a punto de decirle que había comenzado la pubertad y que me sentía con mucha energía, pero su explicación era demasiado buena como para rechazarla.

—Exacto —le dije, asintiendo como si yo fuera capaz de tener reflexiones tan profundas—. Me alegra saber que alguien más me entiende.

—Siempre, hermano. Siempre —lo dos sonreímos, y en seguida él sacó su teléfono para mostrarme algunos videos graciosos hasta que llegamos a la escuela. Me quedé mirándolo por algunos segundos.

Seguramente le diría la verdad más tarde.

* * *

Las primeras horas de la escuela fueron raras. La Señorita Johnson se pasó las primeras dos horas de la clase llorando por la muerte de Ace Savvy, lo cual nos deprimió a todos. Apenas si nos pasó algunos problemas de matemática que, curiosamente, resolví casi de inmediato, incluso antes que Stella. Mis amigos parecían sumamente sorprendidos.

—Eran súper complicados —me dijo Zach—. ¿Cómo los hiciste tan rápidos?

—No lo sé. Sólo hice lo que parecía lógico.

No les mentía. Sólo con leer los enunciados había entendido las relaciones y los procedimientos que tenía que realizar. Era como si mi mente se moviera más rápido que de costumbre.

Tras nuestras horas de matemática, la siguiente asignatura era gimnasia, lo cual no me traía ningún alivio o buenos augurios. Siempre era una clase donde la pasaba mal, y donde estaba destinado a recibir al menos cuatro pelotazos a la cara.

La buena noticia fue que yo siempre había sido muy pudoroso, y sólo me cambiaba detrás de los cubículos con cortinas. Así, nadie me vio mientras me desvestía, por lo que los no-tan-pequeños cambios que mi cuerpo había sufrido durante la noche permanecían secretos.

Cuando salimos, no pude evitar quedarme embobado con lo bonita que Jordan se veía con sus ropas de gimnasia. Era realmente la niña más bonita del mundo.

—Trata de no babear —me susurró Clyde con una sonrisa sabionda en su rostro. Por las dudas, toqué mi barbilla. No había baba, sólo era una broma.

El entrenador esperó a que toda la clase estuviera presente antes de pitar su silbato a todo volumen sólo para molestarnos.

—Muy bien chicos, Ace Savvy está muerto y nuestras vidas se han ido al carajo por ello. Algunos como yo vamos a poder mudarnos lejos de esta ciudad olvidada por Dios, pero la mayoría de ustedes va a tener que aprender a sobrevivir. Así que a partir de ahora, está clase no será más gimnasia, sino supervivencia. Entraremos en calor con un trote de quince minutos, y si necesitan motivación para correr, imaginen que un ladrón los está persiguiendo, y sólo depende de ustedes escapar con vida. ¡Corran!

Con una motivación como esa, era difícil no tomarse la entrada en calor en serio. Comencé a correr, manteniendo el ritmo de Clyde, Rusty, Zach y Liam. Jordan y Stella corrían siempre a su ritmo, más rápido que el nuestro. Stella por tener las piernas más largas, y Jordan por ser una de las chicas más atléticas de la clase.

— ¿No les… parece un poco… injusto que todos… subestimen tanto… a Nova y Eclipse? —Comentó Zach, con dificultades para correr y mantener el aliento al mismo tiempo.

—Si… Yo creo que… ellas podrán protegernos… Quizás no tanto como Ace, pero… mientras ellas sigan aquí las cosas no están… perdidas —dijo Clyde, igual de cansado.

—No es que no confíe en ellas… pero la verdad es que son muy jóvenes… y además es sólo cuestión de tiempo… hasta que ellas desaparezcan también —opinó Liam.

Era cierto. Por más fe que yo les tuviera, lo cierto era que apenas habían iniciado su carrera como superhéroes un año atrás. Eran novatas y no había ningún motivo para creer que ellas podrían escapar de la rara maldición que afectaba a Royal Woods. Eso era quizás el principal motivo por el que Ace Savvy significaba tanto para nosotros. Era el único héroe que había logrado sobrevivir. El único con el que podíamos contar, la única persona que creímos que siempre estaría aquí para nosotros.

—No sé si ellas podrán continuar con el legado de Ace —dije—, pero son lo suficientemente valientes como para utilizar sus poderes para el bien, y están dispuestas a arriesgar sus vidas cada día con tal de mantener la ciudad a salvo. Pelean por la justicia, y creo que mientras haya gente como ellas que no se rinda, no todo está perdido.

Noté con curiosidad el hecho de que no me costaba en absoluto hablar y mantener la respiración para continuar corriendo. De hecho, mis músculos no me dolían en absoluto. Estaba corriendo, y sin embargo sentía que podría haberlo hecho por horas sin problema.

—Lincoln… tiene razón… Tenemos… T-Tenemos… que confiar… en Eclip- ¡AAAAH! ¡CALAMBRE!

Rusty cayó al suelo, tomándose el muslo derecho. Nadie se detuvo a ayudarlo.

— ¡Spokes! —Gritó el entrenador, sonando su silbato una vez más— ¡El villano te atrapó porque no podrías ganarle una carrera ni a una babosa lisiada en un campo de sal! ¡Te caes más rápido que la economía argentina! ¡La vida no es uno de tus tontos videojuegos, aquí no tienes otra oportunidad! ¡Estás muerto, chico!

—N-Necesito ayuda…

— ¡Lo que necesitas es levantarte y correr por tu vida, muchacho!

Todos comenzamos a reírnos. Rusty siempre se tropezaba o sufría calambres en las clases de gimnasia. No es que no nos preocupáramos por su salud, pero ya estábamos acostumbrados. Mientras reía, no me di cuenta de que el resto de mis amigos estaban desacelerando su ritmo. A diferencia de ellos, el reír en voz alta no parecía afectar mi respiración o mi capacidad para correr. Inconscientemente aceleré un poco, lo suficiente como para que cuando abrí mis ojos, estaba casi alcanzando a Stella y Jordan, quienes mantenían una agradable conversación.

La primera pareció sentir mi ki, pues se dio vuelta y me miró. Me dedicó una sonrisa, desvió la mirada un segundo hacia Jordan, y ahora luciendo una sonrisa pícara, me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercase. Me puse un poco nervioso, pero de inmediato aumenté mi ritmo lo suficiente como para alcanzarlas, colocándome en medio de ellas.

—Hola, Lincoln —me saludó—. Justo estábamos hablando de ti.

Mis mejillas deben haberse puesto tan rojas como nuestras ropas de gimnasia.

— ¡Stella! —Se quejó Jordan, y podría haber jurado que ella también parecía ligeramente avergonzada.

—Yo, eh… espero que no haya sido nada malo —atiné a decir.

—No, claro que no —se apresuró a decir Jordan, dedicándole una mirada asesina a Stella antes de volver a posar sus ojos en mí—. Es sólo… bueno, nos estábamos preguntando si has estado haciendo ejercicio o algo.

— ¿Yo? Uh, ¿por qué?

—No sé, quizás estamos locas, pero nos pareció notar tus hombros un poco más anchos —admitió Stella.

En un gesto tan atrevido que me quitó el aliento más que correr, estiró una de sus manos y apretó mis bíceps. Inmediatamente tensé mi brazo, completamente anonadado, y ella silbó como el lobo feroz.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Jordan, inténtalo!

—Estás loca.

— ¡Tienes que sentir esto!

— ¿Por qué no le pides al entrenador que Lincoln te acompañe a la enfermería y se encierran en un closet si tanto lo quieres tocar? —Dijo Jordan, rodando los ojos, haciendo todo lo posible para no vernos, y sonando ligeramente molesta.

Yo me sentía al borde del desmayo. Stella era una gran amiga, e incluso a veces bromeaba con nosotros con tintes románticos. Pero una cosa era que ella bromeara, y otra muy distinta era que Jordan, la chica que me gustaba, hiciera un chiste acerca de mí y otra chica encerrados en un closet.

Stella no pareció afectada en absoluto.

—Vaaaaamos, sabes que quieres~.

—Ugh.

Jordan comenzó a correr más rápido, alejándose de nosotros. La vi alejarse como si un ser querido se subiera a un avión. Su cabello recogido en una trenza se movía de lado a lado con cada uno de sus pasos, como un precioso péndulo rubio. No pude evitar sentirme un poco triste. ¿Debería haber dicho algo? ¿Era mi culpa?

Stella chasqueó su lengua, y cuando volteé a verla, ella también estaba mirando a Jordan alejándose, sólo que con una sonrisa.

—Ella fue la que me comentó que te veías distinto —me dijo, acercando su cabeza a mi oído, susurrando para que nadie más la oyera.

—Uh… uh… uh…

Ella rió por lo bajo.

—Ya, lo siento, lo siento, no quería avergonzarte. En fin, hablemos de Calabozos y Dragones. No quiero spoilear nada, pero digamos que todavía hay una chance de que Hojaplateada sobreviva. No es seguro, sin embargo. Tomaste un riesgo muy grande y tienes que pagar con las consecuencias. Así que voy a necesitar que, por si acaso, crees un nuevo personaje para la próxima sesión. Quizás se convierta en tu nuevo héroe, o quizás no tengas que usarlo en absoluto, los dados dirán. ¿Hay algún tipo de personaje en particular que te gustaría jugar?

Por el resto de la entrada en calor, discutimos acerca de la creación de un nuevo personaje, aunque mi mente estaba ocupada, en segundo plano, pensando en el hecho de que Jordan había notado que me veía distinto.

Para cuando el entrenador sonó su silbato nuevamente, el concepto de Syaoran Fang, un monje shaolin que podía utilizar su ki para controlar los elementos, estaba casi terminado.

—Muy bien chicos, ahora que ya han entrado en calor están listos para su siguiente lección de supervivencia. A veces se verán acorralados por villanos o ladrones y no les quedará otra opción más que tratar de evitar cualquier cosa que les lancen. ¡Así que prepárense para el juego más extremo de quemados de sus vidas!

Quemados. Genial. Dos equipos de diez, cinco balones, sólo un sobreviviente. Yo solía ser uno de los primeros eliminados. No me gustaba demasiado.

Nos dividimos como siempre. Mis amigos y yo junto a algunas otras personas, contra el resto de la clase. Observé a los chicos del otro lado. Collin, Dylan, Mitch, Cody, Geoff, Aly, Valerie, y otros chicos atléticos. Las únicas esperanzas en nuestro equipo eran Jordan y Stella.

— ¿Formación de escorpión? —Sugirió Stella.

—Hecho —dijimos todos.

El entrenador sonó su silbato, y todos nos lanzamos hacia los balones colocados en el centro de la cancha.

Traté de moverme a toda velocidad, y me sorprendí a mí mismo al llegar mucho antes que todos los demás. Tomé el primer balón que encontré y lo lancé hacia la persona más cercana a mí.

— ¡Estás fuera, Cody! —Gritó el entrenador.

Todavía tenía tiempo para moverme al segundo balón y acercárselo a Jordan, quien lo tomó y eliminó a alguien. Por desgracia para nuestro equipo, los otros tres balones fueron para el otro lado, y dos de nuestros compañeros fueron también eliminados de inmediato.

Retrocedimos a la formación de escorpión, y por unos minutos, las cosas salieron bien. Evitábamos los disparos, dejábamos que Jordan y Stella recibieran los balones, y ellas se encargaban de eliminar a los contrarios. Noté, sin embargo, que mis amigos parecían reaccionar muy lento. Las indicaciones de Stella tardaban en llegar, y muchas veces me encontré a mí mismo moviéndome mucho antes de que ella lo ordenara, por lo que lo que para mí eran disparos extremadamente sencillos de evitar se convertía en peligrosas situaciones para mis amigos.

Cuando un balón atacó por sorpresa desde la derecha, lo vi mucho antes que nadie.

— ¡Clyde, abajo! —Le advertí.

— ¿Eh?

¡BLAM!

Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar.

— ¡Derecha! —Grité, tomando a Liam por la camisa y moviéndolo justo a tiempo para que no recibiera un disparo. Desafortunadamente, Zach no comprendió mi advertencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Con algunos jugadores menos, el otro equipo comenzó a abusar de nosotros. Estábamos tan ocupados evitando balones que no teníamos tiempo para contrarrestar. O al menos Stella y Jordan no podían hacerlo. Yo sentí que en varias oportunidades podría haber atrapado balones y atacado por mi cuenta para eliminar a alguien, pero nuestra estrategia siempre había consistido en todos nosotros evitando, Stella atrapando, y Jordan atacando. Pero Stella no podía atrapar, y Jordan no estaba recibiendo los suficientes balones como para atacar.

Logró eliminar a algunos, pero pronto éramos nosotros tres contra seis chicos, y la situación no estaba a nuestro favor.

— ¡Stella, tienes que atrapar alguna bola si queremos ganar! —Le dijo Jordan, siempre tan competitiva.

— ¡No es que no quiera! ¡Pero son demasiadas, no puedo detenerme a…!

— ¡Cuidado!

Tres balones se lanzaron hacia nosotros. Yo salté hacia un costado, Jordan se tiró al suelo, pero Stella era un blanco demasiado grande como para poder evitarlo.

— ¡Stella, afuera! —Anunció el entrenador, y nuestra amiga salió del campo de juego frotándose el estómago, justo donde había recibido el balón.

—Muy bien, Lincoln, somos tú y yo —dijo Jordan, luciendo claramente nerviosa—. ¿Alguna idea?

—Sí. No dejes que te eliminen.

—Eres todo un estratega, Loud.

Lo cierto es que no había mucho que hacer. Sin Stella, no teníamos a nadie que atrapase los balones. Supuse que quizás sería mi turno de tomar ese rol.

Cuando una nueva ronda de balones fue lanzada hacia nosotros, presté atención a la dirección y fuerza con la que venían. No me pregunten cómo, pero tuve tiempo de calcular la intersección de los cinco balones, e instintivamente supe que debía saltar hacia la derecha (colocándome casi delante de Jordan), lo que me dejaría en la posición perfecta para tomar al menos un balón.

¿Uno? De hecho, había dos que venían muy cerca uno del otro. ¿Podía atrapar uno con cada mano? Algo en mi interior me dijo que sí.

Todo esto transcurrió en mi cabeza en el intervalo de un segundo, por cierto. No es como que lo hubiera pensado conscientemente, sino que mi cuerpo pareció realizar toda esta toma de decisiones en piloto automático.

Jordan dejó salir un pequeño sonido de sorpresa cuando me coloqué delante de ella.

— ¡Lincoln, cuidado!

Los dos balones volaron hacia mí, y casi sin esforzarme, los detuve con mis propias manos.

Todos en el gimnasio jadearon cuando vieron lo que había hecho, e incluso le tomó unos segundos al entrenador para que pitara.

—Uh, Dylan, Aly, los dos están eliminados. ¡Fuera de la cancha!

—Rápido, a Geoff —le dije a Jordan, dejándole uno de los balones mientras yo tomaba un paso y lanzaba mi primer disparo en meses.

Quizás debería haberlo hecho más seguido, porque mi balón trazó una trayectoria perfecta desde mi mano hasta el pecho de Collin, derribándolo en el proceso.

— ¡Estás fuera!

Jordan lanzó su balón, y un estupefacto Geoff no logró evitarlo.

— ¡Fuera! ¡Están dos contra dos!

Sólo Mitch y Valerie del otro lado. Las cosas estaban ahora a nuestro favor. Sólo necesitaba que Jordan estuviera libre para que ella pudiera eliminarlos. No teníamos balones de nuestro lado, así que si nos atacaban, estábamos indefensos.

—Yo los distraigo —le dije a mi amiga, y enseguida me fui corriendo hacia el otro extremo de nuestro lado del campo— ¡Oigan, por aquí!

Comencé a mover mis brazos, tratando de que se concentraran en mí. Los dos tomaron los primeros balones que encontraron, y sin dudarlo, Mitch me lanzó uno. Val también comenzó a mover su brazo, y pude ver en mi mente la trayectoria que su balón tendría. Decidiendo que mi mejor opción era saltar para evitar ambos balones (el de Val parecía que se dirigiría a mis pies), tomé impulso y salté, comenzando a girar en el aire para posicionarme mejor para mi caída.

Sin embargo, Val pareció cambiar de planes y a último momento se detuvo, giró, y lanzó un balón hacia Jordan, quien desafortunadamente estaba demasiado distraída viéndome saltar. El balón parecía estar dirigiéndose a su cara.

¡No podía dejar que golpearan a Jordan en la cara! No quería que le doliera, o que quedase eliminada. Así que en mitad de mi giro estiré una de mis manos. Intercepté el balón que se dirigía a mí (eliminando a Mitch), y aprovechando el momento de mi impulso, giré mi brazo y lo lancé a toda velocidad directo hacia la dirección de Jordan.

El balón voló y voló hasta que, a tan sólo un metro de ella, chocó con el balón que Val le había lanzado. Pareció asustarse por el sonido de dos balones chocando en el aire frente a ella, pero en seguida se recompuso, tomó mi balón que había quedado rebotando cerca de ella (no puedo decir que eso haya sido intencional, aunque parte de mi mente había considerado la posibilidad), y lo lanzó con total experticia, eliminando a la última contrincante.

El gimnasio entero se quedó en silencio. El entrenador ni siquiera pitó las últimas dos eliminaciones o el fin del juego. Todos, incluso Jordan, parecían demasiado ocupados mirándome como si me hubiera crecido un tercer brazo por la espalda.

—Uh… —comencé, frotando mi cuello, repentinamente avergonzado—, ¿hice algo mal?


	4. Hora de repartir justicia

_El mundo se fue al carajo demasiado pronto lol. Estos últimos meses he tenido que reorganizar mi vida. Entre problemas de salud de mi familia y un gran impacto que he sufrido debido a todo lo relacionado con el coronavirus, básicamente mi vida se detuvo durante largas semanas. Y todavía está bastante paralizada, pero al menos he encontrado cierto consuelo en la escritura para distraerme de todo el caos que me rodea._

_Agradecimientos especiales a la referenciosa Luna PlataZ, al siempre presente nahuelvera2, al excelentísimo J0nas Nagera, al que me pone en cuatro El que te pone en 4, al muy atento __Kennedy G. Barnsfield, al genial __Luis Carlos y al instintivo Deadly Ice 88_

* * *

**Capítulo 4:  
****Hora de repartir justicia.**

¿Alguno de ustedes es bueno en algo? Cualquier cosa. Puede ser jugar un deporte, tocar un instrumento, o algún talento del que están particularmente orgullosos. En general, yo no tengo nada en lo que me destaque demasiado, aunque puedo decir que soy muy competente con videojuegos, especial si son de pelea. He jugado incontables veces a _Super Dragon: Budokai Tenkaichi 3_, y es uno de esos juegos donde siento que puedo ganarle a quien sea. Tengo una gran habilidad para hacer combos, movimientos especiales, bloqueos, y salir de situaciones difíciles.

Lo curioso de ser muy bueno en algo es que llega un punto en que haces las cosas sin pensar. Cuando juego contra Clyde o cualquiera de mis amigos, no tengo que detenerme a pensar en todas las combinaciones de botones que tengo que presionar en el momento justo para detener un ataque y contrarrestar con un increíble combo. Lo tengo incorporado y no lo siento como la gran cosa. Sólo me detengo a pensar en lo mucho que he progresado y mejorado cuando alguien más lo menciona. Es ahí cuando pienso "Huh, es cierto, esto que estoy haciendo es bastante increíble, de hecho". Si no me lo dijeran, no lo notaría.

Pues bien, quizás nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de mi absurda demostración de destreza en la clase de gimnasia si el resto de mis amigos no se hubieran vuelto locos tratando de averiguar cómo lo había hecho.

— ¡Eso fue INCREÍBLE!

— ¡Jamás había visto a alguien esquivando tan bien!

— ¡Parecía de película!

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Yo… sólo lo hice.

Era cierto. Mis acciones habían sido simples en mi mente: muévete, esquiva, salta, gira, lanza. Había atrapado y lanzado aquel balón en el aire porque no quería que lastimaran a Jordan. No me había detenido a pensar en una pirueta impresionante ni nada de eso. Para mí había sido una decisión muy directa: "¿Cómo puedo interceptar ese pase? Oh, claro, así."

Recién ahora, tras las duchas y mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el salón de clases para nuestra última lección antes del almuerzo, con todos mis amigos mencionando lo que había hecho, es que caía en cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Jamás en mi vida había sido bueno en quemados. Siempre pasaba vergüenza y era de los primeros eliminados. Con suerte, de vez en cuando, lograba eliminar a alguien igual de malo que yo, pero nunca había tenido ninguna muestra de agilidad o destreza como la que había propinado en aquel momento.

Es decir, vamos, ni siquiera podía saltar la soga más de cinco veces seguidas. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera realizado esas acrobacias? ¿Por qué de repente todo se me había hecho tan sencillo? No sólo eso. ¿Por qué las lecciones me resultaban tan fáciles? No era un mal alumno, pero tampoco era un genio como para que todas las respuestas vinieran a mí, como si tuviera una memoria privilegiada y una capacidad de entendimiento tan grande. ¿Estaba esto relacionado con mis cambios físicos? Todo esto estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido, y no estaba seguro de poder lidiar con ello. Mi vida, en general, parecía estar escapando de mi control. Tan sólo el día anterior había tenido que acudir al funeral de Ace Savvy, y luego me dirigí a su casa, donde—

La respuesta me golpeó más fuerte de lo que ningún balón de quemados lo había hecho jamás. Sentí que mi estómago se revolvía, mientras mi nueva y ágil mente comenzaba a atar cabos.

El cubo. Sea lo que sea que ese cubo fuera, al tocarlo había desencadenado una reacción en mi cuerpo. Recordé las fotos de Ace Savvy, con dos cuerpos distintos, uno mucho más desarrollado y atlético que el otro. Observé vistazos en mi memoria de las carpetas junto al cubo. Además de mitología e historia, mencionaba excavaciones. Él era un arqueólogo...

La narrativa no estaba completa en mi mente, pero creía tener una sólida hipótesis: Nifty Spades había participado en una excavación donde había hallado aquel cubo, y tras activarlo como yo lo había hecho, se había convertido en Ace Savvy.

Eso era tan loco y descomunalmente extraño… que incluso tenía sentido. ¿Sería por ello que él nunca había sufrido la maldición de Royal Woods? Quizás no había desaparecido porque, a diferencia del resto, él no era un metahumano de nacimiento. Esa idea despertó otra memoria en mí. Ace solía decir que cualquiera podía ser un héroe.

—_Nacer con poderes, bueno, eso no se puede controlar o elegir. Pero ser un héroe es más que nacer o no como un metahumano: ser un héroe significa tomar la decisión correcta cuando se nos presenta_.

De repente, sus declaraciones a lo largo de los años comenzaban a tener más sentido. Él no había nacido como un metahumano, se había convertido en un héroe mucho más tarde en su vida. Y ahora yo había adquirido ese mismo don.

Yo tenía mis propios superpoderes.

¿Eran superpoderes, sin embargo? Hasta donde yo había notado, sólo eran buenos reflejos y agilidad. ¿Era eso suficiente para ser un héroe? No lo parecía. Quizás sólo había despertado una especie de ultra instinto en mí. Quizás sólo había desbloqueado algún potencial secreto. No lo sabía, pero por el resto de la clase, no pude concentrarme en nada. Sólo pensaba en lo que esto significaba para mí.

A veces… a veces me había sentido celoso de la gente que nace con superpoderes. ¿Quién no? ¿Quién no desearía poder tener alguna habilidad secreta que lo diferenciara de todos los demás? ¿Quién no querría contar con superpoderes para ayudar al resto de la humanidad? De vez en cuando me preguntaba por qué era una simple persona, sin nada especial salvo mi cabello blanco. Y ahora… ahora finalmente había descubierto algo sensacional.

Como casi siempre, fue Clyde quien me sacó de mi trance.

— ¿Juntos como siempre? —Me preguntó desde el pupitre de mi derecha, tocando mi codo con su lápiz.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—El proyecto —me dijo, señalando al pizarrón. Fue recién entonces que noté que, aparentemente, la profesora había explicado un proyecto en parejas sobre ciencias naturales. —Es un proyecto que va a durar unos meses, así que vamos a tener mucha ventaja viviendo juntos.

—Oh. Oh, sí, claro, yo…

—De hecho, —dijo Stella, volteando desde su asiento justo delante mío, mirándonos a los dos McBrides con una graciosa mirada, como si supiera el remate de una broma que todavía no nos había contado—, iba a preguntarles si no les molestaría que Clyde lo haga conmigo.

— ¿Qué? —Dijimos ambos.

Desde primer grado que Clyde y yo hacíamos todos los trabajos en parejas juntos. Era nuestra tradición.

—Sí, bueno, es que creo que es saludable variar nuestros compañeros y salir de nuestra zona de confort de vez en cuando —dijo ella, sonando casi como si hubiera preparado un discurso.

—Bueno… la Doctora López siempre dice eso —mencionó Clyde—, pero no lo sé, ¿quién de nosotros lo haría contigo?

—Esperen, ¿qué? —Dijo entonces Jordan, quien se sentaba, como siempre, delante de Clyde y a la derecha de Stella, a quien miró confundida— ¿No vas a ser mi compañera? ¿Y con quién se supone que vaya a hacerlo?

Clyde y Stella se miraron, y por algún motivo, mi hermano sonrió.

— ¿Sabes qué? Creo que tienes razón, cambiar es muy saludable. ¡Hagámoslo juntos!

— ¡Genial, McBride! —Celebró Stella, chocando los cinco con mi hermano.

—Espera, espera, ¿y qué hago yo? —Pregunté, confundido.

Mi amiga rió por lo bajo.

—Supongo que tendrás que buscar a alguien que esté libre. Oye, Jordan, tú estás libre, ¿no?

Mi corazón comenzó a correr dentro de mi pecho como un toro enfurecido. Apreté tan fuerte mi lápiz que lo sentí quebrarse a la mitad dentro de mi puño. Curioso, eso nunca había pasado antes. No me importó, sin embargo, pues mis ojos se fijaron en Jordan, en su preciosa trenza dorada, en su blusa amarilla, en sus ojos esmeralda. Con poderes o no, ella todavía era mi kryptonita.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta que sólo quedó una pequeña rendija por la cual parecía estar estudiando a Stella y Clyde. Tras unos segundos de intensa evaluación, rodó los ojos y me sonrió.

—Supongo que somos un equipo ahora, Lincoln.

—Sí. Supongo que sí —dije, esforzándome por mantener una cara neutral como si estuviera en la mano final de un circuito de poker.

Sólo quedaban unos veinte minutos de clase, y hasta que el timbre sonó para liberarnos, mi agudizada mente se la pasó inventando escenarios donde Jordan y yo la pasábamos muy bien juntos, estudiando y enamorándonos mutuamente.

Cuando salimos, Rusty, Zach y Liam se nos unieron a las chicas, Clyde y a mí, y Stella aprovechó la ocasión para organizar una reunión de juegos mientras nos alejábamos del edificio.

—Estaba pensando, ya que mañana es Día de la Identidad Secreta, ¿qué les parece si nos reunimos a la mañana a continuar la campaña?

—No puedo a la mañana —dijo Clyde—, mis papás aprovechan que no hay escuela para llevarme a controlar mis gafas.

— ¿Y qué tal a la tarde? —Sugirió Liam.

—Sí, a la tarde sería mucho mejor para mí.

—Eso nos daría tiempo a reunirnos para elegir sobre qué queremos hacer nuestro proyecto —agregó Zach, mirando a Rusty con entusiasmo—. Estaba pensando en estudiar la presencia de vida extraterrestre y cómo se relaciona con la aparición de los metahumanos.

—Aw, yo quería aprovechar la mañana para dormir —admitió Rusty a regañadientes.

Jordan, quien caminaba en el otro extremo de la línea que todos formábamos, se inclinó hacia delante para que yo la viera.

— ¿Tú tienes planes, Lincoln?

Estuve a punto de decir que no incluso antes de que terminara de preguntarlo, pero recordé los consejos de Rusty sobre psicología femenina, y decidí hacerme el difícil.

— ¿Yo? Pues… No lo sé, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Ya sabes… cosas, uh, difíciles. Complicadas. Cosas de hombre. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Acompañé mi intento de engaño llevando mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, como si estuviera relajado, pero era incómodo, así que los crucé delante de mi pecho, pero eso parecía muy cerrado, así que traté de poner las manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera, pero para ese entonces ya había quedado como un gran idiota. Chequeo de engaño, fallido.

—Bueno —dijo, ahogando una risita—, si tus _cosas de hombre_ no te llevan mucho tiempo podríamos juntarnos a definir nuestro proyecto, también.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que puedo hacer un espacio en mi agenda para reunirnos.

—Me siento halagada.

— ¿En dónde quieres reunirte? —Pregunté. Estaba comenzando a ponerme ansioso pensando en todo lo que podía salir bien, y todo lo que podía salir mal.

— ¿Qué te parece la biblioteca? —Sugirió con una sonrisa.

Mi reacción no fue tan positiva.

— ¿La biblioteca? Eso suena un poco… aburrido. ¿No sería mejor en una de nuestras casas?

Si tenía suerte, quizás me invitaría a su casa, y finalmente conocería su hogar. Sabíamos que era una casa en un barrio bastante lujoso, pero hasta donde yo sabía, Stella era la única que había estado allí.

Su rostro, sin embargo, adoptó una mueca de preocupación, y se enderezó en su caminar, quedando oculta de mí con el resto de nuestros amigos en medio.

—Yo, eh, no creo que podamos en mi casa, y no quisiera molestar en la tuya…

—Jordan, tú nunca serías una molestia —dijo Clyde—. Estoy seguro que a nuestros papás les encantará, te prepararán algo súper genial para el almuerzo.

—Sí, y seguro te agradecerán que le des una excusa a Lincoln para ordenar su cuarto —bromeó Stella, haciendo que todos rieran excepto yo.

—Bueno, muy bien. En tu casa entonces —concedió Jordan.

Pronto llegamos al estacionamiento. Los padres de Rusty, Stella y Zach estaban esperándolos. Jordan volvía a su casa en el autobús escolar, y Liam había dejado a su caballo pastando el jardín de una casa frente a la escuela. El dueño le pagaba cinco dólares para que el caballo le cortará el césped, pero era responsabilidad de Liam recoger el excremento.

Clyde y yo no vivíamos demasiado lejos de la escuela, y como nuestros papás trabajaban a esas horas, nos tomábamos la libertad de volver caminando. Y cuando digo "libertad", lo digo en serio. Nuestros papás son los mejores del mundo, sin duda alguna, pero se preocupan demasiado por nosotros, y rara vez podemos hacer algo sin su directa supervisión. Incluso cuando estamos solos en casa, normalmente tenemos muchísimas tareas del hogar que realizar y decenas de restricciones sobre lo que podemos o no hacer. Contar con tiempo para nosotros, sin preocuparnos por nuestras responsabilidades o deberes, era siempre bienvenido.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad a medida que avanzábamos en las calles rumbo a nuestro hogar, hasta que nos encontramos cara a cara con el lado más oscuro y peligroso de la ciudad.

— ¡NOOO, POR FAVOR!

El agudo grito de desesperación de una mujer llegó a nuestros oídos, congelándonos en el acto. A unos sesenta metros por delante de nosotros, dos hombres habían rodeado a una mujer, quien parecía desesperada por colocarse entre ellos y una niña pequeña que se aferraba aterrada a las piernas de quien, asumí, era su madre. Estaban intercambiando gritos, con la mujer suplicando que las dejaran en paz y los hombres insistiendo agresivamente en… algo. No podía escucharlos desde esta distancia. Estaba perplejo, aterrado. Paralizado como una liebre frente a las luces de un auto.

Y entonces, uno de los hombres tomó un paso hacia atrás y en seguida lanzó un puñetazo que golpeó de lleno en el rostro a la pobre mujer. No estoy seguro de que el sonido del impacto seco haya realmente llegado a mis oídos, pero mi mente lo recreó a la perfección. La mujer se desplomó al suelo, cayendo casi desmayada, y la niña pequeña comenzó a gritar. Sin importarles en lo más mínimo, uno de los hombres tomó la cartera de la mujer, y el otro colocó una mano en la cabeza de la niña.

Como en un sueño, todo a mi alrededor se detuvo. Entré en un estado de adrenalina al ver a aquel hombre que acababa de derribar a una mujer acercarse a la pequeña. Todos mis músculos se tensaron, listos para hacer algo. Mi cuerpo estaba preparado para actuar, para gritar, para salir en defensa de aquella inocente criatura… pero mi mente no lo estaba. Sentí un impulso de ayudarla, como si una cuerda estuviera atada al centro de mi pecho y alguien tirara lentamente de ella en dirección al crimen que estaba presenciando. Intentando llevarme hacia allí, conduciéndome directamente hacia aquella persona que necesitaba mi ayuda. El impulso era poderoso, pero el miedo pudo más. Me quedé de pie, sencillamente observando cómo el hombre le quitaba algo a la niña, quien ni siquiera pudo oponer resistencia mientras lloraba viendo a su madre en el suelo.

— ¡OIGAN! ¡ALTO AHÍ!

Un hombre salió de un negocio en la esquina, gritándole a los dos rufianes quienes, como los cobardes que eran, comenzaron a correr.

Desafortunadamente, se dirigían hacia donde mi hermano y yo nos encontrábamos.

— ¡Corre! —Me gritó Clyde, quien de inmediato cruzó la calle hacia la vereda de enfrente, sin preocuparse por mirar a los costados.

Me quedé en mi lugar por unos segundos, viendo cómo los dos hombres se acercaban. Ambos eran grandes y fornidos. No sabía cuánto era por músculo y cuánto de un ligero sobrepeso, pero eran dos locomotoras acercándose a toda velocidad hacia mi posición. Los dos vestían de forma similar, con pantalones de jean gastados y sudaderas con capuchas pese a que no hacía tanto calor. Uno era calvo, con la sudadera gris, y el otro llevaba un gorro de lana y sudadera, ambas prendas negras. Desde donde estaba, era como ver un rinoceronte y un toro cargando contra mí.

Mi reacción de lucha o huída finalmente se activó, decantándose por la segunda. Corrí tan rápido como pude hacia atrás, y giré en el primer callejón que encontré. Había un contenedor de basura, pero habiendo aprendido mi lección acerca de esconderme detrás ellos, busqué rápidamente una alternativa. A mi derecha había un pequeño edificio de cuatro pisos, con su escalera de emergencias lista para ser utilizada. Desafortunadamente, el último tramo no estaba colocado, por lo que no se podía acceder desde la calle. Sin embargo, pensando rápido, noté que el contenedor estaba relativamente cerca. Normalmente esto no hubiera sido posible, pero recordé mis acrobacias en la clase de gimnasia, y decidí arriesgarme.

Corrí hacia el contenedor, saltando a último momento. Increíblemente, logré llegar sin problemas a la parte superior del mismo, y a partir de allí, corrí cerca de la pared hacia la escalera. Salté desde el borde del contenedor, con mis hombros casi rozando los ladrillos de la pared, y al estirar mi mano, logré cerrarla sobre una de las barras de acero de la escalera metálica. Con tan sólo una mano logré impulsarme hacia arriba lo suficiente como para poder acceder al descanso del primer piso. Tan sólo por si acaso, trepé hasta el segundo piso, e inmediatamente me recosté boca abajo, esperando que las barras de metal y los descansos me ocultaran.

Recé que mis cálculos fueran correctos y me encontrase realmente fuera de peligro, especialmente porque tan sólo unos segundos más tarde los matones entraron al callejón. Contuve mi respiración, no queriendo ni siquiera moverme mientras los dos se detenían justo debajo de mí.

—Demonios, eso me dolió —dijo el calvo, sacudiendo su muñeca—. Pero no tanto como a ella, ja.

Podía verlos a través de las pequeñas rendijas de la malla metálica. Una gota de sudor comenzó a bajar desde mi frente hacia mi nariz. Tuve que cruzar los ojos para verla cuando llegó a la punta, y de repente me desesperé, temiendo que mi sudor cayera sobre el hombre calvo, alertándolos de mi presencia.

Mientras ellos continuaron hablando, yo intenté estirar mi lengua para atrapar el sudor si es que caía.

—Ese tipo va a llamar a la policía, tenemos que irnos.

—No van a atraparnos, la policía está totalmente colapsada.

— ¿Y si esas perras Nova y Eclipse vienen?

—Ellas… Vamos, ¿cuántas son las chances de que…?

—Escucha, no puedo arriesgarme a ir a prisión nuevamente —dijo el ladrón con el gorro negro—. Tú vete hacia la avenida, yo iré hacia el estadio. Pasa desapercibido.

— ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

—El puente del parque, a las once. Nos dividiremos las cosas allí.

—De acuerdo, yo-

—Ni se te ocurra gastar el dinero de la cartera, ¿me oyes?

—Oye, tranquilo viejo. ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Sólo me aseguro. Bien, vamos.

Y tan sólo unos segundos luego de haber entrado al callejón, los dos se alejaron, girando en direcciones opuestas al llegar al otro lado de la calle.

En cuanto se fueron, finalmente volví a respirar. Fue como si el alma me volviera al cuerpo. Toda la tensión desapareció de mis músculos. Eso había sido aterrador, sobre todo porque una parte de mi mente no podía evitar comparar aquella situación con-

Una música comenzó a sonar a mi lado, espantándome. Estuve a punto de golpear al aire cuando reaccioné y me di cuenta que se trataba de mi teléfono. Clyde me estaba llamando.

—Clyde, ¿qué pasa? —Pregunté al atender.

— _¡Lincoln! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Cuando me di vuelta ya no estabas en ninguna parte!_

—Yo… sí, lo siento, estoy bien.

Suspiró aliviado.

— _¿Dónde estás?_

Miré a mi alrededor.

—Escondido —dije, simplemente.

Aparentemente, era lo único que sabía hacer.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hicimos fue revisar nuestra lista de tareas del hogar. Como siempre, nos dividimos. Clyde lavaría la ropa, y yo pasaría la aspiradora por la alfombra de la sala de estar. La casa debía estar en perfecto orden para que nuestros papás no sufrieran un ataque de pánico. Mientras encendía la aspiradora, decidí dejar la televisión en un canal de música, para que hubiera ruido de fondo y me fuera más amena la limpieza. Durante varios minutos, recorrí sistemáticamente cada centímetro cuadrado de la alfombra, tratando de dejarla impecable. La música era entretenida, con mucho pop y temas de moda, hasta que comenzaron a pasar trap. No había nada de malo con el trap, pero a nuestros papás no les gustaba que escucháramos esas letras.

Comencé a cambiar de canal, buscando algo interesante. Y si han estado prestando atención a mi historia, seguramente saben qué fue lo que hizo que me detuviera. ¿Lo saben? Pues sí, en efecto: el canal de noticias local.

Katherine Mulligan se encontraba en las afueras de una clínica, entrevistando a una mujer de unos treinta y tantos, rubia, cabello fino y largo, vestida casualmente. Lo más destacado era que cargaba una niña de unos seis años, también rubia pero de cabello más corto que su madre, acurrucada contra su cuello, como si quisiera esconderse de las cámaras.

Oh, y también el gran e hinchado ojo morado a la derecha de su rostro.

— _¿...de quienes la atacaron?_ —Preguntaba la periodista.

La mujer negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—_Todo lo que puedo recordar y lo que vi se lo dije a la policía, ya sólo me queda esperar que la justicia haga su trabajo._

— _¿Qué fue lo que estos hombres le robaron?_

—_Mi cartera, donde tenía un poco de dinero, mi teléfono celular y algunos papeles del trabajo, pero lo que más me duele es que se llevaron el audífono de mi hija —_dijo la madre, al borde de las lágrimas, aferrándose a la niña_—. Ella es sorda, y necesita ese aparato para poder oír. Es muy costoso y no puedo comprarle otro. Por favor, si alguien lo encuentra, o si esos hombres están viendo esto, no me interesa lo que me robaron a mí, pero el audífono no les sirve de nada, devuélvanlo para que mi hija pueda escucharme. ¡Por favor, se los ruego!_

Katherine Mulligan le preguntó a qué dirección podría alguien devolver el audífono si es que lo encontraban, y la mujer respondió. Yo no podía dejar de mirar a la niña. Se aferraba a su madre, totalmente vulnerable, aterrada, desprotegida.

— _¿Siente usted que hoy en día la inseguridad reina las calles de Royal Woods?_

La mujer suspiró, dedicándole una mirada llena de resignación a su entrevistadora.

—_Pues ya no tenemos a Ace Savvy para protegernos. Ya no hay esperanza para nosotros los ciudadanos comunes._

Katherine Mulligan le agradeció a la mujer por su tiempo, le deseó una pronta recuperación, y continuó con una pequeña editorial acerca del incremento de los crímenes en muy pocos días. Sabía que era en gran parte una exageración para generar sensacionalismo… pero lo cierto es que aún así cada palabra que oía pesaba como una tonelada sobre mis hombros.

Si Ace estuviera vivo, quizás los ladrones no se hubieran atrevido a asaltar a una mujer en plena tarde. Si Ace estuviera vivo, quizás habría estado allí para detenerlos. Quizás no, quizás no hubiera podido evitarlo, pero tal vez sí, y era mi culpa que esa esperanza le hubiera sido arrebatada a la ciudad entera.

La imagen de aquella niña deprimida sin su audífono me acompañaría por el resto de la tarde mientras hacía mis deberes y tareas del hogar. Seguía en mi mente cuando mis papás llegaron, y por más que lo intentaba, era en todo lo que podía pensar.

Un pesado sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de mí, y sólo logré apaciguarlo cuando tomé una decisión tan loca y arriesgada que todo en lo que pude concentrarme fue en planear la logística para llevarlo a cabo.

* * *

En mi casa, siempre cenábamos temprano y nos íbamos a dormir alrededor de las ocho u ocho y media de la noche. Durante la cena, intencionalmente mencioné lo cansado que me encontraba, y fingí estar de acuerdo cuando mis papás me sugirieron que seguramente necesitaba descansar. Tras lavar los platos, me dirigí a mi habitación, me cambié a mi pijama, y me acosté. Clyde siguió mis pasos unos minutos más tarde, y una vez que apagamos las luces, fue sólo cuestión de permanecer con los ojos cerrados y fingir que dormía.

Tras unos quince o veinte minutos (el tiempo se mueve más lento cuando lo único que haces es esperar), la respiración de mi hermano me hizo saber que se hallaba durmiendo. Él era de sueño bastante ligero, así que con mucho cuidado me levanté de mi cama, colocando una almohada debajo de mis sábanas como señuelo.

Activando mi modo sigiloso, me escabullí fuera de mi habitación, pasando por el pasillo tan silencioso como un fantasma, hasta que llegué al armario de limpieza donde se encontraba también la entrada al ático. Mi familia era extremadamente ordenada, y cada lugar de nuestro hogar se encontraba en impecables condiciones, aunque gran parte de ello se debía a que casi todo lo que no utilizábamos cotidianamente era enviado al ático. Era una especie de cementerio de decoraciones y objetos que alguna vez fueron útiles pero que ahora no eran más que receptáculos de polvo en un rincón oculto. El caos que allí dentro se vivía contrarrestaba el orden y la perfección del resto de la casa. Era tan desordenado como solitario.

Lo cual lo volvía, naturalmente, el lugar perfecto para esconder asuntos privados.

—Sólo espero que a nadie se le ocurra buscar viejas decoraciones ni nada por el estilo —murmuré para mí mismo.

Subí por la pequeña escalera a paso de tortuga, tratando de evitar que ninguna plancha de madera rechinara y delatara mis intenciones. Una vez dentro, encendí la linterna de mi teléfono celular para asegurarme de que no golpeara ninguna lámpara vieja o caja llena de revistas que nunca volverían a ser leídas.

Olvídense de la Sala de los Menesteres, si querían esconder un Horrocrux, háganlo en mi ático.

Tras un par de minutos, llegué a la pequeña mesa cubierta con una sábana al final del ático. Encendí una lámpara de pie que había colocado allí, y con cuidado destapé la mesa, descubriendo mi atelier privado. No era la gran cosa; sencillamente una mesa común y corriente con cajones para guardar las viejas herramientas de sastrería de mis papás, pero para un niño aficionado a la confección de cosplay como yo, era más que perfecto. Allí había hecho todos los disfraces de mis amigos para nuestras partidas de Calabozos y Dragones, y era también donde trabajaba en mi proyecto secreto, tan bien guardado que ni siquiera Clyde estaba al tanto de él.

Todos los años, en la Comic Con local que realizamos en Royal Woods, se realizan concursos de Cosplay. El año anterior había intentado participar, pero mi atuendo de Goku Ultra Instinto no había convencido. Incluso escuché gente comentando que mi tintura blanca no era para nada realista. ¡No me creyeron cuando les dije que era mi color de cabello natural! Sé que es extraño y que mis doctores jamás encontraron una explicación para él… pero aún así fue muy rudo que me llamaran mentiroso en mi cara.

Fue por eso que había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos cinco meses trabajando en mi más ambicioso proyecto hasta el momento. Había invertido muchísimas mesadas y ahorrado en secreto para poder comprar los materiales. Había calculado mis medidas múltiples veces, y me había pinchado los dedos con alfileres más veces de las que me siento cómodo admitiendo. Había pasado largas horas encerrado allí en el ático, escondiéndome de mi hermano y mis papás y aprovechando cada momento en el que la casa quedaba libre para mí trabajando en esto. Y ahora… finalmente era hora de utilizarlo.

Todas las piezas estaban allí, extendidas en la mesa: las botas y bracaletes de un bordó oscuro. El traje de una pieza de spándex, rojo mate con un parche triangular bordó que nacía en los hombros y acababa en punta en el esternón. El cinturón de goma amarillo. La capa de género azul marino.

En definitiva, un traje hyperrealista y funcional de Ace Savvy hecho a mi medida.

Originalmente, este traje me ayudaría a ganar el concurso de cosplay, pero en aquel momento su misión sería una muy distinta. Lo había pensado durante toda la tarde, y parecía ser la única opción correcta que me llevara por el camino de la redención.

Mi descuido había acabado con la vida de Ace Savvy, arrebatándole a la ciudad entera de su mayor protector y vigilante. Era por mi culpa que casi todos habían perdido la esperanza. Y por azares del destino, mi impulsiva personalidad me había llevado también a tocar un cubo resplandeciente y adquirir lo que parecían ser superpoderes o capacidades casi comparables con las de un metahumano. Los mismos poderes que Ace Savvy había conseguido. Si mi teoría era correcta, él era como yo, una persona común y corriente que había obtenido un regalo. Y como él siempre decía, lo que lo volvió un héroe fue el haber tomado la decisión de usar sus dones para el bien. De arriesgarse en el día a día para ayudar al prójimo y tratar de que su ciudad estuviera un poco mejor, una buena acción a la vez.

Una niña se había quedado sorda frente a mis ojos, y en lugar de tratar de detener a los ladrones, tan sólo atiné a correr y esconderme. Ya no más. Mi cobardía había causado demasiado dolor para todos, y estaba dispuesto a rectificar mi error.

—No te preocupes, niña —dije, como si ella pudiera oírme—, recuperaré lo que te quitaron.

Sabía dónde esos brabucones se reunirían, y estaba en mis manos detenerlos. En rigor, no necesitaba el traje, pero necesitaba alguna manera de proteger mi identidad si es que algo malo sucedía, o si alguna cámara de seguridad me registraba.

Y hablando de proteger mi identidad, había un último elemento que me vendría de maravilla. Como todos los fans del cosplay saben, el cabello es uno de los elementos más importantes a tener en cuenta, y desafortunadamente, mi cabello blanco era un gran delator que solía arruinar mis trajes. Ace Savvy llevaba un antifaz negro que dejaba ver su cabello rubio, claramente muy diferente al blanco del mío. Algunos jueces hubieran sido tan malvados como para descalificarme automáticamente si es que me presentaba así a una competencia de cosplay, pero yo había encontrado una solución: no basaría mi diseño en el traje actual (o bueno, el último traje) de Ace, sino en su diseño original de los años noventa, el cual era prácticamente igual, pero en lugar de un antifaz usaba una máscara que cubría toda su cabeza excepto por un cuadrado que iba desde por debajo de su nariz hasta su mentón, dejando al descubierto su boca. Era perfecto porque no sólo ocultaría mi cabello, sino que se diferenciaría de los muchos otros cosplays de Ace Savvy que sin dudas habría. Ir por el estilo retro ayudaría a verme más original y distanciarme del resto.

Y ahora sería una última medida para proteger mi identidad.

Con cuidado, me desvestí hasta quedar en ropa interior, y en seguida comencé a colocarme, por primera vez, mi traje de Ace Savvy.

—Ugh… Estos nuevos músculos no son del todo útiles ahora que lo pienso bien...

Era un poco más ajustado de lo que pretendía en mis hombros y piernas, pero por suerte el material elástico y resistente era de primera calidad, y se adaptaba perfectamente a mi nuevo estado físico. Estiré mis brazos y piernas, notando la facilidad con la que podía moverme. Luego me coloqué mis brazaletes y botas, el cinto, y todos los accesorios que encajaron a la perfección. Para terminar, aseguré los pequeños clips metálicos de mi capa a las hebillas que había colocado a la altura de mis hombros.

Me coloqué frente al espejo de cuerpo completo y admiré el resultado de mi obra. La imagen que me miraba desde el reflejo no era la de un niño indefenso, asustado y confundido. Lo que tenía frente a mí era un superhéroe, preparado para rectificar sus errores, redimirse de sus pecados, y devolverle algo a una niña inocente.

—Hora de repartir justicia —dije, colocándome en lo que me pareció que sería una pose heroica antes de girar rápidamente para que mi capa flameara en el aire.

El ático tenía una pequeña ventana que daba al techo y al patio trasero. Nunca habría intentado salir por allí, pero confiaba en mi nueva agilidad. Eran poco más de las nueve, por lo que tenía dos horas hasta la hora en la que los ladrones habían acordado reunirse.

Estaba bien, porque de todas formas tenía una parada logística que debía hacer antes de la confrontación.

* * *

Conocer la ciudad me ayudaba a evitar las zonas transitadas y moverme, en la medida de lo posible, en las sombras. Buscaba calles sin buena iluminación, lugares con muchos árboles para moverme entre ellos, incluso me atreví a atravesar los patios traseros de las casas del vecindario. Técnicamente estaba invadiendo sus propiedades al pasar por encima de las cercas y correr a través de sus patios, así que mientras más rápido llegara a mi destino, mejor. Incluso tuve que escapar de dos perros guardianes, lo cual fue una excelente motivación para correr tan rápido como pudiera.

Todavía estaba en una etapa completamente experimental de mis nuevas aptitudes físicas, por lo que tomé ese tiempo para descubrirme a mí mismo. Lo primero que noté fue que correr a altas velocidades no parecía cansarme o agitarme demasiado. No sentía que podría hacerlo por siempre, pero me resultó increíble no percibir ningún síntoma de fatiga.

Decidí poner a prueba mi destreza tratando de descubrir qué tan alto podía saltar. Alerta de spoiler: podía saltar muy alto. A altas velocidades, era capaz de saltar lo suficientemente alto como para poder apoyar mi mano en la parte superior de las cercas e impulsarme ligeramente hacia delante. En una ocasión incluso intenté dar una vuelta mortal hacia delante, y me encantó la sensación de aprovechar el momento de mi salto y la velocidad a la que me movía para acelerar mi impulso.

Jamás me había sentido tan feliz con mi estado físico.

Un nuevo sentimiento de adrenalina comenzaba a recorrer mis venas, haciéndome acelerar el ritmo, saltar más alto y moverme como una sombra. No era la emoción de sentirme un héroe, o los nervios de dirigirme a detener mi primer crimen. Lo que guiaba mis pasos y encendía una chispa en mi interior era el sentido de propósito de mis acciones. Sentía que era mi responsabilidad recuperar aquel audífono. No de la policía, no de Nova y Eclipse. Exclusivamente mía. Y estaba dispuesto a lograrlo sin importar el costo.

Más rápido de lo que creía posible lograr siendo que me movía a pie, llegué finalmente a mi destino: la Mansión Spade. En lugar de acceder por la entrada, lo hice a través del jardín trasero. Me escabullí hacia la puerta. En mi expeditiva huída el día anterior, ni siquiera había cerrado con llave. Entré a la biblioteca, moví el libro rojo, y su guarida secreta se abrió una vez más para mí.

Había muchísimas cosas para revisar, pero el tiempo no estaba de mi lado. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la vitrina donde los distintos mazos de cartas se encontraban desplegados. Tomé uno de cada: regulares, de humo, eléctricas y explosivas. Las hebillas se ajustaron perfectamente a mi cinturón, aunque no puedo negar que era bastante incómodo cargar con todas ellas.

—Es sólo cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Teniendo ahora proyectiles a distancia a mi disposición, me sentía ligeramente más seguro para ir a enfrentar a dos adultos y exigirles que devolvieran lo que habían robado. En un caso ideal, no tendría que pelear con ellos, pero si llegaba a eso, prefería tener algo con qué defenderme. No tenía pensado tomar nada más, pero mientras me alejaba, no pude evitar notar un particular instrumento en otra estantería.

A simple vista parecía una pistola, pero podía verse la punta del gancho, similar en su forma a un As de Picas. Este hombre estaba muy comprometido con su imagen comercial. Un tanto molesto, pero consistente en su _branding_. Era parte fundamental de su repertorio de accesorios, gracias al cual podía escalar edificios y superar obstáculos.

No tenía idea de cómo funcionaba, pero me vendría genial para llegar más rápido al parque, y podría además ayudarme a esconderme. Era mucho más seguro y podía saltar de azotea en azotea y a través de las calles en lugar de moverme por la acera. Decidí tomarlo, examinándolo. Descubrí el seguro, el gatillo por supuesto, y dos botones, uno verde y uno rojo. El verde tenía un dibujo que parecía el de una mira sobre él.

—Supongo que no tiene nada de malo probarlo una vez.

Me dirigí a la sala de estar, y me fijé en el pasillo del segundo piso que balconeaba hacia la sala. Decidí apuntar hacia la balaustrada y presioné el botón verde mientras lo hacía. Como lo había supuesto, un pequeño láser se activó, ayudándome a apuntar.

—Por favor no explotes, por favor no explotes, por favor no explotes…

Presioné el gatillo, y de no haber estado extremadamente tenso, el retroceso del disparo me habría derribado. El gancho salió disparado, permaneciendo conectado a la pistola a través de un muy fino cable metálico. Pasó por encima de la balaustrada pero, antes de caer, se enganchó en el suelo.

—Muy bien, supongo que ahora sólo tengo que presionar el botón rojo y- ¡AAAAAAH, MADRE DE DIOS!

En cuanto presioné el botón, fue como si intentaran arrancarme el brazo. No entendía cómo funcionaba aquel aparato del todo, pero una increíble fuerza de tracción me impulsó a toda velocidad hacia donde el gancho se hallaba. Volé por los aires, y entre el susto de sentir que aquella fuerza trataba de descolocar mi hombro y la desorientación de haber perdido apoyo, tardé un segundo en reaccionar. El viejo Lincoln se habría estrellado de cara contra la pared, pero mis nuevos dones me permitieron analizar la situación y, casi instintivamente, acomodé mi cuerpo en la posición correcta para que mis pies se apoyaran y frenaran mi caída en el segundo piso de la casa.

—Huh… De acuerdo, creo que sólo necesito un poco de práctica —dije, moviendo mi hombro para desentumecerlo—. Por lo menos el spandex soportó la elasticidad. Sabía que la fábrica de mis papás tenía buenos materiales.

Sin necesidad de perder más tiempo, me aventuré fuera de la mansión y camino a mi cita con el destino.

* * *

Escondido en la voluptuosa copa de un árbol, esperé en silencio y sin moverme, como una gárgola de piedra resguardando las alturas de una catedral gótica. Llegar hasta allí no había sido fácil, pues incluso ahora de noche, algunas zonas del parque estaban bien iluminadas. Tan sólo a unos cuarenta metros había un campo de deportes, donde varios adolescentes y jóvenes adultos se encontraban jugando al baloncesto. Evitarlos no había sido fácil, pero me sentía invisible mientras me movía de arbusto en arbusto, esperando los momentos justos para dar mi siguiente paso.

Chequeo de sigilo: un veinte natural. El mejor pícaro de la historia de Calabozos y Dragones.

Entre todos los interesantes accesorios, sin embargo, lo que me faltaba era un reloj. La espera se me hizo eterna y un tanto desesperante, pero no me quedaba otra opción que esperar. Habían dicho que se encontrarían en el puente del parque, y tan sólo había un puente que cruzaba justo por encima del arroyo que desembocaba en el mini lago del Parque Justicia. Sólo podía confiar en que los ladrones mantuvieran su palabra y fueran lo suficientemente organizados como para llegar a la hora que habían acordado. No es como que tuviera nada que hacer si es que no se presentaban. No sabía quiénes eran, ni dónde vivían, ni cómo ubicarlos. Sólo podía esperar y permanecer allí para tratar de recuperar los audífonos de la niña.

Pasó un largo rato, y en alguna oportunidad me puse tenso al ver que alguna figura se acercaba, pero no eran los hombres que había visto. Llegado un punto, comencé a dudar que aparecieran en absoluto, pero la paciencia rindió sus frutos, y dos figuras se acercaron por ambos extremos del puente.

Ni siquiera se habían cambiado las ropas. El hombre calvo de sudadera gris y el de gorro y sudadera negra se encontraron a mitad del puente, entre dos lámparas. Miraron a ambos lados, asegurándose que nadie se acercaba, y en seguida comenzaron a susurrar y a sacar unas mochilas que cargaban con ellos.

Era el momento de la verdad. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo temblaban, pero ya no había posibilidad de retroceder. Pensé en Ace Savvy. Él habría continuado, él habría hecho lo correcto. Me hallaba frente a una encrucijada del destino, y el camino que tomara me definiría como persona. ¿Sería un cobarde una vez más?

¿O me convertiría en un héroe?

A veces, todo lo que se necesita para serlo es un salto de confianza, y por ello mismo salté desde la rama donde me encontraba posado.

Amortigüé perfectamente el golpe, y mi capa cayó detrás de mí con una fluidez que hubiera deseado poder grabar. Mis manos todavía temblaban y estaba comenzando a sudar debajo de mi máscara, pero controlé mi temor mientras me acercaba a pasos nerviosos al puente. Me detuve a unos quince metros de los ladrones, quienes no parecían percatarse de mi presencia aún.

Cerré mis puños y los coloqué en posición de jarra sobre mi cintura. Abrí un poco mis piernas, levanté el mentón y saqué pecho.

Ronda de sorpresa.

— ¡O-Oigan, ustedes! —Dije, totalmente avergonzado de haber titubeado.

Los dos hombres se sobresaltaron, volteando en seguida hacia mí. Sus pequeños ojos parecieron aterrorizados por un momento al ver mi traje, pero no tardaron en adoptar una expresión de muy pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, niño?

— ¿Qué no te enteraste? Halloween terminó hace meses, mocoso.

—Ya lárgate y deja a los adultos en paz.

Bien, no habían sacado una pistola para dispararme automáticamente. El peor escenario que mi mente había pensado no había ocurrido aún.

Al voltear, podía ver ahora sus manos, y noté que uno de ellos tenía ahora la cartera que le habían robado a la mujer. Era toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

— ¡Estoy aquí para pedirles amablemente que devuelvan lo que se llevaron! —Les dije, tratando de sonar decidido.

Uno de ellos, el que parecía un toro gordo, bufó.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando. Ya vete antes de que me hagas enfadar, pendejo.

Su insulto no me hizo ninguna gracia.

—Oh, ¿entonces esa cartera de mujer es tuya? —Dije, señalando el objeto rosado que llevaba en sus manos. Trató de ocultarlo de nuevo en la mochila, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Me sentí un poco más confiado— Qué bonita. ¿Quién te la compró, tu marido?

Señalé con un dedo al otro tipo, el rinoceronte calvo. Los dos fruncieron el ceño, y aunque gran parte de mí estaba comenzando a asustarse, una pequeña parte de mí también se sintió satisfecha por mi improvisado insulto.

— ¡¿Es que quieres meterte en problemas?! —Dijo el calvo, comenzando a acercarse a paso ligero. Todo mi cuerpo se preparó— ¡Vete ya mismo antes de que te arranque los dientes!

Me planté en mi lugar. Parte de mi plan era reaccionar más que actuar. No estaba seguro de saber cómo atacar a alguien, pero los hechos del día me habían convencido de que mi capacidad de reacción era muy buena. Con suerte, lo suficientemente buena.

—Golpearon a una mujer, robaron su cartera, y se llevaron los audífonos de una niña sorda —les dije, alzando mi voz y tratando de sonar grave—. Devuélvanmelos para que pueda llevarles sus pertenencias a quienes le pertenecen.

— ¡¿Y qué vas a hacer si nos rehusamos?! —Dijo el otro tipo, quien también comenzó a acercarse hacia mí.

Tirada de iniciativa.

El calvo estaba ahora a tan sólo unos tres metros de mí, y mis ojos leyeron a la perfección su lenguaje corporal. Noté sus puños tensos, su mandíbula apretada, la forma en la que su torso parecía girar ligeramente hacia la derecha.

Cuando finalmente estiró su mano tratando de tomarme por el pecho, yo ya estaba preparado. Con un rápido movimiento golpeé su muñeca, desviando por completo su brazo. Aprovechando el segundo de confusión que le generó mi acción, salté ligeramente para ganar altura, y con mi otra mano tomé la capucha de su sudadera, bajándola por completo para cubrir su rostro y dejándome caer para que el peso y mi agarre lo derribara también. Pensando en las tantas películas de artes marciales que había visto, estando con la espalda en el suelo moví mis piernas y di una especie de patada doble al aire, usando aquel impulso y arqueando mi columna para ponerme de cuclillas, listo para enfrentar al otro hombre mientras el calvo se recuperaba.

— ¡Tú…! ¡Eres un maldito! —Gritó el de sudadera negra, cargando contra mí.

Como un experto torero español, esperé hasta el último instante para deslizarme hacia un costado. Trató de golpearme, pero el ángulo desvió su centro de gravedad, y aprovechando ello, tomé una vez más su puño, lo desvié para que siguiera de largo sin golpearme, y al mismo tiempo pateé su pierna de apoyo.

Se desplomó por delante de mí, arrastrándose casi hasta la posición de su compañero, quien apenas si se estaba poniendo de pie nuevamente.

— ¡Devuelvan lo que se llevaron y entréguense a la policía! —Les exigí, poniéndome de costado con mis brazos en guardia.

Ya no me veían como un niño estúpido. Lo noté en sus miradas. El calvo, a quien había derribado primero, pareció querer volver a acercarse a mí, buscando esta vez golpearme, probablemente, pero su compañero lo tomó por el brazo.

— ¡Déjalo, vámonos!

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando, es sólo un...?!

— ¡Es un metahumano, estúpido! ¡Vamos!

Apremiado por aquella revelación, los dos me dedicaron una última mirada llena de odio antes de comenzar a correr en dirección contraria. En todos los escenarios que me había imaginado, las cosas acababan o con una pelea en el peor de los casos, o con ellos entregándome los objetos robados en el mejor de los casos. No supuse que intentarían correr como su primera opción.

No podía dejar que eso sucediera. Salí tras ellos, pero pese a su corpulencia, se movían rápido. No parecía estar achicando la distancia entre ellos y yo. Se dirigían directo hacia el playón deportivo, donde todavía había gente jugando al baloncesto. En un mundo ideal, ninguna otra persona debería verme, pero tampoco podía permitir que quedaran en medio de una persecución, o peor aún, que aquellos delincuentes los hirieran.

El camino hacia allí estaba lleno de árboles. Pensando rápido, tomé la pistola de gancho de mi cinturón, apunté, y disparé. Tras haber practicado en mi camino hacia el parque, estaba ya preparado para el impulso. Pasé a gran velocidad por sobre los hombres en fuga, y me coloqué en una ventajosa posición en altura. Si me vieron, no lo sé, pero continuaron corriendo hacia la cancha de baloncesto, pasando justo por debajo de mí.

Presioné el botón exterior del mazo de cartas verdes, atrapando la carta que salió disparada hacia mi mano. Tras un rápido cálculo mental, la lancé con todas mis fuerzas. A diferencia del día anterior, mi nuevo cuerpo consiguió que el proyectil volara por los aires hasta impactar el suelo justo por delante de los ladrones. La carta se rompió, liberando de inmediato una gran nube de humo. Escuché un par de gritos de sorpresa por parte de los chicos jugando al baloncesto, y a los delincuentes tosiendo.

Sin esperar más, salté desde el árbol y me dirigí directamente hacia la nube de humo con intenciones de derribarlos. Mientras entraba, escuché con claridad a alguien gritando.

— ¡¿Ace Savvy?!

Tuve que cerrar los ojos para que el humo no los irritara, y prácticamente a ciegas, lancé una patada hacia delante. Por suerte, logré impactar en alguien, y a juzgar por los ruidos de la caída, había hecho que ambos tropezaran.

La pantalla de humo había servido para ganar tiempo y emboscarlos, pero ahora comenzaba a jugarme una mala pasada a mí también. Cubriéndome el rostro con mi capa, rodé en diagonal, escapando de la cortina de humo. Una vez de pie allí, volteé, justo a tiempo para ver a los dos tipos tosiendo y arrastrándose hacia el aire fresco. Vi la mochila con la cartera y, presuntamente, el audífono, y me acerqué corriendo a ella. Me agaché para tomarla, pero una gran y peluda mano se cerró sobre ella al mismo tiempo. Intenté tirar para arrebatársela, pero desde el suelo, el hombre me pateó justo en la tibia.

Tuve que morderme el labio para no gritar del agudo dolor que sentí. Mi pierna retrocedió, y caí de rodillas. Nunca había tenido una gran tolerancia al dolor, y en aquel momento casi pude ver estrellas danzando alrededor de mi cabeza. Mi debilidad fue la oportunidad que ellos esperaban, y en seguida el otro tipo se puso de pie y me pateó en las costillas. Se me escapó el aire y rodé hacia un costado, tosiendo y tratando de recuperarme.

Debieron haber creído que ya me tenían controlado, pues se acercaron con intenciones de continuar atacándome en el suelo, pero fui más veloz. Rodé hacia atrás justo a tiempo para esquivar una nueva patada y me puse de pie. Aún con mi pierna y el pecho doliendo, me coloqué en posición para recibirlos. El tipo calvo me lanzó un puñetazo, pero moví la cabeza a un costado, evitándolo. Por la diferencia de altura, esto me dejó prácticamente debajo de su torso descubierto, al que aproveché para golpear tan fuerte como pude a la altura de la boca del estómago. Oí que se le escapaba el aire a él también, pero tuve que empujarlo hacia la izquierda para que se interpusiera entre mí y su compañero, quien planeaba golpearme mientras estaba ocupado. Se quitó de encima al de sudadera gris y rápidamente trató de golpearme con su mano izquierda. Detener un puño de una persona tan grande parecía suicidio, así que simplemente lo golpeé con el dorso de mi mano para desviarlo lejos de mí. Lanzó un golpe más, y esta vez sólo me quedó cruzar los brazos y recibirlo. Mi antebrazo se resintió del golpe y tuve que retroceder un poco.

Volvió a lanzarme un puñetazo con el mismo puño, y esta vez no me sentía listo para recibirlo. En cambio, me deslicé al suelo y, en un rápido movimiento que había visto realizar a Ace en incontables ocasiones, estiré mi pierna izquierda para patearlo justo en la rodilla. Gritó y cayó al suelo, tomándose la articulación que acababa de golpearle, y aprovechando que ahora estaba a mi altura, le atiné un derechazo en la mandíbula.

Pude sentir las vibraciones de su cráneo al impactarlo con mi puño, e incluso me resentí ligeramente en mi muñeca mientras lo veía desplomarse, totalmente aturdido. Escuché, también, varios gritos de admiración por parte de mi audiencia, los chicos que habían estado jugando al baloncesto.

No tenía que distraerme, sin embargo, pues ahora el calvo acababa de sacar una navaja de uno de sus bolsillos. La desplegó, y la hoja del arma blanca se presentó ante mí como una latente amenaza. No podía dejar que me asestara una puñalada, pues ese podría ser el fin de mi corta vida. Una parte de mí comenzó a desesperarse, pero no podía dejar que esa desesperación me controlase.

Lo esperé mientras se acercaba, y en cuanto comenzó a asestar golpes al aire con intención de herirme, tan sólo atiné a retroceder y esquivar. Ninguno de nosotros dos era un experto en peleas o artes marciales, por lo que mi deducción era que si me dedicaba a esperar, pronto encontraría una apertura para contraatacar. Era más pequeño, veloz y ágil, por lo que ganar tiempo y esperar el momento justo parecía ser la mejor opción.

Continuó lanzando sus brutas estocadas, y yo sólo las evitaba saltando de aquí a allá. En alguna oportunidad me pareció ver una apertura para golpearlo, pero temía arruinarla y acabar muerto por un mal cálculo. El otro tipo estaba apenas comenzando a levantarse, y pude ver por el rabillo de mi ojo que no estaba para nada bien, cayendo una y otra vez de regreso al suelo y acariciándose la barbilla.

De repente, el sonido de una sirena de policía sonando por un segundo nos detuvo a mí y a mi contrincante. Los dos volteamos justo a tiempo para ver dos oficiales de policía bajándose de un auto a unos cien metros, en la calle.

—Oh, ¡mierda! —Dijo, mirando a los oficiales con terror.

Esa distracción inesperada fue justo lo que necesitaba. Bastó una patada circular asestada con precisión a su muñeca para que la navaja se le escapara de las manos, dejándolo ahora sí indefenso. Sabiendo que le costaría unos segundos recuperarse, lo golpeé primero en el estómago para quitarle el aire, luego en los riñones para que se encorvara, y finalmente un poderoso golpe en su nariz para que cayera completamente desmayado hacia atrás.

Quizás el día anterior mis golpes no le habrían ni causado cosquillas a un adulto tan fornido como él, pero pude sentir con cada impacto que la fuerza que desprendía de mis brazos no era la de un niño. Eran potentes golpes que debían de doler como un ladrillo seco.

Con uno menos, ya sólo quedaba el hombre de prendas negras. Volteé hacia él. Estaba de rodillas todavía, pero ahora estaba mirando con horror hacia los oficiales de policía que se acercaban. Sus ojos se fijaron en mí, y la mirada de desesperación que noté en él me dijo que estaba a punto de hacer algo muy desesperado o muy tonto.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia atrás, y cuando comenzó a traerla de regreso, llevaba consigo una pistola negra y pequeña. Parecía casi de plástico, pero estaba convencido de que no lo era. Comenzó a mover su brazo para apuntarme, pero yo de inmediato corrí en círculo, alejándome de su rango de puntería. Presioné el botón del mazo de cartas regular, y tan rápido como pude lancé una carta directamente hacia la mano derecha del delincuente.

De haber fallado en mi disparo, estoy casi seguro que podría haber matado a aquel hombre. Por suerte, mi lanzamiento había sido perfecto, y la fina hoja de metal golpeó exactamente en el centro del cañón de la pistola, y el impacto fue tan fuerte que él se vio obligado a soltarla.

Sabiendo que aquel tipo estaba dispuesto a dispararle a niños con tal de salirse con la suya, me quité cualquier tipo de reservas que pudiera haber tenido aún. Corrí directo hacia él, salté estando a un metro de distancia, y dejé que mi rodilla conectara con su rostro. Escuché un desagradable sonido, como cuando tomas un papel de burbujas y en lugar de apretarlas una por una lo enrollas y aprietas de golpe. Mi rodilla incluso me quedó doliendo, aunque supuse que no era nada comparado con lo que aquel tipo sentía, rodando en el suelo. Sus manos no parecían ser suficientes para detener la catarata de sangre que brotaba de allí como un manantial escarlata.

— ¡Woooo! ¡Eso fue genial!

Volteé un segundo hacia los chicos que habían estado jugando al baloncesto. Por supuesto, el deporte había quedado olvidado, y ahora todos estaban rodeando a una prudente distancia la pelea que había tenido lugar. Para mi desesperación, casi todos tenían sus teléfonos celulares en la mano, y las luces encendidas me indicaban que estaban filmando.

Me sentí aterrado. No quería que nadie se enterara de lo que había hecho. Lo último que quería es que por algún descuido de mi parte, alguna pista guiara a las autoridades hacia mí. Además, si me habían filmado, tendrían evidencia de que contaba con los mazos de proyectiles de Ace Savvy, y claramente no quería que me involucraran en eso.

Los policías todavía estaban lejos, por lo que rápidamente tomé la mochila de los delincuentes. Estaba a punto de irme a la fuga, pero si me iba así nomás, creerían que estaba robándoles.

Volteando, miré a las cámaras de los chicos.

—Estos hombres asaltaron a una mujer y su hija esta tarde —expliqué rápidamente, sacando la cartera de dentro de la mochila—. Sólo voy a devolverles lo que les pertenece.

Sin esperar más, tomé una vez más mi pistola de gancho y disparé hacia el árbol más lejano que encontré. Era una excelente forma de escapar.

Mientras me elevaba en el aire a toda velocidad, pude escuchar a los chicos celebrando. Tenía memorizada la dirección que la mujer había proporcionado en los medios de comunicación, así que una vez más, me escabullí por toda la ciudad para poder llegar hasta allí.

Mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, procesando todo lo que había ocurrido. ¡Me había enfrentado a dos bravucones! ¡Dos delincuentes peligrosos a quienes había logrado reducir, dejándoselos servidos a la policía! No voy a mentirles, ahora que la adrenalina comenzaba a desaparecer de mi sistema, estaba comenzando a sentir todo el miedo que había suprimido durante la pelea. ¿Y si algo me hubiera salido mal? ¿Y si me hubieran golpeado en la cara y no hubiera podido reaccionar? ¿Y si alguna de esas estocadas con la navaja me asestaban? ¿Y si el tipo no hubiera estado aturdido y disparaba en el acto? Podría haber muerto en aquella confrontación. Ese podría haber sido mi fin, ¿y quién le hubiera explicado la situación a mis padres? El miedo estaba comenzando a apoderarse de mí, y tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para que esos malos pensamientos abandonaran mi mente.

—Ya está, terminó. Sobreviví. Ahora tengo que entregar esto.

Tardé un rato, pero finalmente llegué a la dirección. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, así que simplemente tomé la cartera, el audífono que se encontraba en otro bolsillo, los coloqué encima de la mochila, y usando una pluma y unos papeles en blanco que había en la cartera, escribí una pequeña nota.

"Creo que esto les pertenece." Sólo para sonar críptico, dibujé un pequeño símbolo de un As de Picas como firma. Toqué timbre, y me alejé a toda velocidad. Cuando estaba llegando a la esquina, escuché el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, y así fue como regresé a mi casa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Escabullirme por la ventana del ático que había dejado abierta no fue tan fácil como pensaba, pero lo conseguí. Me cambié a mis pijamas una vez más, y escondí el traje de Ace Savvy junto con los mazos de cartas y la pistola de gancho. Mi idea original era devolverlos a la Mansión Spade esa misma noche, pero lo cierto es que estaba increíblemente cansado. Mis piernas, antebrazos y pecho dolían bastante, y no me sentía con ganas de continuar alargando mi paseo por la ciudad. Era prácticamente la medianoche para cuando logré silenciosamente regresar a mi cama.

Todo mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que descansara, y cuando apoyé mi cabeza sobre la almohada, lo único en lo que llegué a pensar antes de caer presa del sueño fue en que había hecho lo correcto.


End file.
